Faites vos jeux !
by Sukida6
Summary: Heero et Duo vivent ensemble et semblent heureux. Mais une étrange révélation risque de les séparer : Réléna est enceinte d'Heero…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Auteur** : Sukida

**E-mail** : sukida6

**Genre** : Drame, romance, humour ? (parfois).

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Note** : Cette fanfic date de 2006. Je ne l'ai jamais publiée parce qu'elle n'était pas finie et je pense que je ne trouvais pas de titre (qui ne me satisfait toujours pas d'ailleurs). D'où le retard de publication.

Plus sérieusement, en nettoyant mon ordi, je tombe sur _ça_ ! Et y a quelques passages qui m'ont bien fait rire, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la finir et faire honneur à cette histoire en la publiant sur le site ? Les bonnes fanfics, c'est comme les bons vins, faut les laisser murir pendant quelques années ~_^ (Pas contre, essayez de ne pas faire la même chose avec les reviews :p ).

**Enjoy !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 1

— Carte !

Duo examina sa carte et fit la moue.

— Carte, répéta-t-il au croupier.

Abattu, il jeta son jeu sur la table.

— Mauvaise pioche ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix moqueuse.

— Du tout. J'affiche clairement ma joie, non ?

Duo se mit à tapoter la table du bout des doigts avec humeur. Il jeta un regard noir à Heero. Depuis que le brun s'était assis à côté de lui, il n'arrêtait pas de perdre. Heero but une gorgée de son cocktail et haussa un sourcil. Duo serait-il mauvais perdant ?

— Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit ? Demanda le brun après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Je veux juste gagner une fois, Heero…

— C'est bien ce que je disais, tu veux rester ici toute la nuit…

Le brun soupira.

— Tu ne me crois pas capable de gagner ?! Répliqua Duo blessé dans son orgueil.

Heero lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

— Tu vas voir…

Le japonais retînt un autre soupir. Il mit son coude sur la table et déposa son menton contre sa paume, l'air passablement ennuyé.

— Comme rencard, j'ai connu mieux… Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, Duo ne tarda pas à réagir.

— De quoi ?!

Il avait vite saisit le truc pour capter l'attention de Duo. Heero fronça les sourcils pour marquer son étonnement.

— Pour une fois qu'on va au casino ensemble… T'es jamais content.

L'ex-pilote du Wing fit mine de bailler.

— Je préférais encore l'usine de confiture…

— …

— Là bas au moins, tu m'accordais plus d'importance que ces machines à sous.

Sceptique, Duo se retourna vers Heero.

— Heero, mon cœur, on n'a jamais été visiter une usine de confiture… Ou c'est l'effet du cocktail qui te monte à la tête…

D'un geste vif, il s'empara de la boisson alcoolisée des mains du japonais et la mit loin de lui.

— Ou alors c'est…

— L'ennui, coupa le brun d'une voix fatiguée.

Duo resta la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de prononcer un mot. Heero referma la bouche de son amant du bout des doigts.

— Envie d'avaler les mouches ? _Mon cœur_…

Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage.

— Tu t'ennuies alors que tu es avec moi ? S'exclama l'Américain abasourdi, d'après un récent sondage de J&J, la personne idéal et a) drôle, b) séduisante, c) attentionné, ce que je suis ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de demoiselles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place maintenant !

— Le cul sur un tabouret à tenir la chandelle entre toi et tes cartes ?

Heero leva les yeux vers le ciel.

— Duo, arrête le coca. Ça affecte tes neurones.

Duo lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire. Il fit claquer une pitchinette contre le front d'Heero.

— T'es en forme ce soir.

Le croupier regardait les deux jeunes avec amusement. Une telle complicité ferait bien des jaloux. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose quand le jeune homme à la natte se pencha vers le Japonais. Le croupier regarda ailleurs alors que Duo déposait un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Le croupier toussota pour ne pas se faire oublier.

— Vous comptez jouer encore ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Duo sembla réfléchir.

— Un instant, répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Heero et lui fit un grand sourire.

— Non, fit Heero d'un ton catégorique.

— Mais, j'ai encore rien demandé, protesta le natté en faisant la moue.

— Justement, je veux pas savoir.

Duo lui lança un regard suppliant mas le brun regardait ailleurs.

— Hee-chaaan !

Regard noir de la part du dénommé « Hee-chan ».

— Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais te proposer un marché.

Heero roula des yeux mais garda le silence.

— Si je gagne au black, j'aurais le droit de rester encore un peu pour jouer…

Duo lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

— Mais si tu gagnes…

Heero esquissa un sourire. Enfin on en venait quelque chose d'intéressant. Pour lui.

— On fait ce que tu décideras de faire.

Le Japonais pencha la tête et fit mine de peser le pour et le contre.

— Ça marche ? Lui demanda Duo.

Par vengeance, Heero se tut pendant un moment pour le faire mariner.

— Ok.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Duo et le cœur d'Heero se réchauffa. Dieu qu'il aimait le voir sourire ainsi. C'était un sourire sincère et doux à la fois.

Duo fit signe au croupier pour bien montrer que la partie suivante se ferait avec deux joueurs…

— L'as peut valoir onze ou un et…

— Je connais les règles, coupa Heero d'un geste de la main.

— D'accord, d'accord, carte, fit Duo en s'adressant au croupier.

Duo s'amusa à faire des demi-tours avec son tabouret. Il prit lentement ses deux premières cartes et fit la grimace. Il se reprit vite et son visage devint neutre. Il remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils.

Un quatre et un cinq. Hum. Il était loin de vingt et un…

— Carte, fit-il d'une voix posée.

Ô joie. Un six. A ce train là, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il jeta un œil à Heero. Une expression impassible était affichée sur son visage. Et il n'avait pas redemandé de carte. Peut-être bluffait-il… Il attendait que Duo aille au casse pipe avant lui…

— Carte, répéta-t-il.

Dame. La dame valait dix. Il venait d'atteindre le chiffre mirobolant de vingt cinq.

Duo grinça des dents et se retint de jurer.

— Vos jeux, demanda le croupier après avoir vérifié que Heero ne voulait pas de carte.

— Black Jack, répondit calmement Heero.

— Quoi ?!

L'Américain se le va de sa chaise. Pour prouver ses dires, le brun montra ses cartes à son compagnon. Un as et un dix.

— La chance du débutant ! Rhâââ, je suis maudit !

Heero haussa les épaules et Duo balança son jeu sur la table. Le Japonais se leva tranquillement et posa sa main contre l'épaule de Duo.

— Très bien, je me rends. Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Heero.

— Tester les ressorts du lit de la chambre d'hôtel, répondit très sérieusement le brun.

Duo le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

— Ça marche pour moi.

Le natté lui prit la main et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Auteur** : Sukida

**E-mail** : sukida6

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Je ne mords pas, donc une petite review pour avoir une opinion ? :)

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 2

— A taaaaable ! Hee-chan !

Heero tapota sur le clavier et termina d'écrire sa phrase. Il se leva et mit son écran en veille.

— Heeee-chaaaan ! Si tu descends pas tout de suite, je mets du fromage dans tes pââââtes !

La menace fit son petit effet et Heero apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Duo arrêta son chrono juste au même moment.

— Une minute trente. Tu fais des efforts mon cœur.

Le natté déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

— J'ai faim, répondit le japonais.

Il rendit le baiser à son amant et alla prendre la bouteille de vin pour la mettre à table.

— Quelle bonne maladie.

Duo sourit.

— Au fait, je te laisse mettre toi-même ta sauce bolo, parce que moi ou j'en mets trop ou pas assez, alors…

Duo leva les mains vers le ciel comme s'il voulait dire « _C'est pas ma faute »_ et se mit à table.

Brusquement, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Duo et Heero se regardèrent un court instant et Heero céda.

— J'y vais.

— Ouais, et remballe le vite parce qu'on mange là… Fit le natté après avoir bu une gorgée de son vin.

Duo préféra attendre Heero avant de commencer à manger. Il chipota à sa serviette pour passer le temps. Mais Duo n'était pas très patient et après quelques minutes, il soupira.

— Hee-chaaan, soupira le natté en jetant un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine.

Duo lança un regard navré à son spaghetti qui n'attendait que d'être dévoré. Tant pis, il devra manger froid…

L'Américain entendit des bruits de pas. Heero ne tarda pas à arriver.

— J'espère pour toi que c'était le président en personne qui est venu nous déranger lors de notre heure bouffe, car sinon…

Duo s'interrompit en voyant l'expression grave qui était affichée sur le visage du Japonais. Heero était si pâle… Duo se leva précipitamment et prit les mains de son compagnon.

— Heero… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va pas ?

Heero fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Ce comportement ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude de Duo.

— Heero, parle-moi ! Qui c'était ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Quatre ?

Le brun rouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas regarder en face Duo.

— C'est Trowa, c'est ça ? Ou Wufei ?

Duo força son compagnon à le regarder dans les yeux en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Répond-moi. Qui c'était ?

— Réléna.

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

— Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte !

Heero secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ouf, personne n'était mort. Duo soupira de soulagement.

Le brun prit délicatement les mains de Duo et s'éloigna de lui à contrecœur.

— Il faut que je parte.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

— Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

Mais Heero était déjà passé dans une autre pièce. L'Américain lui courut après et le retrouva dans la chambre à coucher. Il vit avec horreur le japonais mettre des vêtements dans un sac de voyage.

— Bordel, Heero, qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Heero ne répondit rien, trop occupé à rassembler ses affaires. De colère, Duo se plaça entre Heero et le sac.

— Heero ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas t'expliquer !

Ce dernier baissa le regard et ses mèches vinrent cacher ses yeux.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe… Je t'en prie… Demanda le natté d'une voix tremblante.

— Je dois partir. Désolé.

— Mais… Mais tu vas revenir hein ? C'est juste un boulot de garde du corps que tu vas faire, c'est bien ça, hein ?

Silence. Duo saisit les poignets du Japonais.

— Répond !

Les yeux améthyste de Duo se remplirent de larmes.

— Non.

— Non, quoi ?!

— Non, ce n'est pas en tant que garde du corps que je vais chez Réléna.

— Alors tu vas vraiment chez elle ?!

— Hn. Maintenant, pousse-toi s'il te plait.

Duo se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Il regardait dans la vague comme si tout ce qu'il vivait était un rêve. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait cette scène, pas lui.

— Tu reviendras ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler sa voix. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il ne remarqua même pas le visage crispé de Heero mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

— Je ne sais pas.

Le bruit de la fermeture éclair retentit. Le sac était enfin prêt. Heero le mit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

Duo jeta un regard suppliant à Heero. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Tu peux pas me faire ça, Heero.

Duo se plaqua contre le dos du Japonais et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

— Duo…

Même la voix du Japonais n'avait plus le ton assuré de tout à l'heure. Face à la détresse de son compagnon, le cœur d'Heero se serra.

— Je t'aime, Heero.

Le brun déposa sa main contre le bras de Duo. Comme une caresse réconfortante. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien de réconfortante. C'était comme un doux geste d'adieu.

— Alors, pars pas... S'il te plaît…

Le japonais ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

Le ton était ferme. L'étreinte de Duo se desserra et Heero se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

— Pourquoi, Heero… Pourquoi…

L'interpellé se retourna et fit face au visage inondé de larmes de son compagnon. Son cœur se serra encore plus.

— Je vais être père, Duo.

Le natté écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dû mal à accuser la nouvelle.

— Je dois… assumer mes responsabilités…

Duo ne dit rien, trop choqué pour répondre.

— Sayonara Duo-kun.

— Attend ! Protesta l'Américain mais ses mots moururent dès que la porte claqua.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **

-Merci à **Loriineda **pour sa review. Tu ne m'avais pas laissé d'email pour pouvoir te remercier, j'en profite donc pour le faire ici. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, donc la publication devrait être régulière ;)

- Ai changé un chouia le résumé. Je trouvais le premier trop vague.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 3

Duo laissa tomber sa veste sur le porte-manteau et ferma la porte. Ses clés tintèrent bruyamment quand il les déposa sur le meuble dans le hall. Il jeta ses chaussures dans un coin sans un regard et se dirigea tout de suite à la cuisine. Il se servit une bière et il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre pour boire.

Le natté alla vers le salon et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Il joua un moment avec la télécommande sans pour autant allumer la télé. Il était trop occupé à observer la pièce. Elle paraissait si vide. Si silencieuse.

Duo laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse. Il se sentait vraiment seul et abandonné.

Pour chasser le silence qui régnait, Duo alluma la télé et la regarda sans vraiment la voir.

**xxx**

— Si monsieur veut bien me suivre…

Heero hocha mécaniquement la tête et suivit le domestique. Ce dernier ouvrit une grande porte et laissa Heero passer en premier.

— Votre chambre monsieur.

Cette fois-ci, Heero ne répondit même pas par un hochement de tête. Il rentra et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était spacieuse. Un lit qui pouvait facilement accueillir trois personnes se tenait devant lui.

Plus d'espace pour mieux se sentir seul ?

A sa gauche une autre porte qui le menait vers une salle de bain rien que pour lui.

Le Japonais marcha sur le tapis d'orient et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre. Sans hésiter, il l'ouvrit et respira avec bonheur l'air frais de fin de soirée.

— Le dîner sera servi à 19h30 monsieur. Mademoiselle Réléna sera de retour à ce moment là.

Le jeune garçon sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour laisser le temps à Heero de se préparer et de s'installer.

**xxx**

Duo fit la moue en ouvrant son frigo presque vide puis haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. D'un geste brusque, il saisit un pot de crème glacée qui traînait et l'emporta avec lui dans le salon.

Il s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé et mit une couverture autour de lui. Il prit la télécommande et remit le DVD en marche. Pour une fois, il avait choisit un film d'amour au hasard et c'était tombé sur un qui finissait mal. Au moins Duo était bien dans l'ambiance maintenant….

Il planta sa cuillère dans sa glace à la vanille et se dépêcha de dévorer sa première bouchée. Au moins, c'était original comme dîner. Et puis Heero ne viendrait plus lui piquer quelques morceaux de glace comme il le faisait toujours. L'ogre, il cachait bien son jeu. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Heero était aussi gourmand ?

De toute façon, la question ne se posait plus vu qu'il n'était plus là… Duo tressaillit et plongea à nouveau sa cuillère dans le pot rempli de glace.

**xxx**

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à tout ce luxe. C'était un peu comme aller au restaurant sauf que tous les plats vous étaient présentés à l'avance.

Il tendit le bras pour saisir un plat mais un majordome le devança.

— Un peu de filet de soles dorés, monsieur ?

Heero lui lança un regard sceptique avant d'hocher la tête.

— Ne désirez-vous pas une entrée ? Notre chef peut vous préparer du foie gras de canard.

— Hn.

Mais comme le majordome attendait toujours une réponse, Heero répéta.

— Non… Merci, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Je te conseille de prendre « Malesan » avec ton poisson, Heero.

Le japonais leva les yeux de son assiette et découvrit une Réléna resplendissante. Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un. Elle portait une longue robe noire et un collier en or ornait son cou. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un fin trait de mascara ce qui les rendait plus profond. Quand elle se pencha, Heero vit ses cheveux cascader librement dans son dos.

— Un vin délicieux. Tu dois absolument goûter.

Elle lui sourit.

— Réléna…

Heero se leva pour aller la saluer. Il tendit sa main mais la demoiselle le prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis contente de te revoir Heero.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il observa un moment encore la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ventre avec insistance. Réléna laissa échapper un rire et tira un peu sur sa robe pour qu'Heero puisse voir la forme tant recherchée. Il vit alors son ventre légèrement arrondi. Pas de doute. Elle était belle et bien enceinte.

— Passons à table… Je suis sûr que tu dois être affamé après ton long voyage…

Heero hocha à nouveau la tête et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir.

**xxx**

Les larmes brouillaient la vue à Duo et ce dernier arrache un kleenex avec rage. Il en avait assez de pleurer comme une fillette. Il était temps de remonter la pente. Après tout Heero n'était parti que depuis trois jours. Il ne lui manquait même pas…

…

Un peu peut-être… Duo se mordit la joue et baissa honteusement la tête. Enormément. Heero lui manquait énormément…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue suivie bientôt de ses sœurs.

Duo se pencha pour finir le pot de sa glace mais il s'aperçut avec surprise que le pot était déjà vide.

— Shit, murmura-t-il avec colère.

Il essaya ses larmes avec le revers de sa main et éteignit la télé. Il était l'heure pour lui d'aller dormir. Ou plutôt de passer une autre nuit blanche…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, le téléphone sonna.

— Le service des âmes en perdition, j'écoute ? Quatre ! Comment tu vas ?

Le natté s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé en prenant bien garde de caler le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

— Quoi moi ? La vie est belle… Les petits oiseaux chantent, les nuages sont roses… Okay, okay, j'arrête ma comédie.

Duo prit une mèche qui s'était échappé de sa tresse et l'enroula autour de son doigt, distraitement.

— C'est pas la grande forme mais ça va aller mieux quoi… Hum ? Non, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Heero. Yeah, je sais pourquoi il est parti… Non, je ne te le dirais pas tout de suite… J'ai encore dû mal à y croire moi alors…

Il fit un geste avec sa main.

— Ben, je me suis fait frire un pot de glace comme plat principal… J'plaisante Quat' ! Je me nourris, t'inquiète pas. Non pas que de la pizza… Ni que d'hamburgers… Ni que de sodas… Quat-chan ! T'es pas ma mère, please !

Duo lâcha sa mèche et joua avec sa tresse.

— Ouais, okay, ça va. Merci d'avoir appelé. Bye.

L'Américain reposa doucement le combiné et soupira.

**xxx**

— Tu es sûr que ça va Heero ? Tu as l'air pâle…

— Ça va, Réléna.

— Mais tu as à peine touché à ton assiette ! Protesta la jeune fille en croisant les bras contre son ventre.

Heero soupira.

— Ça va aller. Pense plutôt à toi et au…

— Bébé, acheva Réléna, tu sais… Tu ne m'as toujours pas posé de questions sur ton enfant.

Heero tressaillît. D'un coup le poids qui lui oppressait l'estomac réapparut.

— Demain… Laisse-moi le temps.

Réléna hocha la tête, l'air coupable.

— Tu as raison... Excuse-moi. Repose-toi bien, Heero.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Heero ferma doucement la porte. Fatigué, il s'appuya un moment contre la porte. Puis, brusquement, il se précipita vers les toilettes et pour vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se glissa sous ses draps froids et éteignit la lumière. Avant de sombrer de un sommeil agité, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une seule et même personne : Duo.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **L'histoire avance doucement, mais sûrement. Les premiers chapitres étaient là pour placer le contexte. Les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais je m'améliore par la suite !

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 4

— Qu'est ce que tu penses de celui-ci ?

Heero fit la moue de façon presque imperceptible. Assez pour que Réléna ne s'en rende même pas compte et emporte le vêtement avec elle.

— Du rose ? Finit par réagir Heero pour se faire comprendre.

Il avait l'habitude que Duo comprenne la moindre de ses réactions. Avec lui, les mots avaient moins d'importance. Mais Réléna n'avait pas encore acheté le décodeur-Yuy et Heero devrait faire avec. C'est-à-dire qu'il devrait s'exprimer davantage… Pour son plus grand bonheur.

— Oui, du rose. Pourquoi, le rose te file des boutons ? Demanda distraitement la jeune femme en fouillant des les rayons.

— Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Duo avait aussi plus de patience contrairement à elle…

— Et si c'est un garçon… ?

Réléna arrêta sa fouille archéologique pour dénicher la perle rare et se tourna vers le Japonais.

— Ce sera une fille !

Elle lui dédia un grand sourire.

_Super_, pensa Heero_, J'ai déjà du mal avec les femmes alors…_

— Je me suis dit que… Elle sera trognonne avec cette jolie salopette rose.

Comme Heero ne répondit rien, Réléna recommença ses recherches. Elle saisit une robe en jean bleue et une autre noire. Elle les compara un long moment du regard puis les posa une à une sur son ventre. La blonde finit par soupirer.

— Heero, laquelle préfères-tu ?

— …

Réléna les agita sous son nez.

— Alors ?

— Les deux sont bien.

— Oui mais laquelle est mieux ? Insista la blonde devant le manque d'enthousiasme du Japonais.

Heero pointa du doigt une des robes au hasard. Son choix sembla satisfaire Réléna.

— J'avais aussi une préférence pour la bleue. On la prend.

Elle prit Heero par la main et se dirigea vers la caisse.

— C'est avantageux qu'on ait les mêmes goûts, tu ne trouves pas ?

— …

— Hum ?

— Hn.

Heero n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande autant son avis. Ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise que Réléna lui pose une question toutes les deux phrases. Très fatiguant aussi.

— Peut-être qu'on aura les mêmes goûts pour le nom de notre fille ?

— Son nom ?

— Oui. J'aime beaucoup les noms à résonance espagnole du style Alicia, ou Catalina.

Heero lui lança un regard dubitatif qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle tendit sa carte de crédit à la vendeuse puis embarqua tous ses achats qu'elle refourgua aussitôt à un garde du corps temporairement nommé « porteur ».

— On va en discuter devant un bon milk-shake. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Peut-être que Réléna finirait par s'habituer à ses silences.

— D'accord ? Répéta-t-elle impatiente.

Ou peut-être pas.

**xxx**

Duo fit tourner sa paille du bout des doigts avant de boire une longue gorgée de son coca. La fille assise en face de lui en fit autant. Après avoir bu, elle lui lança un sourire timide. Elle remit ensuite nerveusement sa mèche derrière son oreille et n'osa plus regarder son interlocuteur.

— Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? Demanda Duo après s'être trituré les méninges.

La jeune fille rougit et baissa un peu plus le regard vers le sol. Le natté manqua de se frapper le front avec dépit.

— J'aime beaucoup… Commença la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée, le spo…

DRIIIING

_« Quatre, je vais te tuer… Toi et tes idées… »_

Duo cocha la case non pour « _je souhaite revoir cette personne »_. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé et se leva.

— Au revoir.

Il s'assit à la table voisine en soupirant. La candidate en face de lui tendit la main avec un sourire appréciateur.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Alizée.

— Duo.

Alizée rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière avec élégance.

— Pourquoi un homme aussi séduisant que vous aurait besoin de faire un speed dating ?

Duo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— A moins que vous ne soyez un grand timide ? Risqua-t-elle.

Malgré lui, Duo éclata de rire.

— Pas vraiment. Je le fais par… obligation. Un ami me l'a ordonné… Conseillé très gentiment plutôt.

Alizée lui lança un sourire amusé.

— Et que recherchez-vous exactement ?

— Huuum. Dans deux jours je serai expulsé de mon appart, je cherche donc une femme d'un milieu aisé pour m'accueillir, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Nos cas sont semblables… Mais nous ne trouverons pas chaussures à notre pied de cette manière.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Duo n'en revenait pas. Cette fille lui avait fait retrouver le sourire. Après avoir passé une semaine à déprimer chez lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé sortir si vite. Et pour être sincère, ça faisait du bien de rire.

— Quels sont vos loisirs sinon ?

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien puis brusquement la sonnerie retentit. Les sept minutes s'étaient écoulées. Fin de l'entretien.

— Bon, ben… Bonne soirée.

— Vous aussi, répondit Alizée ravie.

Avant de s'assoir à la table suivante, Duo reprit son papier pour noter son impression. Il hésita un long moment avant de cocher la case « oui » je souhaite revoir cette personne. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant…

**xxx**

Réléna sortit de chez le gynécologue complètement livide. Elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre et s'éventa avec sa main. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs… Elle posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi puis sourit. Elle pensa un long moment au petit être qui vivait en elle depuis 5 mois. Impatiente, elle regarda l'heure. Bien, Heero ne devrait plus tarder.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Réléna sursauta.

— Tu m'a fais peur…

— Tu es pâle… Constata le brun.

Réléna rajusta ses lunettes de soleil noires. Grâce à cet accessoire, moins de personnes se retournaient sur son passage. De toute façon, c'était son ventre qui attirait l'attention maintenant. Elle ne craignait presque plus d'être reconnue. Et puis, elle avait son ex-garde du corps près d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Heero et se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait.

— Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Le japonais se contenta de lui passer la bouteille d'eau. Il s'assit ensuite près de la blonde.

— Et la visite ?

— Le docteur a dit que tout était normal, répondit Réléna après avoir bu, ne panique pas, je n'attends pas des jumeaux même si je suis énorme…

Réléna soupira. Heero ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le morale alors il ne dit rien. De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas mentir à Réléna et… elle commençait à être bien ronde. Il se contenta de serrer doucement sa main. Réléna lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant.

— En tout cas, ce sera bien une fille… Annonça la jeune fille en souriant.

Heero ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il s'y était fait. Il allait être papa… Il allait avoir une fille. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il ne s'y était pas totalement fait…

— Tu es sûr que ça va, Heero ?

— Hum.

— Tu as repris contact avec Duo ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

— … Non… Pas depuis que je suis parti.

— Ça va faire presque un mois…

Le visage d'Heero se ferma.

— Je sais, répondit le brun d'une voix morne.

Réléna n'insista pas. C'était toujours un sujet sensible et douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Heero. Et Heero avait l'air vraiment triste aujourd'hui… Elle se promit de faire un effort pour lui changer les idées.

— Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ?

_A suivre…_

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, positive ou négative ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ! Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, et de laisser des reviews ! Promis le chapitre 6 est plus long !

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 5

— Alors Duo et cette soirée au speed dating ? Demanda Quatre avec intérêt et crainte.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille qu'on débouche retentit. Trowa se pencha alors pour verser le rosé dans les quatre coupes. Duo croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et prit un air songeur.

— En parlant de speed dating, ça me fait penser qu'avant ce soir je dois te tuer Quat-Chan…

— Et avant ça, tu devras me passer sur le corps, fit remarquer Trowa en s'essayant au coté de son amant.

— Pas un problème…

Duo lui lança un sourire amusé.

— Allez Duo… C'était si terrible que ça ?

Le natté fit la moue avant de répondre.

— Affreux…

— Maxwell a fait son difficile une fois de plus…

— C'est vrai que si tu y avais participé, j'aurais tout de suite trouvé la perle rare…

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Wufei, qui était assis juste à côté de l'Américain, se leva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé d'en face. Duo laissa échapper un rire devant la réaction de son ami.

— Mais j'ai rencontré une fille intéressante… Reprit-il.

— Ha ! Fit Quatre victorieux, et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Alizée.

Le regard de Duo se fit pensif. Il joua distraitement avec le bout de sa natte.

— Tu comptes la revoir ?

Duo soupira avant d'hausser les épaules.

— On verra.

Le châtain se leva brusquement et prit son verre.

— A l'avenir, déclara-t-il en levant sa coupe au-dessus de sa tête.

— A l'avenir, répéta Wufei avec conviction.

— Santé, renchérit Quatre.

Trowa se contenta d'hocher la tête mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

**xxx**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Heero regardait les éclairs zébrer le ciel sombre. La pluie s'écrasait lourdement contre la vitre et le vent était déchaîné ce soir. Heero serra la couette qui lui tenait chaud et plongea son visage contre ses genoux repliés.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il ne réagit même pas. La lumière du couloir éclaira une partie de sa chambre et le brun consentit à relever le visage.

— Les plombs n'ont pas sauté malgré l'orage, tu peux allumer les lumières, tu sais.

Le japonais ne répondit rien ce qui fit accentuer l'inquiétude de Réléna.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir manger ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Heero la regarda avant de secouer la tête.

— Heero…

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du brun.

— C'est gentil, Réléna.

Soudain, le tonnerre rugit. Le regard d'Heero se fixa à nouveau vers le ciel.

— Mais, je n'ai pas faim…

Réléna retint un soupir et laissa tomber sa main le long de sa taille.

— Bien… Mais si l'appétit te revient n'hésite pas à appeler le majordome… Même si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit.

La blonde ressortit précipitamment de la pièce sachant pertinemment que Heero ne prendrait pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne faisait même plus l'effort. De plus, ça lui faisait de la peine de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Heero. Malgré son visage neutre, ses yeux reflétaient le chagrin. Et elle n'aimait pas que l'élu de son cœur soit malheureux. Elle devait faire quelque chose…

**xxx**

Le lendemain, quand on frappa à la porte, Réléna alla elle-même ouvrir. Elle croisa le regard gris du vieux médecin.

— Bonjour Docteur Kop.

— Miss Darlian.

Réléna invita l'homme à rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

— Vous allez bien, miss ? Vous avez pourtant bonne mine…

La jeune fille posa la main sur la rampe et s'arrêta.

— Ho, ce n'est pas pour moi, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

— Je me disais bien…

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire rauque.

— C'est un ami, il se trouve dans sa chambre et depuis quelques jours il ne mange presque plus et j'aimerais que vous fassiez une prise de sang pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien de grave…

— Pas de problème, miss Darlian, j'ai toujours le kit du parfait médecin avec moi.

Réléna lui sourit. Elle appréciait beaucoup les efforts que faisait cet homme pour la détendre et la rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la chambre de Heero. Réléna frappa à la porte et la poussa doucement.

— Heero ?

Cette fois-ci, le brun n'était plus contre le rebord de la fenêtre mais sur son lit, l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Quand il vit Réléna, il reposa l'ordinateur sur sa table de nuit et alla saluer le vieil homme d'une poigne ferme.

— Je suis le docteur Kop.

— Heero, le docteur Kop va te faire une prise de sang, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

— Il n'y en a que pour une minute, jeune homme.

Heero haussa les épaules pour signifier que non ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se rappela alors que ce n'était pas très poli de ne rien dire.

— C'est bon, reprit-t-il d'une voix morne.

**xxx**

Duo tourna la carte où était écrit un numéro de téléphone. Il hésita un long moment avant de saisir le téléphone. L'Américain laissa sonner cinq fois avant de raccrocher mais au moment où il reposait le combiné, quelqu'un décrocha.

— Hey ! Salut, c'est Duo. Tu te souviens de Duo, hein ?

Le ton nerveux qu'il avait eu au début de la conversation se noya ans un éclat de rire.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt sincère.

Il se calla cala dans son canapé.

— Moi ? Je survis on va dire…. Hum ? Mais j'aimerais bien vivre plutôt que survivre. C'est bien pour ça que j'appelle. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on se fasse une sortie tous les deux ? Pourquoi pas…

Duo prit sa natte et se mit à l'enrouler autour de son poignet.

— Comme un rencard, ok. Tu es libre samedi soir ? Je peux passer te prendre. Ce serait avec plaisir… A samedi alors ? Bye.

_A suivre…_

**A la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Note** : Et donc, c'est ici que je m'étais arrêtée. Dur dur de se replonger dans une histoire 6 ans après, donc si le style est légèrement différent c'est normal. Et je remercie la moi d'i ans d'avoir laissé des petites notes comme ça j'ai une mini trame :p

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 6

Réléna jeta un œil à sa montre : 20 minutes de retard. Elle soupira. Avoir le meilleur médecin de la ville ne garantissait en aucun cas sa ponctualité. Au moins, se dit-elle, il prenait vraiment le temps nécessaire pour chaque patient.

Elle tourna la page du magazine qu'elle tenait et fit semblant de continuer sa lecture. La jeune femme faisait de terribles efforts pour faire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'en réalité, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Heero.

Il avait perdu du poids. Déjà, à la base, il n'était pas très gros mais maintenant sa maigreur faisait peur à voir. Il restait des journées entières enfermé dans sa chambre. De temps en temps, il en sortait pour prendre des nouvelles de Réléna ou pour s'alimenter. S'alimenter était un bien grand mot, Heero ne prenait que de la soupe et du pain ou parfois une pomme. Pendant ces bons jours, il prenait du fromage ou de la charcuterie pour confectionner ses tartines. Rien de très consistant. D'où sa perte de poids spectaculaire.

Réléna observa Heero. Il regardait droit devant lui, immobile. Un vieil monsieur, assis à ses côtés, ne cessait de tousser mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Heero. Comme s'il était à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Soudain, il sentit le regard insistant que Réléna portait sur lui. Il releva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

La princesse secoua doucement la tête.

- Ça va bientôt être notre tour, annonça-t-elle.

Heero haussa les épaules. Ca lui était égal d'attendre. Et il replongea dans sa léthargie.

**xxx**

Duo avait fait des efforts vestimentaires. Au placard son vieux training qu'il portait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait choisit un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire. Une tenue classique mais habillée.

Il plissa les yeux pour repérer le nom qu'il recherchait parmi les innombrables locataires de l'immeuble. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il appuya enfin sur la sonnette.

Le parlophone se mit en marche.

- Hilde ? C'est Duo ! Je t'attends en bas de ton immeuble ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix enthousiaste.

Duo essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il était nerveux. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti avec une fille. Il avait été en couple avec Heero pendant 3 ans et avec lui tout avait semblait si naturel.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Penser à Heero dans un moment pareil n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver…

**xxx**

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Dorian, salua le docteur Kop en serrant la main Réléna, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard.

- Pas de problème, nous comprenons parfaitement.

- Monsieur Yuy.

Heero tendit la main au médecin et lui rendit sa poigne avant de s'assoir. Il observa furtivement l'homme qui fouillait dans une pile de dossier. Réléna lui avait assuré que c'était le meilleur spécialiste de la ville. A en juger par ces cheveux grisonnants, effectivement le vieil homme avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui.

- Ha, le voilà ! s'exclama l'homme en sortant un dossier où il était inscrit le nom d'Heero, comment vous sentez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

Heero regarda le médecin dans les yeux. Comment se sentait-il ? Las et triste. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Pire que ça, il avait l'impression de ne pas tenir le rôle que Réléna espérait qu'il prenne. Qui veut d'une loque comme père ?

- Ça va, mentit le jeune homme.

Le médecin ne fut pas dupe.

- Vous semblez avoir encore perdu du poids. Que mangez-vous habituellement le matin, le midi et le soir ?

Heero jeta un regard désespéré à Réléna. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il mangeait à n'importe quelle heure, en fonction de sa motivation et non de sa faim. De plus, il mangeait tout le temps la même chose : soupe et pain. Il était persuadé que le généraliste n'apprécierait pas sa réponse.

Réléna vint à son secours.

- Heero a perdu l'appétit depuis quelques temps.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- Mais que mangez-vous alors, Monsieur Yuy ?

Heero ignorait s'il valait mieux mentir ou dire la vérité.

- Principalement du pain, répondit-il à contre cœur en choisissant l'honnêteté.

- Pas de viande, pas de poissons ?

- … Non…

- Des légumes ? Demanda-t-il en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

- Non plus.

- Il va falloir travailler sur ce point-là absolument, il en va de votre santé. Je vais établir avec vous un régime spécial, qui vous permettra de reprendre du poids. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous ausculter.

L'homme se leva et désigna de la main la table de consultation.

**xxx**

Hilde sourit en apercevant Duo. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait grandi mais son regard malicieux était le même qu'à l'époque où ils se côtoyaient. Ses irrésistibles yeux indigo qui la faisaient fondre à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Duo, mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui venait à elle. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Alors, où va-t-on manger ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Je te laisse choisir. Honneur aux dames !

Il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Hilde se glissa rapidement dedans.

- Il y a un restaurant japonais pas loin d'ici, proposa la jeune femme quand Duo fut assis à côté d'elle.

Duo se figea. _Un restaurant japonais ? _Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus penser à Heero pour le restant de la soirée. Aller manger la nourriture d'origine de son ex était au-dessus de ses forces.

Hilde sentit la tension avant même que Duo n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée d'avoir osé proposer quelque chose que Duo n'appréciait pas.

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains.

- Je… J'ai trop bouffé japonais pendant tout un moment… Et je dois t'avouer que ça ne me tente plus, expliqua le brun d'une voix mal assurée.

Il regarda Hilde qui semblait désolée. D'un geste doux, il prit son visage entre ses doigts, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Mais que dis-tu d'un bon italien ?

Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Hilde oublia instantanément l'incident et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

**xxx**

Heero passa une série d'examens assez classiques. Le docteur Kop lui palpa l'abdomen, il prit sa tension, écouta son cœur et sa respiration pendant de longues minutes puis pour terminer, il pesa Heero. L'homme s'arrêtait à chaque fois pour noter ces observations dans son carnet et prenait des expressions affreusement sérieuses comme si Heero était atteint d'un cancer au stade terminal.

- Bien, fit-il en se rasseyant sur son large fauteuil, les analyses de sang correspondent à ce que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui : vous êtes en bonne santé.

Réléna soupira de soulagement.

- Mais vous avez de sérieux problèmes de poids. Et cela m'inquiète. Je vais vous envoyer chez une collègue qui est plus spécialisée dans ce domaine que moi.

- Une diététicienne ? demanda Réléna inquiète.

Le médecin regarda Heero dans les yeux.

- Non, une psychiatre.

**xxx**

Duo se rendait bien compte qu'il avait légèrement abusé du vin. Mais cela lui faisait tellement du bien de sortir, d'être en compagnie d'une fille telle que Hilde, si drôle et si pleine de vie. Il se sentait enfin bien.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a été cherché cette voiture complètement embourbée au milieu de nulle part ? se remémora Hilde, le camion-remorque était tellement lourd que lui aussi a été embourbé et on est resté là pendant des heures.

Duo éclata de rire.

- Heureusement que ce vieux fermier passait par là…, se souvient le garçon à la natte.

Hilde voulu prendre une gorgée de son vin mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà tout bu. Duo voulu la resservir et constata avec stupéfaction que la bouteille aussi était vide.

- hé ben, on se l'est enfilée à une de ces vitesses.

Hilde rit et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Duo.

- Qu'est ce que _tu _te l'es enfilée.

Avec maturité, Duo lui tira la langue.

- Je peux en commander une autre, si tu veux.

- Non, ça va. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour ce soir.

Hilde bailla et mit précipitamment se main devant sa bouche.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot cette semaine.

- Je vais demander l'addition, et je te ramène, ok ?

- Faut pas de presser pour moi, Duo… Et on peut se partager la note.

L'Américain secoua la tête.

- Pas question. Je t'invite.

Il fit un signe à la serveuse, et sortit sa carte de crédit pour couper court aux protestations de la jeune femme.

**xxx**

Heero regardait distraitement par la vitre de la limousine. Il attendait Réléna depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Cette dernière avait demandé à parler au docteur Kop en privé, prétextant des problèmes intimes. Heero n'avait pas insisté et était sorti de la pièce pour les laisser parler en toute tranquillité.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Le généraliste craignait qu'Heero ne souffre d'anorexie. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose sur cette maladie mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte que c'était sérieux. Peut-être que parler avec quelqu'un l'aiderait à aller mieux. Même si parler n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Il était temps qu'il fasse des efforts. A quoi bon être ici, au côté de Réléna si c'était pour être un poids pour elle ? Il était supposé l'aider, tenir son rôle de futur parent. Mais l'image de Duo lui revenait constamment en tête. Il était partagé. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Comment cela faisait-il qu'il lui manque autant ?

Heero se passa la main devant ses yeux clos. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec Duo. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Seulement, il avait peur… peur de dire la vérité, peur de tout lui expliquer, peur de sa réaction, peur de le revoir…

Mais fuir n'était pas une solution, non plus…

- Tout va bien Monsieur ? lui demanda le chauffeur qui l'observait depuis un moment dans son rétroviseur.

Heero releva la tête et essaya de faire bonne figure.

- Vous avez mal à la tête, on dirait ?

- Ça… Ça va passer, répondit le brun après quelques minutes de silence.

Soudain, la portière s'ouvrit et le vent s'infiltra dans l'habitacle. Réléna s'assit à côté d'Heero.

- A la maison, Javier, lança la jeune femme en claquant se portière.

Elle semblait soucieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles. Il l'interrogea du regard mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Elle était fatiguée de devoir décoder ces moindres expressions. S'il avait une question à lui poser, qu'il la pose clairement.

Heero fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas partager ces problèmes féminins avec lui.

**xxx**

- Et bien, merci pour cette agréable soirée, Duo.

- Pas de quoi Hilde, ça a été un réel plaisir de te revoir.

La jeune femme détacha sa ceinture et attrapa son sac à main qui était posé à ses pieds. Elle était prête à partir mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle jeta un regard à Duo. Devant l'hésitation d'Hilde, il coupa le contact du véhicule.

- On se revoit bientôt… ?

Hilde hocha la tête, ravie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, d'ici on pouvait voir son appartement.

- Est-ce que tu veux monter ? proposa-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devant son silence, la jeune femme paniqua.

- Enfin, si tu as envie d'un dernier verre, mais si tu es fatigué, ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé à partir du restaurant, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, cette proposition…

Elle ouvrit la portière. Vite, elle devait s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante. Duo la retient par le poignet, forçant ainsi Hilde à se rassoir. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander une explication.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Duo plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, Hilde garda les yeux ouverts puis, peu à peu, elle se laissa emporter par le baiser et à son tour ferma les yeux. Elle se colla à lui, intensifiant ainsi le contact entre eux.

- Je veux bien monter chez toi, décida Duo en interrompant le baiser.

Au diable ses dilemmes ! Il n'avait pas à choisir entre Hilde ou Heero. Heero l'avait abandonné sans explications. Il ne reviendrait plus. Passer le reste de sa vie à se lamenter ne faisait pas partie de ses options. Il allait donner sa chance à Hilde.

_A suivre…_

**A la semaine prochaine ! Je vais essayer de ne pas avoir de retard mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de boulot et donc très peu de temps pour écrire… enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! **

**Sukida**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

**Faites vos jeux !**

Chapitre 7

Une odeur de café et de pancakes flottait dans le petit appartement du 5ème. Duo ouvrit un œil. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'achetait jamais de café, encore moins de la farine ou des œufs pour se concocter des plaisirs sucrés.

Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il se souvenait. Il avait passé la nuit chez Hilde. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant un étau invisible lui comprimer le crâne. Et il avait bu. Trop bu à en juger par son mal de tête imminent.

Duo balaya la pièce du regard. Tout était impeccablement rangé, rien avoir avec sa chambre depuis qu'il vivait seul, il avait tendance à tout laissé trainer. Il repéra ses vêtements posés sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ne souvenait pas de les avoir pliés. Ce n'était pas son genre de se soucier de tels détails en étant dans le feu de l'action. Hilde serait-elle un chouia maniaque ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

Il se leva, saisit son boxer et son pantalon.

- Hilde ?

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la seule source de bruit : la cuisine.

- Bonjour Duo ! Bien dormi ?

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Je suis en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que tu as faim ?

Duo hocha la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant tout ce que la jeune femme avait cuisiné. Sur une assiette, des œufs sur le plat étaient empilés, sur une autre, une pile de pancakes fumants penchait dangereusement, façon tour de Pise. Dans un panier en osier se nichaient toutes sortes de viennoiseries. Dans la poêle que tenait Hilde, des morceaux de bacons cuisaient à feu doux.

- Heu… Tu attends des invités ?

Hilde poussa les morceaux de viande avec sa cuillère en bois pour les déposer dans une autre assiette.

- Je sais, je pense que je me suis un peu emballée.

Duo trouva le terme « un peu » faible, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'installa sur une chaise haute, face au festin.

- Fallait pas te donner tout ce mal, fit Duo mal à l'aise face à autant d'attentions.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Elle lui sourit et tendit l'assiette qu'elle avait spécialement préparée pour lui. Un énorme pancake avec un cœur au milieu, dessiné à l'aide de sirop d'érable. Face au silence de Duo, Hilde se justifia.

- Je sais ça fait kitch… Désolé pour ça… Je peux t'en donner un autre si tu préfères.

Elle voulut saisir l'assiette mais Duo fût plus rapide.

- Merci Hilde, dit-il en coupant un morceau avec ses couverts.

Il prit une bouchée pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme.

- Tu veux du café avec ça ?

- Oui, avec du lait, s'il te plait. Hé, Hilde, tu peux m'indiquer les toilettes avant ?

- Bien sûr, au fond du couloir à droite.

Duo s'éclipsa à pas de loup. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il ferma la porte, vérifia qu'elle était bien verrouillée avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se passa une main devant ses yeux clos. Il avait beau les fermer aussi fort que possible, les larmes continuaient leur descente, infatigables.

Il connaissait la raison de son chagrin. D'habitude, il arrivait à se maitriser. Mais le souvenir qui venait de l'assaillir était trop fort. L'image d'Heero vêtu d'un tablier rouge, acheté par Duo, où il était écrit « Le chef, c'est moi! », préparant un plat dans la cuisine, _leur _cuisine. Duo lui avait tourné autour pour s'avoir ce qu'il trafiquait, mais le Japonais l'avait mis à la porte, purement et simplement. Il se souvenait d'avoir été surpris de voir qu'Heero lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Sa gêne quand il lui avait apporté son assiette. Plusieurs petits pancakes étaient disposés de manière à être tous collé entre eux. Et au miel, un cœur maladroit avait été dessiné. Une déclaration d'amour silencieuse. La première qu'Heero lui avait offerte.

**xxx**

Tremblante, Réléna tenta de se relever et prit appui avec ses bras sur la cuvette des toilettes. Des larmes perlaient du coin de ses yeux. Elle voulut se mettre debout mais une nouvelle nausée l'assaillit. Elle se pencha et se mit à vomir.

- Réléna ?

_« Ho non » _pensa la jeune femme. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle essaya de fermer la porte avec son pied. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Heero la voit dans cet état. Sa tentative d'intimité échoua quand elle dû replonger la tête dans la toilette, secouée par une nouvelle nausée.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait les cheveux pour les empêcher de se mêler à l'infect liquide. Puis une légère pression sur sa nuque. Une main exécutait des mouvements circulaires, comme un massage. Réléna se détendit. Et la nausée passa.

Heero aida la jeune femme à se relever. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules de manière à la porter légèrement. De son autre bras, il saisit un gobelet qui trainait près de lavabo, le remplit et le tendit à Réléna. Cette dernière en profita pour se rincer la bouche.

- Où tu m'emmènes, Heero ?

- Dans ta chambre.

- Mais… Je dois encore achever de lire un rapport… Je l'ai reçu ce matin et…

Heero s'arrêta et regarda Réléna dans les yeux.

- Tu dois te reposer.

Son ton sévère ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Réléna soupira.

Elle se laissa faire quand Heero la déposa sur son lit. Elle ne fit rien non plus quand il rabattit la couverture sur son corps. Ses mains glissèrent malgré tout hors de la couette pour venir entourer son énorme ventre.

- Encore 2 mois et j'en aurais fini avec ces fichues nausées.

- Tu en as beaucoup ces temps-ci, constata le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'achever.

Heero la regardait trop intensément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Ces dernières semaines, il vivait comme un fantôme, dans son propre monde, sans faire attention aux autres. Il ne prenait pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Et aujourd'hui… il se montrait si attentionné. Réléna eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Ta visite chez le médecin est la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en rompant le silence.

- Oui, le 6, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

- Je viendrais avec toi, annonça le brun en se levant.

Réléna lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'Heero se proposait à l'accompagner.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

Heero secoua la tête, et fît comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec ce psychiatre, dit-il sans se retourner, et j'ai donné les recettes de la diététicienne aux cuisiniers.

Et il sortit de la chambre.

De stupeur, les yeux de Réléna s'agrandirent encore. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour consulter sur le champ une diététicienne. Quand le mot trouble alimentaire était apparu dans la conversation, Réléna avait paniqué. Même si le Docteur Kop ne lui avait pas conseillé d'aller voir ce genre de spécialiste, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait pris les choses en main. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'Heero accepte de recommencer à manger correctement et ça, ça ne tenait pas d'elle, mais au moins, elle avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. De l'aider. Et maintenant, Heero lui-même avait pris les initiatives en donnant les menus journaliers. Il agissait enfin. Il se reprenait en charge.

**xxx**

Quatre observait le manoir d'un œil méfiant. Alors c'était ici où vivait Heero. Il avait du mal à croire que quand il allait sonner, il le verrait sortir de cette immense propriété. Duo lui avait bien sûr dit qu'il habitait désormais chez Réléna, mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'arriverait pas à le croire.

Il appuya sur la sonnette. Une caméra zooma dans sa direction pour l'identifier.

- Vous êtes ? lui demanda la voix qui sortit de l'interphone.

_Quel accueil hostile_, pensa le jeune blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Réléna. De telles mesures étaient indispensables pour lui garantir sa sécurité. Il ne serait pas surpris d'être fouillé.

- Je viens voir Heero Yuy, déclara-t-il patiemment.

- Heero Yuy n'attend personne.

- Prévenez-le que Quatre Raberba Winner est ici.

- Monsieur Winner ?!

La voix changea. Elle se fit plus aimable.

- Veuillez-nous excuser, Monsieur… Nous ne vous avions pas reconnu.

Le portail s'ouvrit et la voiture noire s'engagea dans l'allée.

**xxx**

- Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Monsieur Winner vous attend dans le patio nord. Il a refusé de rentrer.

Heero avait donc bien entendu la première fois. Quatre était ici. Mais… pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec le blond. Certes ils s'appréciaient mais leur amitié perdurait grâce à Duo. Grâce à ce dernier, ils se voyaient régulièrement. L'Américain mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir ses relations avec les anciens pilotes, qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Heero n'avait pas eu ce besoin. Et quand il était parti, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait cessé de donner de ses nouvelles. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei… Ils appartenaient à Duo. Pas à lui. Il ne méritait aucune amitié des anciens pilotes. Il n'en était pas digne.

- Dois-je lui dire de s'en aller, Monsieur ?

Heero fût tiré de ses pensées.

- Non. Je vais aller le voir.

D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par le domestique.

Heero était nerveux. Mais il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le montrer. Une confrontation. C'était ce que l'ex pilote du Sandrock était venu rechercher. Il ne venait sûrement pas prendre de ses nouvelles. Ni parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Trop futile pour ressembler à Quatre. L'idée que quelque chose était arrivé à Duo lui effleura l'esprit mais ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles ne se faisait pas attendre. On l'aurait mis au courant directement, en téléphonant par exemple. Non, rien n'était arrivé à Duo, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête pour le rassurer. Mais ce dernier entrerait sûrement dans la conversation.

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut des cheveux blonds. Quatre était assis sur un banc en face de l'immense fontaine, et lui faisait dos.

- Tu en as mis du temps…

Quatre se retourna. Son regard était glacial. Heero frissonna. Quiconque connaissait Quatre aurait frémit devant ces yeux d'habitude si accueillants et chaleureux. Heero se sentait pris au piège mais malgré tout il s'approcha de Quatre.

- Comment vas-tu mon _cher _Heero ? Demanda le blond narquois.

Heero serra les poings. Quatre prenait son temps. Il ne comptait pas aller droit au but si facilement.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me demander _ça _?

Heero aussi pouvait se montrer sarcastique. Quatre donnait peut-être le ton, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

- Non, c'est vrai… admit le jeune homme, c'est juste que tu as l'air d'avoir perdu du poids.

La voix se fit moins agressive. Quatre pensait que Duo était le seul à souffrir mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. Ça l'importait peu qu'Heero souffre. Duo était son meilleur ami. Il était venu pour lui. Seul Duo comptait. Mais malgré tout… Il ne restait pas insensible à la douleur de son ex-coéquipier. C'était dans sa nature, et il n'y pouvait rien. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais ils avaient vécu certains évènements qui les avaient rapprochés. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer et on n'oublie pas aussi facilement ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Quatre secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser apitoyer. Il devait penser à Duo d'abord.

Le silence enveloppa les deux hommes. Quatre n'avait pas réellement posé de questions et donc Heero ne sentait pas _réellement _obligé de répondre quelque chose face à une simple constatation.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Quatre ? Demanda Heero d'une voix lasse, je sais que tu n'es pas venu sans raisons.

- Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, Heero, répondit Quatre en faisait allusion à la relation passée entre ses deux coéquipiers.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua sèchement le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Heero se retourna, prêt à partir.

- Arrête de fuir.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il lança un regard noir au blond. Comment osait-il… ? Mais il ne nia pas. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il cessa de fusiller du regard le blond et regarda le manoir sans vraiment le voir.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

A contre cœur et au bout de quelques minutes, Heero obtempéra. Mais il s'assit à l'extrémité du banc, aussi loin que possible de Quatre. Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Il fixait maintenant ses chaussures comme un enfant pris en faute.

Comme Heero ne disait rien, Quatre prit la parole et se promit d'être patient. Ça n'était pas la faute à Heero s'il avait un tel problème de communication. On lui avait toujours interdit d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il a appris à obéir aux ordres, en parfait petit soldat. Il n'a jamais appris dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Duo…

Le prénom de l'être perdu serra le cœur d'Heero, mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

- Duo m'a dit que Réléna était enceinte et que tu étais le père… Lui-même n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait, alors, je te le demande : est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Heero hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Sa gorge était nouée et à tout moment il risquait de fondre en larmes. Se contrôler devenait une torture.

- Mais…

Quatre semblait sceptique.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu es le père ? Tu n'as jamais… tu n'aurais pas pu….

Quatre ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Si Quatre… murmura le brun en regardant son ex-compagnon d'arme dans les yeux, j'ai trompé Duo…

_A suivre…_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! **

**A bientôt ! **

**Sukida * je sais, je suis sadique de couper le chapitre à ce moment là, mais ça s'appelle entretenir le suspense ^_-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Bon, finalement, les notes que je me suis laissée à moi-même ne sont pas très développées. Je m'avance dans des chemins que je n'avais surement pas imaginés à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire. La difficulté d'écrire une suite après tant d'années. J'fais ce que j'peux :p

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 8_

_« Quatre semblait sceptique. _

_- Comment peux-tu en être sûr que tu es le père ? Tu n'as jamais… tu n'aurais pas pu…._

_Quatre ne trouvait plus ses mots. _

_- Si Quatre… murmura le brun en regardant son ex-compagnon d'arme dans les yeux, j'ai trompé Duo… » _

Quatre fixa le japonais, bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son système auditif aurait-il pu être endommagé, même momentanément ?

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai trompé Duo… Et je n'en suis pas fier.

- C'est arrivé comment ? Je veux dire… Je vous sentais… Vous sembliez heureux…

Quatre n'avait pas l'impression de s'être trompé. Heero tenait sincèrement à Duo. Il repensa aux rares fois où il était venu chez eux, dans leur appartement. Personne n'aurait pu décrocher le sourire béat qui pendait aux lèvres du Duo. Dès qu'il parlait du Japonais, on sentait une certaine fierté dans sa voix. Et Heero était… Plus détendu. Plus serein. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards protecteurs au jeune garçon à la natte. Quatre voyait bien qu'Heero était plus tactile avec Duo. Il lui prenait la main en-dessous de la table, pensant que personne n'y prêtait attention. Une main posée sur la cuisse du natté quand celui-ci racontait une histoire particulièrement passionnante. Affectueux.

Quatre y avait vu de l'amour, de la tendresse. Il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Heero. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour Duo. Savait-il… ?

Brusquement, Heero se mit debout.

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que l'ex pilote du Wing le laissait en plan ?

- Trouvons un endroit tranquille pour discuter, proposa le brun qui s'était déjà mis en marche, tu viens ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir avant que tu m'expliques cette histoire…

**xxx**

Réléna observait la scène depuis sa chambre. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était au sujet de Duo.

Duo… Son éternel rival. Elle se doutait bien que l'état d'Heero était une conséquence de l'absence de Duo. Elle l'avait arraché à lui, avec sa fameuse révélation. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte du couple. Elle avait été égoïste.

Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait paniqué. La première chose qu'elle avait demandé à l'infirmière, ce fût de savoir de combien de semaines elle était enceinte. Après ça, elle dû faire un rapide calcul pour trouver la date de conception de cet enfant. La date était très importante pour Réléna. Elle devait savoir. Elle ne devait pas se tromper. Surtout pas.

Puis, vint le moment de réflexion. Devait-elle le dire au père biologique ou se taire ? Voulait-elle garder l'enfant ? Devait-elle prendre cette décision seule ? Elle pensa pendant un moment à avorter. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec le gynécologue, tout était prêt. Mais elle s'était dégonflée. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Elle qui était une grande pacifiste, comment pouvait-elle commettre un tel acte ? C'était contre ces principes. Et c'est dans cet état émotionnel instable qu'elle avait appelé Heero. Au début, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Et quand Heero avait décroché, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devait être honnête, sans rien lui demander en retour.

Qui avait-elle été pour croire que Heero resterait insensible ? Heero était un homme d'honneur, il n'allait pas se mettre à fuir face à cette responsabilité. Elle s'était menti à elle-même. Elle savait, quelque part, que son appel allait changer la vie d'Heero, la sienne mais également celle de Duo.

Tout ça à cause d'_une seule nuit_…

_**Flash-back**_

- Tu repars _encore ?_

Heero soupira dans le téléphone. Duo n'arrêtait pas de voyager ces temps-ci pour rencontrer divers responsables dans divers pays. Le désavantage quand votre boîte prenait de l'essor. Plus de responsabilités. Moins de temps. Heero repensa où le garage Maxwell n'était qu'un petit garage parmi tant d'autres. Maintenant son petit garage s'était transformé en _des_ garages dans _plusieurs_ pays différents sous le nom de « Maxwell corporation ». Duo lui avait promis que ces déplacements ne seraient que temporaires et qu'une fois qu'il aurait supervisé le lancement de chaque garage, il n'aurait plus à revenir sur place aussi régulièrement.

- Tu reviens quand ? _Dans_ _3 semaines ?! _

Heero regarda son agenda et grimaça. Dans 2 semaines, ça ferait 3 ans qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble. Pour leur premier anniversaire, Duo avait râlé parce qu'il avait oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié, il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il convenait de faire pour ce type d'évènement. Il ne savait pas Duo aussi fleur bleue. Pour leurs deux ans, Duo avait pris les initiatives et avait réservé une table dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville.

- Il me semblait que ça ne devait pas être plus long que 10 jours… Ils t'ont rajouté des dates… Sans t'en parler…

Heero soupira à nouveau. Il commençait à se demander si l'Américain en avait quelque chose à faire de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas t'arranger ? … Que veux-tu que je dise ?!

Le Japonais haussa la voix malgré lui, passablement énervé. Il entendit soudain la tonalité régulière qui lui signalait que la communication venait d'être coupée.

Heero fixa son agenda. Si Duo ne revenait que dans 3 semaines, il pouvait annuler ce qu'il avait prévu pour leurs 3 ans… Il s'apprêta à barrer l'intitulé _« Voyage à Hawaii »_ quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se plaqua contre le mur, se maudissant de ne pas avoir plus prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il détestait croire qu'il était seul, alors que visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas. Son instinct de soldat prit le dessus, et il sortit son arme, prêt à s'en servir.

Il fit un pas de plus près de la source de bruit.

- Réléna ?

Il baissa le revolver, et le rangea dans son étui.

- Je… Je suis désolée, Heero, balbutia-t-elle gênée, je ne veux pas avoir l'air indiscrète mais…. Je te cherchais… La porte était entrouverte et je suis entrée puis je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone et je n'ai pas osé faire de bruit pour ressortir, enfin, j'ai essayé mais apparemment, tu m'as repérée…

- Tu me voulais quelque chose ? demanda le brun en fermant la porte correctement cette fois-ci.

- Ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. J'ai donné mon discours tôt dans la soirée et j'ai salué quelques personnalités politiques importantes… Donc, nous pouvons rentrer…

Heero avait attendu que Réléna discute avec plusieurs ministres pour s'éclipser et passer un coup de fil à Duo. Le salon à l'étage lui avait semblé être une bonne option. Il était assez proche de Réléna s'il y avait le moindre problème. Et finalement, c'était elle, celle qu'il devait protéger, qui venait le trouver. Il faisait un bien piètre garde du corps ce soir…

- Merci de m'avoir dépanné pour ce soir, et je promets que c'est à titre exceptionnel, continua Réléna, si tu veux, je peux demander à ce qu'on prépare un jet privé et tu pourras être chez toi dans la matinée. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Réléna fronça les sourcils face au silence de son garde du corps.

- Tu pourras revoir Duo plus tôt que prévu… fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Essayait-elle d'insinuer quelque chose ? Heero haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y sera pas, Réléna. Ça m'est égal de rester une nuit de plus.

- Ho…

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Si elle continuait la conversation en plaçant des éléments importants, comme sa récente dispute avec Duo, cela l'amènerait à avouer à Heero qu'elle avait entendu une bonne partie de leurs échanges téléphoniques. Cela lui sembla assez impoli. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète, Heero semblait abattu, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.

- Est-ce que ça va, Heero ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Allons-y.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer la première.

******xxx**

Réléna s'était changée. Elle avait troqué sa belle robe de soirée bleu nuit contre des vêtements plus confortables un training rose pâle avec une chemisette blanche. Elle aurait aimé se glisser dans sa chemise de nuit juste après sa douche, mais elle voulait prendre des nouvelles d'Heero avant d'aller se coucher. Et une chemise de nuit n'était définitivement pas le bon vêtement à porter pour ce genre de situation.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de la résidence. Silence. Elle serra la main et la laissa retomber contre son corps. Devait-elle insister ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un bruit de verrou retentit. Réléna sursauta.

- Ho Heero !

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'il l'avait effrayée tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- J'espère que je ne te réveille pas… ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme qui semblait dans ses petits souliers.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'elle vienne embêter Heero à une heure pareille ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua le brun devant le regard insistant de Réléna.

Réléna se sentit ridicule. Heero semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû frapper à cette stupide porte. Elle devrait être dans son lit en ce moment même, loin de tous problèmes. Elle serra la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et se rappela sa soudaine utilité.

- Je… Je t'apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud… Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien et je… Je me suis dit qu'un peu de chocolat te ferait du bien.

- Hn.

Elle lui tendit si brusquement la tasse qu'elle faillit en renverser une bonne partie sur la moquette. _Oops…_

- Enfin, si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis là.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Comme si Heero Yuy était du genre à confier ses problèmes personnels. Comment avait-elle osé dire ça ? Il était vraiment temps qu'elle prenne congés, histoire de ne plus se ridiculiser comme elle le faisait.

- Ahem… Je vais te laisser te reposer…

Elle s'éloigna à petits pas de la chambre d'Heero quand ce dernier l'interpella.

- Réléna…

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort que du chocolat chaud ?

******xxx**

- Encore un.

- Heero, c'est ton quatrième verre, protesta la jeune femme.

Ça n'était décidément pas raisonnable.

Le brun ne tînt pas compte des protestations de son amie et saisit la bouteille de whisky. Il remplit son verre à ras bord, et en renversa une partie par terre. Il avait un peu de mal à viser correctement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était saoul. _Bien sûr…_

Réléna fit la grimace.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à boire ce truc…

Heero haussa les épaules. Le liquide lui brûlait un peu la gorge mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Tu en as déjà bu ?

- Non… Mais rien que l'odeur…

- Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu n'aimes pas si tu n'as pas gouté ?

Heero lui tendit la bouteille mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds secoua la tête.

- Non, merci.

- Comme tu veux.

Réléna fixa le Japonais. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne buvait que rarement, jamais au point de se rendre ivre. Car être ivre voulait dire qu'il perdait en réflexes, qu'il n'était plus aussi lucide. Heero détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même alors, pourquoi ?

- On célèbre quelque chose ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- On devrait ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu bois autant.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je bois… Ou plutôt pour qui…

Réléna rougit. Etait-il en train de faire allusion à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise tantôt ? A la dispute avec Duo ?

- Boire n'est pas la solution, murmura-t-elle.

- Non… Je ne pense pas non plus.

_Mais alors pourquoi ? _Se demanda la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été malheureuse au point de boire pour oublier. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Heero.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Duo ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Au diable les politesses. Heero avait l'air de savoir qu'elle avait tout entendu. Autant aller droit au but.

- Je… Je ne sais même plus si on est encore ensemble, soupira le Japonais.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle estomaquée.

Réléna n'avait pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de l'information et tout ce que cela découlait. Heero serait à nouveau célibataire ?

- On se voit plus. On ne se parle presque plus.

- C'est à cause de tous ces voyages professionnels ?

Heero hocha la tête. Il semblait si triste. Comme abandonné.

- Mais cette situation ne va pas durer, n'est ce pas ? Duo va bientôt revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour lui montrer son soutien. Il n'était pas seul.

- Je suppose qu'il préfère être loin de moi.

- Ho, Heero…

- Il est probablement mieux sans moi.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Réléna prenne Heero dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit des larmes rouler dans sa nuque et elle resserra son étreinte. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne soit plus triste.

Elle prit le visage d'Heero entre ses mains, chassa une larme du bout de ses doigts, et sans prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'embrassa. Heero ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais ne la repoussa pas non plus. Il se laissa faire.

C'était différent qu'avec Duo. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine, mais il constata qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes frissons que quand Duo l'embrassait. Réléna était plus douce, à contrario de Duo qui était plus passionné.

A la pensée de son amant, il sentit comme une boule au ventre. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il avait tort, que ce qu'il était en train de faire blesserait Duo. Mais… Devait-il continuer à tenir compte de ce que Duo ressentait alors que ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort pour leur couple ? Peut-être que Duo faisait pareil de son côté. Heero n'avait plus l'impression d'être important pour l'Américain. Il était toujours absent et Heero souffrait d'un manque cruel d'amour et de tendresse. Et de la tendresse, Réléna semblait prête à lui en donner, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé…

Son esprit se brouilla. Il avait du mal à réfléchir avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Réléna interrompit le baiser et Heero ressentit un manque. Il avait besoin d'affection. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et sans hésitation pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les caresses, timides au début, se firent plus pressantes, plus insistantes. Les mains d'Heero cherchaient, presque désespérément, cette chaleur. Il voulait se sentir plus proche de ce corps, encore et encore. Ne pas briser ce contact. Ne pas se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Inconsciemment, Heero choisit de suivre ses instincts et mit tout le reste de côté.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Réléna soupira en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé de se demander si cette nuit avait été une erreur ou non. C'était arrivé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer cet évènement-là de sa vie. A quoi cela servirait de se torturer indéfiniment ? Il fallait aller de l'avant. Elle le devait pour l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Sa priorité était l'avenir de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait plus se montrer égoïste comme par le passé. Il fallait qu'elle devienne responsable.

Soudain, elle sentit que le bébé lui donnait des coups de pied. Elle se mit à caresser son ventre rond pour tenter d'apaiser l'agitation de sa fille.

- Shhht, doucement… Maman n'est pas un punching ball, tu sais, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Elle sourit quand le bébé se calma. Elle avait hâte de voir se petite bouille. Vu son énergie actuel, sa fille n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Réléna releva la tête et s'aperçut que les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient sans doute trouvé un endroit plus calme, pour être certains de ne pas être dérangés.

- Heero…

Elle prononça son nom comme une plainte. Que c'était difficile d'avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés, proche mais en même temps si loin. Presque inaccessible.

Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec lui. Ce que le docteur Kop lui avait annoncé, elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle comme un secret. C'était injuste.

Elle attendrait que Quatre soit parti pour parler à Heero. Elle devait arrêter de reporter ce moment sous prétexte qu'elle le redoutait.

_Ce soir, _se promit la future maman face à son reflet.

_A suivre… _

Quelle galère pour écrire ce chapitre. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas totalement satisfaite…

Il fallait que je passe par la case Réléna/Heero, mais que ce fût difficile ! J'ai du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Attention, je ne suis pas une anti Rx1, pas du tout, dans certaines fics, ils sont même mignons. C'est juste que je trouve que leurs personnalités ne vont pas ensemble. Heero est trop réservé et Réléna trop polie pour le faire se bouger les fesses.

Et puis, c'est dur d'écrire des scènes d'infidélités ! J'ai essayé de rendre « la motivation » d'Heero crédible (même si je le vois difficilement dans le rôle de l'infidèle). Pour les besoins de ma fic, il fallait qu'il passe à la casserole, sinon, je me serai retrouvé avec une Réléna-vierge-Marie-enceinte-par-la-grâce-du-bon-Dieu.

J'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour me le faire savoir, laissez-moi un commentaire ^-^

A bientôt ^-^v

Sukida


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 9_

"_Crossin' my heart  
Open wide  
You're my crystal and clover" [1]_

Duo traversa le parc à vive allure. Il voulait faire un crochet par le lac avant de retourner à son appartement. Il faisait magnifique pour un mois d'octobre, et il voulait en profiter.

Le soleil était éblouissant. Les rayons lumineux faisaient ressortir la couleur des feuilles des arbres. Une belle variation de teintes rouges et oranges vifs.

"_All of me  
Honestly  
Is dedicated to hold you"_

Duo augmenta le volume de son Ipod. Il aimait particulièrement cette chanson qui lui donnait la pêche. Porté par la musique, il se surprit à accélérer en pleine montée. Sa respiration restait régulière. Il tenait un bon rythme.

Il arriva finalement au lac. Il se permit une petite pause. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir malgré tout. Il estimait avoir parcouru 7 kilomètres, ce qui était un peu plus que les autres jours.

Un chien passa à côté de lui et vint renifler ses chaussures. Le maitre accouru quelques secondes après pour reprendre le canidé, tout en s'excusant. Duo leva la main pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas de mal.

Il regarda sa montre. 10:06. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher sur le chemin du retour sinon il risquait d'être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Hilde. La jeune femme avait découvert dans le journal une exposition d'art et avait convaincu Duo de l'accompagner. Comme il n'avait rien de prévu, Duo avait accepté. Il allait occuper son samedi intelligemment.

Le jeune homme à la natte décida que sa pause avait assez duré et reprit sa course. D'un revers de la main, il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Il se promit de prendre une bonne douche dès qu'il rentrerait.

**xxx**

Hilde serra le gros bouquet qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'abimer et ce vent qui commençait à se lever n'allait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

- Où es-tu Duo… ? marmonna-t-elle tout en saisissant son portable de son sac.

La jeune femme avait eu en tête de faire une surprise à Duo. En chemin, elle était passée devant un fleuriste et avait eu l'envie subite d'acheter quelque chose. Elle était arrivée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu pour surprendre l'Américain. _Trop_ tôt.

Quand elle avait sonné à l'interphone, personne n'avait répondu. Naïvement, elle pensa que Duo dormait encore mais au bout de 10 coups de sonnette, le doute n'était plus permis. Duo n'était pas chez lui, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire demi-tour et revenir à l'heure convenue mais elle n'avait pas envie de baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Elle composa le numéro de son petit ami et soupira en entendant le bip si particulier du répondeur.

- Duo, c'est moi ! Je suis devant chez toi… Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ?

Alors qu'elle raccrochait, elle aperçut une silhouette familière, au loin. Un jeune homme courrait dans sa direction. Il portait un short de sport et un T-shirt blanc. Une tresse se balançait dans son dos à un rythme régulier.

- Hilde ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le natté en arrivant à sa hauteur, je pensais qu'on avait rendez-vous à 13h ?

- Bonjour, Duo. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Duo, qui reprenait son souffle, secoua la tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux respirer.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hilde… Je suis surpris, c'est tout.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Berk, tu es tout mouillé, protesta la jeune femme en frottant sa joue.

Le jeune homme à la natte rit de bon cœur.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait un jogging de 10 kilomètres.

Duo remarqua les fleurs.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Hilde suivit son regard.

- Ça, mon cher ami, ça s'appelle un bouquet de roses, et c'est pour toi, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le bouquet.

- C'est pas le rôle du mec d'acheter des fleurs ? Tu m'envoies un message là ? plaisanta Duo en prenant les fleurs.

- Pas du tout, protesta la jeune femme vexée, j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose de sympa, c'est tout.

Hilde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

- Hilde…

- Ça ne te plait pas ? remarqua la jeune femme blessée.

Elle voyait bien que Duo n'était pas enchanté de la voir ici. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié pour le bouquet. Peut-être que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de cadeau à donner à un garçon, finalement.

- C'est gentil d'être venue plus tôt, et le bouquet c'est adorable de ta part, seulement…

- Seulement quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à l'appart' plutôt ? proposa l'Américain qui commençait à frissonner de froid.

Courir dehors était une chose, rester inactif en était une autre et Duo commençait à ressentir la différence de température depuis qu'il était statique. Sans attendre sa réponse, Duo prit la main d'Hilde et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

**xxx**

Quatre fixait sa tasse vide sans vraiment la voir. Il pensait à ce qu'Heero venait de lui dire. Il était loin de soupçonner les problèmes de couple qu'Heero et Duo avaient vécu à cause du travail de ce dernier. Ce qui était arrivé était un simple concours de circonstance. Si Réléna n'avait pas été là pour consoler Heero… Si Duo avait prêté plus d'attention à Heero… Si Heero ne s'était pas réfugié dans la boisson à ce moment-là…

Il pensa qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de « si » dans son raisonnement et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas juste. Il n'y avait pas réellement de coupable. Ce n'était pas plus la faute de Duo, d'Heero ni de Réléna. Tous trois méritaient des reproches et des excuses.

- Désirez-vous un autre café, monsieur ? demanda poliment la jeune serveuse en passant près de leur table.

- Hum ?

Quatre mit du temps à rejoindre la réalité, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Du café ? répéta la serveuse en haussant le ton.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir au fond de la salle pour préparer la commande.

- Quatre ? risqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assis en face de lui.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Ça fait, hum, un moment que tu ne dis rien…

- Je réfléchissais, avoua le blond.

- Tu dois sans doute penser que Duo est bien mieux sans moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te permet de lire dans mes pensées, Heero ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif, mais Heero se sentit menacé. Il se sentait jugé, analysé. Il détestait cette sensation.

- Tu es du côté de Duo, constata le brun avant de prendre une gorgée de son soda, et comme je suis le mauvais dans cette histoire, tu dois logiquement préférer que je reste loin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas…

La serveuse se rapprocha d'eux, lentement, en prenant soin de garder son plateau en équilibre. D'une main experte, elle déposa le café sur la table et rajouta une mini-tablette de chocolat à déguster avec la boisson. Quatre la remercie d'un signe de tête et la serveuse s'éloigna pour distribuer ses autres commandes.

Quatre prit tout son temps, après tout, il n'était pas pressé. Il déballa l'emballage de protection de son sucre et le jeta sans un regard dans le liquide fumant.

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu Duo aussi heureux qu'avec toi… admit-il à contre cœur en touillant son café.

Quatre soupira face à cette triste vérité. Cette vérité qui les rendait tous les deux malheureux. Ils étaient mieux ensembles que séparés mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, murmura Heero presque à regret.

Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas sur la même conclusion que le jeune blond.

- Tu lui as fait du mal, c'est sûr… Qui aurait l'idée de disparaitre de la sorte, sans de réelles explications ?

Heero encaissa la remarque sans sourciller. Il savait qu'il était en tort. Souvent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir réagi autrement ce fameux soir. Mais il est impossible de changer le passé.

- Heero… Je crois que tu les lui dois…

- Qu'est ce que je lui dois ?

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris quelque chose à Duo. Quand il l'avait quitté, il s'était contenté de prendre le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire des vêtements et quelques ustensiles de toilette. Rien qui n'avait de la valeur aux yeux de Duo.

- Des explications. Si tu as un tant soi peu de respect pour Duo, tu dois lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…

Nerveux, le Japonais se passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eût pour résultat des les ébouriffer davantage.

- Il va me détester, Quatre…

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que Duo sache la vérité, trancha le jeune homme impassible.

Heero inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Rien n'était en train de se jouer. Il restait maitre de la situation. S'il le voulait, il pouvait envoyer Quatre paitre et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Il était certain que son ex-coéquipier n'allait pas se permettre de répéter un tel secret. Si quelqu'un devait dire à Duo ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était bien lui. Et s'il ne le désirait pas, Duo n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Qu'as-tu as perdre ?

Rien. La réponse était rien. Il avait déjà perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

- Je… Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ?

Le regard d'Heero était suppliant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Duo une seconde fois.

- Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille encore me parler, remarqua Heero fataliste.

- Le Heero que je connaissais n'abandonnait pas si facilement…

Quatre avait raison. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de baisser aussi facilement les bras. Il se devait d'essayer.

L'ex-pilote du Sandrock aperçut le revirement de situation. Heero se tenait plus autant courbé comme tout à l'heure, mais droit. Il n'évitait plus son regard. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir conseillé ? Tu es pourtant du côté de Duo.

- Parce que je pense que cette révélation va l'aider justement, expliqua le blond.

- Aider à quoi ? À ce qu'il revienne à moi ? Ou au contraire, à tourner la page ?

Heero ne semblait pas convaincu. Quatre se permit son premier sourire depuis sa rencontre avec le Japonais. Autant dans la première que dans la seconde option, Duo pourrait se reconstruire et ça, c'était le réel objectif de Quatre.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

**xxx**

A l'aveuglette, Duo attrapa la bouteille d'après-shampoing. Il se permit une généreuse couche, bien plus volumineuse que la noisette habituelle et commença à masser son cuir chevelu avec dextérité.

Il se sentait bien. Une douche bien chaude après le sport faisait partie de ces petits plaisirs. Il se détendit légèrement même s'il restait perturbé par la venue d'Hilde. Il était content de la voir mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle le couvrait de cadeaux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et se montrait légèrement envahissante. Duo n'avait plus l'habitude d'une telle proximité avec quelqu'un et les choses allaient un peu trop vite à son goût.

Voilà pourquoi Duo avait retardé la discussion avec la jeune femme, prétextant le besoin de se rafraichir avant. Et il prenait son temps car il redoutait ce moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Hilde, mais il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. N'étant pas totalement remis de séparation avec Heero, Il préférait y aller en douceur.

Duo cessa de se rincer les cheveux. Le court moment de sérénité venait de se briser à la seule pensée d'Heero. Il essayait vraiment de ne plus penser à lui. Tous les jours, c'était devenu son combat quotidien. Mais s'interdire de penser à la personne qu'il avait tant aimée était le meilleur moyen de penser à elle.

Il pensait quotidiennement à Heero. Parfois, ces moments étaient fugaces, l'image du Japonais s'imposait dans son esprit et repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, tandis que par moment, l'image restait incrustée et refusait de partir. Duo pouvait ruminer ses pensées pendant des heures, dans ces périodes-là. Il se demandait ce que Heero faisait, comment il allait, est-ce qu'il pensait à lui de temps en temps ? Des questions qui restaient sans réponses et qui le torturait.

Il se demandait parfois pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero l'avait quitté si brusquement. Avait-il menti en lui avouant qu'il allait être père pour lui éviter d'affronter la vérité ? Était-il vraiment amoureux de Réléna ? Duo n'en savait rien. Il savait que ce genre de pensées ne l'aidait nullement à aller mieux.

Il sortit de la douche et saisit le premier essuie qui lui passa sous la main. Il s'habilla en un temps record.

- T'es as mis du temps ! rouspéta Hilde qui s'était assise dans le canapé, télé allumée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'était changé. Il portait un jean classique et un t-shirt noir. Il paraissait plus décontracté que tout à l'heure. Et surtout, il sentait délicieusement bon.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejoint alors ?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil coquin. Hilde resta bouche bée et rougit. Elle reporta son attention sur un spot publicitaire qui passait en ce moment. Un énième produit de lessive miraculeux.

- Je pensais pas que tu voulais m'avoir dans tes pattes, avoua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par la publicité.

Duo s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Okay, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on discute, toi et moi.

Il lui prit la télécommande et d'un geste rapide, il éteignit la télé.

- Discuter de quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Elle s'attendait au pire. Duo voulait-il mettre un stop à leur relation ? Ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, bon sang. Aurait-elle fait quelque chose qui l'aurait dérangé ?

Duo passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle.

- Hey, sois pas tendue comme ça.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque et commença à masser la zone crispée.

- Je suis pas tendue, répliqua Hilde piquée à vif.

- Ha bon ? J'arrête alors ? proposa Duo en cessant son activité relaxante.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien qu'elle adorait ces moments de tendresse. Il voulait juste qu'elle capitule.

- Non… Tu peux continuer, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle se détendit aux contacts des doigts experts de Duo. Ce dernier en profita pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Ecoute Hilde… Nous deux, c'est sympa, j'veux dire c'est le début et tout, et ça me plait. Seulement…

- Seulement ? répéta Hilde de nouveau crispée, tu veux qu'on arrête là, c'est ça ?

Duo arrêta son massage pour prendre les deux mains d'Hilde.

- J'ai pas dit ça. N'essaye pas de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle avait tendance à tirer des conclusions hâtives.

- Donc pas de rupture ?

- Non, c'est pas du tout le sujet. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est de nous. Ça…

Duo chercha ses mots signe qu'il était plus nerveux qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

- Ça va trop vite pour moi, continua-t-il, je veux dire, tu sais que je sors d'une longue relation…

- Avec Heero, poursuivit Hilde malgré elle jalouse.

Duo tiqua en entendant le mot de son ex.

- Oui… Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour une relation sérieuse. Je dois être honnête avec toi Hilde. N'attends pas trop de moi.

Hilde inspira profondément.

- Je n'attends pas trop de toi, Duo.

- Faisons les choses à notre rythme.

- Ou plutôt au tien ? proposa Hilde en lui souriant.

Elle ne le prenait pas mal. Elle se doutait que pour Duo ce n'était pas évident. Il avait l'air absent par moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Et dans ces moments-là, elle était prête à parier que ce n'était pas d'elle auquel Duo pensait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle avait trop Duo dans la peau pour se permettre d'être difficile ou jalouse. Elle savourait chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui et se promit de faire plus attention. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était laissé emporter.

- D'accord, faisons les choses à mon rythme, reprit Duo avec le sourire, je suis plus à la traîne que toi sur ce coup-là.

- Plus de cadeaux, ni de visites surprises ?

- Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Je ferai attention Duo, promit Hilde les yeux brusquement brillants.

Emue, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réfugier dans ses bras. Si elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir, elle allait devoir tenir ses promesses. Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Elle allait se montrer digne de lui.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Duo, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est important d'être sincère, répondit ce dernier en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

_A suivre… _

[1] "Chairlift - I Belong In Your Arms". Avis aux sportives, bonne musique pour un petit jogging ^_~

**Note :**

Pas grand-chose de nouveau dans ce chapitre. Des remises en questions, des moments de doute… L'action viendra par la suite, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai encore quelques cartes dans mon jeu ^_~ Je préfère un chapitre court mais bien ficelé qu'un long mais bâclé.

Alors, effectivement, j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, car je n'écris pas vite du tout. Seulement, il y a des jours où l'inspiration n'est pas du tout au rendez-vous, ou je me sens parfois découragée, et c'est dans ces moments-là que vos commentaires me sont importants. Ils me permettent de me rebooster, de m'améliorer. Alors franchement, n'hésitez pas, un commentaire, même tout simple, ça peut faire la différence. Merci à vous.

A la semaine prochaine.

Sukida


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 10_

Réléna était à moitié allongée sur la table obstétrique, prête à être examinée par la gynécologue. Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre un T-shirt long. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise nue. De plus, Heero était présent, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus nerveuse. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient vus nus. Une fois. Mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret, à hauteur de Réléna et sortit le brassard pour prendre sa tension.

- Bien, même si je ressens de plus en plus la fatigue.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait préciser que ces nausées étaient revenues.

- C'est normal à votre stade. A la 27ème semaine, le bébé pèse son poids. Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir les jambes plus lourdes ?

- Un peu. Mais c'est supportable.

La gynécologue dégonfla le brassard et compta dans sa tête les pulsations.

- 13 de tension. C'est bien.

Heero observait les deux jeunes femmes, légèrement en retrait. Le médecin était en train de vérifier le rythme cardiaque de Réléna à l'aide de son stéthoscope. Lorsque le docteur Dubois annonça qu'elle allait vérifier le col de l'utérus, par prudence, Réléna rougit violement, ce qui n'échappa ni au médecin, ni à Heero.

- Un problème ? s'enquit le médecin inquiet.

Heero s'avança près de Réléna.

- Tu préfères que je sorte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle se sentait stupide d'être aussi pudique, mais elle n'arriverait pas à se détendre tant qu'Heero serait là pour cette partie de l'examen.

**xxx**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la consultation, la voiture n'était toujours pas arrivée. Heero prit son téléphone pour avertir Javier que la visite s'était terminée plus tôt que prévue.

- Attends, Heero.

Heero suspendit son geste, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux attendre ici ?

C'était une belle journée d'automne. Le ciel était dégagé et une légère brise venait rafraichir l'air ambiant.

- J'aimerais un peu marcher, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien. Où veux-tu aller ?

Réléna ne connaissait pas très bien les environs de l'hôpital, ainsi le hasard décida pour elle.

- Prenons cette rue à gauche.

Heero ne la contredit pas. Il ne comprenait pas très bien le besoin de Réléna de se dégourdir les jambes, mais il l'acceptait. Peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux après.

- Pas trop longtemps, alors, l'avertit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, le médecin vient de te demander de te reposer…

- Pas plus de quelques pâtées de maisons, promit la blonde en se mettant en marche.

Elle voulait profiter de cette occasion pour parler avec Heero. Elle coupa discrètement son portable. Personne pour les déranger.

Ils passèrent devant une épicerie fine, et Heero en profita pour acheter des sandwichs. Il était presque midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Il en prit un jambon-fromage pour Réléna et un thon crudités pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, l'avertit Réléna quand Heero lui tendit le sandwich.

- Tu as perdu l'appétit ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé au docteur ce matin ? le sermonna Heero en fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

Réléna n'avait pas totalement perdu l'appétit. Ce qu'elle devait dire à Heero la rendait tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir le ventre noué. Elle ne pourrait rien avaler avant de s'être confiée.

- Heero, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Elle se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. Heero attendit patiemment la suite. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire semblait lui tenir à cœur.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant car je n'en étais pas certaine, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûre…

Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il fallait que les mots sortent. Le plus vite serait le mieux. C'était comme enlever un sparadrap. Si on prenait son temps, la douleur était plus vive, alors que si on l'enlevait d'un coup sec, la douleur n'avait pas le temps de s'installer.

- Heero, je…

Réléna inspira profondément. Heero la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle était en train de faire trainer les choses.

- Je dois te dire que…

Et brusquement, Heero comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il voulait lui épargner cette épreuve. Elle n'avait pas à lui faire un tel aveu.

- Réléna… dit-il doucement, tu sais que mon cœur est déjà pris…

Réléna releva la tête, confuse.

- Même si je ne suis plus avec… Personne ne pourra prendre sa place.

- Prendre sa place ? répéta la jeune femme hébétée.

La situation lui échappait. Ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Il baissa les yeux et fixa les sandwichs qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait l'air terriblement désolé.

Réléna avait une furieuse envie de bouger. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Pourquoi les évènements prenaient-ils cette tournure ? Elle passa devant lui d'un pas vif.

- Réléna ! cria Heero.

Elle ne voulait pas du tout parler de ça. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Heero ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais entendre cette affreuse vérité de la bouche d'Heero lui avait brisé tous ses espoirs. Tant qu'ils n'évoquaient pas le sujet, tout restait possible. Elle se disait qu'un jour peut-être, il cesserait de la voir comme une simple amie. Plus maintenant.

Elle chassa ses larmes du revers de sa main. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle alimenté pendant si longtemps cet espoir qu'un jour Heero tombe amoureux d'elle ?

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle ne vit pas le feu rouge qui indiquait aux piétons de rester sur le trottoir. Elle traversa et elle entendit une voiture klaxonner. Soudain, elle fût tirée en arrière par une force incroyable. Heero la tenait fermement serrée contre lui, à l'abri.

- Fais attention !

- Heero !

- Tu n'es plus toute seule, pense au bébé, lui dit-il doucement, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelques chose.

Elle renifla bruyamment et releva la tête pour faire face à ces yeux bleus accusateurs.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté Heero ?

Elle se mordit la langue dès que la question eut franchi ses lèvres. Elle ne comptait pas lui demander ça. Il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec le bébé, Réléna.

- J'ai pleins de domestiques pour m'aider, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier.

Heero essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

- Tu es mon amie, Réléna. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

D'un geste tendre, il remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de la tresse de Réléna.

- Et puis, c'est mon rôle en tant que futur père.

La boule que Réléna avait au ventre réapparut. Elle avait toujours l'occasion de lui dire.

- Tu…

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Heero retentit. Javier venait d'arriver devant l'hôpital et s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir. Le Japonais indiqua la rue où il se trouvait et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Réléna s'était dégonflée [1] et n'avait pas osé aller jusqu'au bout de sa déclaration. Elle était juste fatiguée. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir.

**xxx**

Duo était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, bras croisés. Les yeux dans le vague, il fixait la chambre à coucher. Il fallait qu'il s'y mette. Il avait repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il eut une révélation ce matin, quand Hilde était venue chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il invitait la jeune femme à monter dans son appartement. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que discuter, puis étaient partis à l'exposition, pourtant quelque chose avait dérangé Duo. Les affaires d'Heero étaient encore présentes dans certaines pièces. Des vêtements, des gadgets électroniques qu'il n'utilisait jamais, des affaires de toilette (sa mousse à raser notamment), bref des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient plus. Et comme Heero n'était pas venu les réclamer, il comptait les emballer dans un carton et lui envoyer par la poste ce qui lui appartenait.

Hilde et Heero ne faisaient pas bon ménage ensemble. Il fallait les séparer avant que les deux ne laissent une marque indélébile sur les lieux. Duo avait besoin que son appartement redevienne stérile, comme un terrain neutre, avant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre y mettre sa « marque ».

- Par quoi je commence… ?

Il s'interrogeait. Il pouvait choisir la partie la plus facile pour le début ou pour la fin. Dilemme.

Il fixa à nouveau la chambre avant de pivoter vers la salle de bain. Il y avait moins d'affaires à Heero dans la salle de bain, pensa-t-il en essayant de se remémorer les produits qu'utilisait le brun. Il prit un grand sac en plastique et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers son objectif.

Il alluma la lumière et fut quelques instants ébloui par la lampe principale. Il cligna des yeux pour mieux voir. L'Américain ouvrit le premier placard qui se trouvait à sa portée. Des shampoings, des lotions pour cheveux, du parfum pour hommes, divers rasoirs (électriques ou non), des vieilles brosses à dents encombraient les étagères. Duo se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et réfléchit. Il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour ranger et se débarrasser des trucs qu'il n'utilisait plus. Qui avait besoin de brosses à dents qui dataient de Mathusalem ? Il alla chercher dans la cuisine un sac poubelle et lança une bonne partie des vieilleries dedans. Il mit les objets qui n'étaient pas à lui dans le sac en plastique. Il ne put s'empêcher d'asperger un de ses poignets avec le parfum d'Heero. Cette odeur ramena un tas de souvenirs en mémoire et Duo eut les larmes aux yeux. Vite, mettre le parfum dans le sac et ne plus y penser.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de fouiller les armoires, il regarda autour de lui et fut plutôt satisfait. Cela avait été moins compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il suffisait de trier. Heero, Duo ou poubelle. Ce n'était que des objets de la vie quotidienne. Rien de vraiment sentimental. A part peut-être le parfum. Les odeurs arrivaient toujours à lui ramener de puissants souvenirs. Même des souvenirs de son enfance rejaillissaient quand il sentait une odeur familière, une odeur qu'il pensait avoir oubliée. Comme l'odeur caractéristique des bonbons que Sœur Hélène adorait suçoter. Des violettes. Il associait automatiquement cette odeur à la none.

Il avait hésité longtemps avant de déposer le parfum dans le sac en plastique. Il aimait ce parfum. Il avait l'impression qu'Heero était près de lui. Mais c'était une illusion et ce parfum ne lui appartenait pas. Il devait le rendre.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit les placards à vêtements. L'odeur d'Heero la frappa de plein fouet, mais il tînt bon. Il commença par ranger les T-shirts et les pulls dans une boite à carton. Il hésita quand il rendît des vêtements que lui-même avait offerts à Heero. Est-ce qu'Heero aimerait les récupérer ? Ou cela lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs ? Et puis il se dit qu'Heero ne se rappellerait même plus que c'était lui qui les avait offerts. Il ferma la première caisse à l'aide d'un énorme papier collant brun. Il écrivit au marqueur indélébile _« vêtements H. Yuy » _et déposa la caisse dans le bureau. Il entreposerait toutes les affaires ici en attendant de les expédier.

Il profita d'être dans le bureau pour prendre un autre rouleau de scotch, le sien étant presque vide. Il se rappela alors que c'était Heero qui rangeait d'habitude ce genre de choses et il n'avait aucune idée d'où le brun avait rangé les rouleaux neufs. Il ouvrit tout les tiroirs à la hâte. Il était en colère de ne pas savoir où se trouvait ces objets. Il suspendit son geste quand il tomba sur une photo d'Heero et lui. Elle avait été prise quand ils avaient un weekend à la montagne pour skier. Duo tenait l'appareil devant lui, le bras en l'air et avait obligé Heero à poser. Ce dernier ne souriait pas et sa moue boudeuse en disait long sur son envie de jouer au mannequin. Il était beau. Ses yeux bleus s'accordaient parfaitement avec le ciel azur. Duo souriait mais il avait fermé les yeux à cause du soleil. Cette photo était comique. Elle illustrait parfaitement leur complicité.

Duo tomba à genoux et passa sa main contre sa joue et il se rendit compte qu'elle était mouillée. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il remit la photo à sa place et ferma violemment le tiroir. Au diable le papier collant. Il avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer à ranger. Chaque objet avait la marque d'Heero. Les souvenirs du passé lui revenaient en pleine figure. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux jours où ils avaient été heureux. Ces moments perdus pour toujours.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il continuerait son tri plus tard, mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

Commencer par le plus facile, c'était risquer de trébucher sur le moindre obstacle et Duo venait de l'expérimenter.

**xxx**

- Tu t'en vas ?

La voix de Réléna trahissait de la peur. Cette dernière regardait, impuissante, Heero mettre des affaires dans un sac de voyage.

- Quelques jours seulement.

- Mais il est 20 heures passées, protesta la jeune femme en regardant sa montre.

- J'ai mon avion dans 2 heures, expliqua calmement Heero.

Il saisit deux pulls qu'il plia avant de les ranger dans son sac.

- Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies parlé d'un voyage…

Réléna semblait perdue. Et elle avait peur. Et si Heero ne revenait pas ? Où partait-il aussi précipitamment ?

- Ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai réservé mon billet en rentrant de l'hôpital.

- Tu pars où ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il était trop absorbé à trier ses affaires et à vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. La fermeture éclair retentit. Ça y est. Il était prêt à partir. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et passa devant Réléna.

- Heero ?!

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. Elle suivit en courant le jeune homme, chose qui n'était pas conseillé dans son état. Elle n'arriva pas à attraper sa main, par contre la lanière du sac oui. Elle tira dessus d'un coup sec et Heero faillit tomber en arrière. Il se retourna et le regarda, lui demandant une explication silencieuse.

- Je veux savoir où tu vas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule !

Sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique. Son cœur battit plus vite. Elle eut soudain la tête qui lui tournait. Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Heero remarqua l'état de stress de la jeune femme et lui prit la main pour l'apaiser.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir. Je n'en ai que pour 3 jours.

Une voiture klaxonna dehors, comme pour signaler sa présence.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Javier était en train de l'attendre. Il devait se dépêcher ou il allait rater son avion.

- Promets-moi de faire attention et de te reposer, lui demanda-t-il.

Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Incapable de parler, Réléna se contenta d'hocher la tête. Heero lui serra une dernière fois la main avant de la lâcher. Il remit la lanière de son sac correctement et descendit les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Tu vas chez Duo ! cria la blonde du haut des escaliers.

Heero s'arrêta net à la dernière marche, comme paralysé.

- Tu vas le retrouver, n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Non, fit Heero en la regardant, je ne vais pas le _retrouver_. Pas dans le sens que tu entends.

Le Japonais soupira de tristesse.

- Je dois lui dire la vérité. Et je ne veux pas faire ça par téléphone.

Heero n'espérait pas que Réléna comprenne. Elle devait accepter et le laisser partir. Heero ne lui appartenait pas. Il était libre de prendre ses décisions tout seul et d'agir comme bon lui semblait. Son cœur lui disait qu'il devait être honnête avec Duo. Et il devait le faire maintenant.

D'un geste, Réléna essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler. Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas rater ton vol, lui conseilla Réléna d'une voix tremblante.

Heero esquissa un léger sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Réléna le lui rendit, avec le même sourire triste. Heero ouvrit la porte et sortit précipitamment. Le mouvement de main de Réléna s'arrêta dès qu'Heero fut hors de vue. Elle laissa reposer sa main au niveau de son cœur et serra le poing. Il lui semblait que son cœur était en miettes, mais son attitude était compréhensible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil de son amour pour Heero. Sa réaction lui avait semblé démesurée, mais sa panique ne l'avait pas aidée à rester lucide. Elle allait profiter de ces 3 jours sans Heero pour s'habituer à vivre sans lui et l'apprécier en tant qu'ami.

Un ami a besoin d'être soutenu dans ses actions et non l'inverse.

_A suivre _

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Sukida**

[1] *imagine Réléna grosse comme un ballon* = jeu de mots débiles p


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Et de 11 ! Fiou, qui aurait cru que j'arriverais à pondre une histoire pareille avec comme idée de base _« Réléna enceinte, vient chez Heero paniqué, c'est lui le père. Heero quitte Duo pour aller vivre avec Réléna. Duo est effondré, déprimé, Quatre passe le voir, etc » _?

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 11_

- Quat-chan ?! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre !

La bonne humeur de Duo était contagieuse. Et ce dernier semblait vraiment heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, Duo…

- Pas de soucis, mec, répliqua l'Américain en coinçant le combiné de téléphone contre son épaule et son oreille, attends deux minutes ou je vais faire une catastrophe.

Il déposa le combiné sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et diminua la température des plaques de cuisson. L'eau, qui éclaboussait les murs, perdit de son intensité et Duo en profita pour verser une pincée de sel sans risquer de s'ébouillanter.

- Voilà, c'est mieux !

- Je te dérange ? Je peux te rappeler à un autre moment si tu préfères.

- Pas du tout, je cuisine, enfin, j'me fais des pâtes, donc t'inquiète pas, ça demande le minimum d'attention ce truc-là.

- Ça serait dommage de te faire rater un plat pareil.

Duo roula des yeux.

- Tu insinues que je serai capable de rater l'inratable ? fit Duo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quatre rit.

- C'est bon de t'entendre, Duo.

Duo sourit mais se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne pouvait le voir, alors il enchaina.

- C'est quand qu'on se voit Monsieur-j-ai-un-emploi-de-ministre ?

- Ecoute, j'ai une réunion qui vient d'être annulée, alors la semaine prochaine je pourrais passer en ville, si tu es libre ?

- Ça me semble bon pour moi.

- Alors je te réserve cette soirée.

Duo nota son rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami dans son agenda. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rater cette soirée. Cela faisait presque 3 semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu le blond.

- Au fait, ça a l'air d'aller mieux Duo ?

- Tu dis ça parce que je me fais un spaghet' bolo ?

- En partie, dit le blond pour taquiner son ami, mais c'est surtout au son de ta voix. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Mais ça mon Kit-Kat c'est parce que je t'ai au bout du fil.

Quatre secoua la tête de l'autre côté du combiné. Impossible pour Duo de rester sérieux.

- Duo…

- Ok, ok, je rends les armes. Il est vrai que mon moral va mieux.

- Grâce au sport ? s'enquit le blond sincèrement intéressé.

- C'est vrai que ça aide. Ça m'oblige à me bouger le cul.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Duo, je le sens, le sermonna Quatre d'une voix douce.

Duo soupira et jeta les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante. Il remua un instant dans la casserole avant de répondre à Quatre.

- On ne peut rien te cacher très longtemps à toi…

- Ça c'est bien vrai, répondit l'ex pilote du Sandrock avec humour, alors, explique-moi.

Duo cessa de tourner ses pâtes. Il avait du mal à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dès le moment où les mots franchiraient ses lèvres, Duo ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. La nouvelle allait exister pour de bon, hors de sa sphère, et allait se répandre. Il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle. Il devrait assumer.

- Je… Je sors avec quelqu'un, murmura le natté légèrement honteux.

Pourquoi ressentait-il de la honte ? Il avait le droit de voir qui il voulait. Quatre n'allait pas le juger. Non, Duo était un terrible juge envers lui-même. Un seul suffisait. Il trouvait qu'il allait trop vite. Il n'avait pas fait son deuil de sa relation avec Heero qu'il était déjà dans les bras d'une autre pour oublier sa solitude. Il ne trouvait pas ça joli, joli. Heero faisait peut-être la même chose de son côté, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait suivre ses traces. Il valait mieux que ça.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un, répéta le blond surpris, c'est cette fameuse Alizée dont tu nous parlais la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu ?

- Hum, non, je ne l'ai jamais rappelée, répondit Duo en entretenant une part de mystère.

- Comment s'appelle cette personne ? Je la connais ?

- Oui, tu la connais, c'est Hilde.

- Hilde ? Celle qui trainait avec toi sur L2 ?

- Hum, hum, marmonna Duo concentré.

Il tentait désespérément d'enrouler une pâte autour de sa fourchette pour vérifier la cuisson.

- Hé ben !

- Ça a l'air si difficile à croire que je ne sois plus célibataire ? demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, pas du tout, je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais prêt, je suis surpris, c'est tout, dit doucement le blond pour tenter de calmer son ami.

Touché. Comme d'habitude Quatre avait vu juste. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas prêt mais l'occasion s'était présenté et il l'avait saisie. Tout simplement.

- Enfin, si ça te convient et que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, reprit Quatre face à l'étrange mutisme de Duo, comment ça se fait que tu ne me l'aies pas dit plus tôt ?

Parce que justement, il n'était pas totalement satisfait de sa relation avec Hilde et qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux. Mais ça, Duo se promit de ne rien dire à Quatre. Ce dernier s'était fait suffisamment de soucis pour lui. Il s'était trop reposé sur Quatre lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Il allait lui éviter de jouer ce rôle à nouveau.

- J'sais pas. C'est le début, j'veux pas précipiter les choses et…

La sonnette de son appartement retentit. Duo fit volte face. Etrange, il n'avait pas ouvert à l'interphone d'en bas. Serait-ce un de ses voisins de palier qui avait besoin d'un coup main ?

- Attends Quatre, on vient de sonner, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

L'Américain délaissa ses pâtes mais coupa néanmoins la cuisson de son eau. Il traversa le hall d'entrée d'un pas vif et compressa le combiné contre son épaule pour couvrir le bruit.

Par prudence, il regarda dans le judas mais ne vit personne. Duo fronça les sourcils. Il reporta son attention sur le téléphone et retourna vers la cuisine quand la sonnette hurla à nouveau dans le corridor.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se fend de ma poire là, remarqua le natté légèrement énervé de devoir jouer au chat et à la souris à cette heure-ci.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme. Ce dernier portait des vêtements qui semblaient trop grand pour lui. Son jean ne tenait qu'à l'aide d'une ceinture en cuir. Les manches de son t-shirt bleu marine lui tombaient au niveau des coudes. Ce corps semblait avoir rétréci, et peser un poids qui ne lui appartenait pas. Derrière son tshirt ample, Duo devina malgré tout une fine musculature, due à un entrainement quotidien. Les yeux de Duo remontèrent progressivement vers le haut du corps. Il remarqua les cheveux bruns en bataille, ce qui lui donnait une allure sauvage, mais ce qu'il remarqua avant tout, c'était ses yeux : des yeux bleus océans qui le fixaient avec une intensité qu'il avait rarement observée.

- Heero… souffla Duo du bout des lèvres.

Et il lâcha le téléphone qui vint s'écraser contre le sol.

**xxx**

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Duo abasourdi en ramassant le téléphone qui s'était éteint après la chute.

Il avait toujours tendance à devenir vulgaire quand il était sous le choc. Revoir Heero après des semaines d'absences valait un dix sur son échelle des surprises. Bonne ou mauvaise? Il ne savait pas encore.

Heero agita les clés sous le nez de l'Américain.

- Tu es venu me rendre les clés ?

Duo fit la moue et saisit l'objet d'un geste vif. Il contenait sa rage.

- Merci de t'être tapé la moitié du pays pour venir me rendre _ça_. Maintenant, bonsoir.

Il voulu fermer la porte mais Heero fut plus rapide, il avait déjà glissé un pied entre la porte et l'encadrement. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque la porte s'abattit sur son pied.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te rendre les clés, idiot.

Duo le fusilla du regard. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter de la sorte ? Avant, cela passait encore. C'était affectueux. Mais vu les circonstances actuelles, c'était totalement déplacé.

- C'est _moi_ que tu traites d'idiot ? C'est le monde à l'envers, ma parole !

- Duo, calme-toi. Je te montrais les clés pour t'expliquer comment j'étais rentré.

- Elles ouvrent aussi la porte de l'appart', tu sais. Tu aurais pu faire une entrée encore plus théâtrale plutôt que t'amuser à défoncer ma sonnette.

- Je… Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Duo regarda Heero, puis son pied qui bloquait la porte. Heero avait-il sa propre définition de s'imposer ? Car elle n'était définitivement pas la même que la sienne.

- Je veux dire… Si j'avais sonné en bas, tu ne m'aurais jamais ouvert. Et je dois te parler.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'écouter, moi ? lança le natté d'une voix sèche.

Heero soupira. Il savait que le combat ne serait pas simple, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle résistance de la part de Duo. Ni a autant de colère.

- J'attendrai que tu te sois calmé. Je t'attendrai en bas, près du square en face de l'immeuble.

- Tu pourras attendre longtemps, fit Duo narquois en croisant les bras.

- Duo, si je suis venu, c'est pour te dire la vérité.

Duo vit rouge et laissa éclater sa colère.

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta foutue vérité ? Ça va faire 2 mois que tu es parti. J'ai refait ma vie. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ta vérité…

Duo cracha presque ce mot, comme dégoûté.

- Il fallait me la donner le soir où tu es parti.

Duo profita de l'état d'hébétement d'Heero et le poussa d'un mouvement de main. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, évitant de tomber et Duo claqua la porte de toutes ses forces.

**xxx**

Heero s'était installé sur le banc, à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué à Duo, sous un lampadaire, bien en vue. Il ne voulait pas que Duo le rate. Si Duo daignait descendre pour l'écouter.

La première heure, Heero resta sans bouger. Il avait de l'entrainement à ce niveau-là. Il avait appris à rester des heures immobiles, à ignorer les douleurs ou les courbatures. Il se contentait de regarder devant lui. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule personne passer. Un vieux monsieur qui sortait son chien. A cette heure tardive, ça n'étonnait pas Heero d'être seul.

La deuxième heure, il commença à frissonner. Il ne pleuvait pas, il n'y avait même pas de vent mais la température avait sérieusement chuté et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste. Il maudit son sens de l'organisation qui n'était pas infaillible. Il se souvint qu'un night shop se trouvait à dix minutes à pied de l'immeuble. Il pourrait s'acheter quelque chose à boire et revenir ici en un rien de temps s'il y allait en courant. Il hésita un moment. Et si Duo descendait à ce moment précis ? Heero soupira et eut un frisson. Cette sensation de froid l'aida à se décider.

Il traversa le square, passa devant la pharmacie qui était fermée à cette heure, longea la route principale pour finalement arriver au magasin. Il faillit prendre une bouteille de whisky, quoi de mieux qu'un alcool fort pour se réchauffer, mais se rappela où cette boisson l'avait mené par le passé et changea d'avis. Une bière était bien plus raisonnable. Il en prit deux au cas où.

En revenant dans le square, il ne vit pas Duo. Il était seul. Il se rassit à sa place, et décapsula sa bouteille sur le coin du banc. Il prit une longue gorgée. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir plus chaud, mais l'alcool l'apaisa. Il regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin. Il n'était plus aussi optimiste que tout à l'heure, même si les lumières de l'appartement de Duo étaient encore allumées. Qu'importe, il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait. Il ne gagnerait peut-être pas Duo mais sûrement une bonne grippe.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans le square silencieux. Heero pivota pour voir qui s'approchait de lui.

- Tiens, fit l'Américain en jetant une caisse en carton à ses pieds, c'est à toi. Vu que tu me rends ce qui m'appartient, je fais pareil.

- Mes affaires se trouvent dans cette boite ? demanda Heero perplexe.

- Pas toutes, admit Duo en évitant le regard inquisiteur du brun, j'enverrai les autres par la poste.

Duo évita de mentionner qu'il n'avait pas fini d'emballer toutes les caisses, car il n'en avait plus la force. C'était trop douloureux.

Heero haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal.

- Y a rien que tu veux récupérer ? demanda Duo surpris en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Ça ne lui été jamais venu à l'idée que quelqu'un ne veuille pas récupérer ses affaires personnelles. Qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir tout laisser derrière lui sans un regret ?

- Ce n'est que du matériel. Ça peut se remplacer. Contrairement à toi.

Duo serra les poings.

- Pas de ça avec moi Yuy. Tes belles paroles, tu te les gardes. Ou mieux, tu les gardes pour Réléna.

- Duo…

Ce dernier se retourna, faisant dos à Heero. Il ferma les yeux. Son visage était empreint d'une profonde tristesse et il ne voulait pas qu'Heero le voit ainsi. Faible. Dévasté par son inattendue venue.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi. Je suis venu te rendre tes affaires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes affaires, j'ai besoin de te parler, protesta Heero en essayant de garder bonne figure.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo le voit flancher. Il était venu pour lui dire la vérité et il n'allait pas partir tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Va-t-en Heero. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici.

Il tourna la tête et fixa le brun, avec une expression d'une rare dureté.

- Va retrouver ta princesse.

- Je ne suis pas avec Réléna.

- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que vous n'habitez pas ensemble ? fit Duo moqueur.

- Si, on vit ensemble... Mais on n'est pas ensemble.

Heero s'embrouilla dans ses explications ce qui ne sembla pas convaincre l'ex pilote du Deathscythe.

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec elle ou non, mentit-il, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et rentre chez toi.

Heero le supplia du regard. Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire avec des mots, il les faisait passer par des regards, des gestes, de vraies émotions. Il avait toujours été adepte des actes plutôt que des belles paroles.

Il déposa la bouteille de bière au pied du banc et s'avança prudemment vers Duo qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier continuait à le défier dur regard. Heero fit un geste de plus, et Duo se crispa. Tout son corps était tendu. A cet instant, Duo lui faisait penser à un félin. Indomptable. Magnifique et, en même temps, dangereux. Il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts s'il continuait à avancer face à ce fauve en colère.

- N'essaye pas m'approcher, le prévint le jeune homme en repartant vers son appartement.

Une mise en garde. Heero l'ignora et saisit la main de Duo si vite que même Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mais c'était mal connaitre les réflexes de Duo, ce dernier retourna son bras de manière à agripper le poignet d'Heero et à le tordre. Heero se laissa faire. Il aurait pu contrer la défense de Duo mais il n'en fit rien. De son autre main, Duo saisit le col de Japonais, fermement serré.

Le natté serra son poing droit de toutes ses forces, replia son pouce contre ses phalanges et leva le bras pour prendre de l'élan, prêt à frapper. Heero vit le coup venir, mais il ne bougea pas. Il pensait sincèrement mériter la colère de Duo. Il se contenta de fixer le brun dans les yeux. Le poing s'abattit et Heero s'apprêta à ressentir de la douleur, il savait en connaissance de cause que Duo avait une bonne droite, mais rien ne vint. Duo gardait son poing à quelques centimètres de la joue d'Heero, tremblant.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère Duo. Et si ça peut te soulager, vas-y, frappe-moi.

- Même ça j'arrive pas, cracha l'Américain en relâchant Heero, je peux pas faire ça.

Heero le fixa sans rien dire. Il était stupéfait de la réaction de Duo. Il été persuadé que Duo allait en profiter pour se venger, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il en avait l'occasion. Et il la laissait filer. Il ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de règlement de comptes. Duo était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Cette pensée accentua l'impression qu'il ne le méritait pas et qu'il ne l'avait jamais mérité. Duo était trop bien pour lui.

- Va-t-en, Heero, demanda Duo d'une petite voix qu'Heero ne reconnut pas.

- Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir parlé, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Duo secoua tristement la tête et laissa Heero seul, sous son lampadaire. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, devenir de plus en plus petit, puis disparaitre complètement dans la nuit noire. Il trébucha sur la caisse en carton en revenant sur son banc. Il réussit à ouvrir la boite, après de longues minutes de patience. Il découvrit des T-shirts et des pulls. Il reconnut également des vêtements que Duo lui avait offerts. Il se souvenait très bien de ce pull vert émeraude. Il était bien chaud. Heero enfila deux pulls sur lui pour avoir chaud, cacha la boite sous son banc et se coucha. Il n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait à dormir, mais il avait promit de rester ici jusqu'à ce que Duo accepte de l'écouter. Il n'allait pas briser cette promesse.

_A suivre…_

Note : J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. J'attendais la scène de confrontation Duo/ Heero avec impatience. Les dialogues me viennent plus facilement avec eux deux, et ça me change d'écrire une scène de « dispute ». J'aime bien travailler d'autres sentiments.

Un commentaire pour encourager l'auteur ?

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Je suis désolée d'avoir raté une publication de chapitre, la semaine passée ! Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie, notamment un nouveau job qui me prend pas mal de temps (c'est normal, c'est le début). Je n'ai pas écrit depuis deux semaines :'( Je pourrais me rattraper pendant les vacances de Pâques, promis !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! ^-^**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 12_

Duo jeta un œil à son réveil qui indiquait six heures du matin. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de replonger sous sa couette, au chaud. Il avait à peine dormi une heure. Et dans deux heures, il devrait partir au boulot. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Pas aujourd'hui. Il pourrait se faire porter malade, mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. En tant que patron, il devait montrer l'exemple et à moins d'avoir au minimum 40° de fièvre, il irait travailler.

Sans réelle motivation, il rejeta les couvertes et sortit de son lit. Durant le trajet entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, il évita de regarder par la fenêtre. Une partie de son esprit voulait savoir si Heero était toujours dans le square alors qu'une autre refusait de vérifier.

La douche qu'il prit l'aida un peu à se réveiller. Il coiffa sa longue tignasse avec application et commença à tresser ses cheveux. Il observa le résultat dans le miroir et tira la langue à son reflet.

- T'as vraiment une sale gueule aujourd'hui, Maxwell… fit le brun dans un soupir, un café s'impose.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il alluma la radio pour écouter les informations matinales et pour se laisser bercer par la musique. Il reprit deux fois du café, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il devait tenir jusqu'à 18h, et sans sa surdose de caféine, il n'était pas certain de tenir. Il se força à avaler une tartine, mais à peine la première bouchée avalée qu'il eut un haut le cœur. Son estomac était trop noué pour accepter quoi que ce soit.

Son téléphone portable vibra, annonçant un message. Il fit la moue, il n'avait pas envie de subir de nouvelles informations, son cerveau saturait suffisamment en ce moment. Par acquis de conscience, il prit son téléphone. Le message venait d'Hilde. Elle lui souhait une bonne journée, suivi de trois cœurs. Duo n'eut pas la force de répondre et se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la cuisine. Sept heures quart. S'il partait maintenant, il arriverait à l'avance au boulot et pourrait peut-être partir un peu plus tôt. Il préférait faire quelque chose d'utile que de rester ici à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Il prit sa veste en cuir, ses clés et ferma doucement la porte. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa Madame Janssens, la concierge, qui revenait de la boulangerie. Par politesse, il la salua.

- Ho, monsieur Maxwell, l'interpella la vieille dame, j'oubliais de vous dire, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais…

Elle fit tomber ses clés en essayant de garder ses paquets en mains. Duo les ramassa et les inséra dans la serrure à sa place. Elle le remercia et laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop préoccupée par ses clés. Duo patienta quelques minutes pour regarder à nouveau sa montre.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre ce soir Madame Janssens ? Je suis un peu pressé aujourd'hui, fit Duo en sautillant presque sur place comme un gosse.

- Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il me semblait avoir aperçu Monsieur Yuy dans le parc, ce matin. Il dormait sur un banc comme un…

Le terme « sans-abri » lui semblait trop tabou pour être prononcé à voix haute.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je préférais votre prévenir, mais on dirait que votre ami a perdu ses clefs. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller mais vous devriez peut-être aller le voir.

- Ça doit être surement ça. Je vais lui donner les doubles.

La dame approuva en hochant la tête et rentra chez elle, fière d'avoir accompli une bonne action. Dès que la porte eut claquée, Duo se frappa le front avec sa main.

- Et maintenant, cet idiot va attirer l'attention de tout le voisinage. Je lui avais pourtant dit de partir, maugréa le brun entre ses dents en sortant de l'immeuble.

Il aurait mieux fait de se faire porter malade, finalement.

**xxx**

- Yuy !

L'interpellé remua dans son sommeil en grognant. Duo fut tenté de verser un seau d'eau bien froide s'il en avait un à portée de main.

- Debout, fit il en secouant l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, chercha un objet à sa ceinture. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas le métal froid et rassurant de son arme. Il ne l'avait pas prise avec lui. Il n'était pas en mission. Il était allé à la rencontre de Duo, et il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Duo. Ce dernier l'observait en silence.

- T'es réveillé ? demanda l'Américain.

- Hn.

Heero lança un coup d'œil rapide à son environnement. Il était dans un parc et à part Duo, il n'y avait personne. Pas de menace à l'horizon. Il s'autorisa à se détendre.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai des choses à te dire, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles.

Heero se redressa et s'assit correctement pour mieux écouter Duo. Il retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il bougea. Tout son corps était engourdi et le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il sentait à peine ses orteils dans ses chaussures. Il entreprit de les bouger tout doucement pour les réchauffer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Dans « rentre-chez toi », quel mot ne comprends-tu pas ? Histoire que je te le réexplique.

Heero soupira. Il était réveillé depuis à peine cinq minutes et il sentait un mal de tête qui commençait à s'installer.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Tu ne partiras pas sans m'avoir parlé, le coupa le natté, je sais. Et vu que tu es le mec le plus têtu que je connaisse, je vais te proposer un marché.

Heero haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Je ne veux pas alarmer tous les voisins et donc…

- Depuis quand le regard des autres t'importe? fit le brun surpris.

- Parce moi, vois-tu, je vis ici, et je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire permanent sur le fait que tu dormes dehors.

- Tu as peur de passer pour le méchant ?

Cette idée fit sourire Heero mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Il n'était pas sûr que Duo apprécierait.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Ce qui me dérange c'est quand ils viennent m'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier ou de jouer la comédie. Alors, toi…

Il pointa un doigt en direction d'Heero.

- Tu vas rentrer à ton hôtel ou je ne sais où. Et moi, je vais aller bosser.

Heero voulut protester. Le deal n'avait rien d'avantageux pour lui. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Et quand j'aurais fini de bosser, on pourra se retrouver pour discuter et après tu me promets de disparaitre fissa. Ça marche ?

Le Japonais hésita, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant la faille, puis finalement accepta.

- D'accord. Je te le promets.

- Donne-moi l'adresse de l'endroit où tu loges, je viendrais te chercher ce soir.

Heero récita d'une traite l'adresse de l'hôtel miteux qu'il avait trouvé sur l'avenue principale, non loin de l'appartement de Duo. Ce dernier ne prit pas de notes. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à sa mémoire.

Sans un au revoir, il se détourna d'Heero et partit à son lieu de travail, le garage Maxwell. Heero se dit qu'il devait prendre ça comme un bon début.

**xxx**

Duo s'en voulu toute la journée d'avoir cédé aussi facilement à Heero. Il se sentait faible, sans aucune volonté propre. Il se persuadait que son invitation était honnête, en agissant ainsi, il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de voir Heero rentrer chez lui rapidement mais en même temps, il avait envie de parler avec son ex petit-ami. Il avait la possibilité d'enfin comprendre, d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il en avait besoin, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

C'était comme ces individus à qui on annonçait la mort d'un proche mais sans posséder le corps, comme preuve irréfutable de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas toujours de corps. Et pourtant, il fallait faire le deuil. Duo avait besoin de « son corps » à lui pour admettre l'atroce vérité. Il ne regardait pas les choses en face tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout vu, tout entendu.

La clé à molette que Duo tenait s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Son manque d'attention ne lui faisait commettre que des erreurs. Depuis le début de la journée, il ne n'arrêtait pas de se tromper. Il oubliait une partie de son matériel, perdait du temps, faisait tomber des objets, bref il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à travailler.

Les clients du garage s'étonnaient toujours de voir le grand patron mettre la main à la pâte. La vérité, c'était que Duo adorait son métier de mécanicien. Il n'était pas fait pour rester dans un grand bureau bien propre. Il avait besoin d'action, de bouger, de chercher le problème et de trouver la meilleure solution possible.

D'habitude, ses investigations lui occupaient l'esprit et il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que l'énorme horloge du garage n'avançait pas, qu'elle était en panne. Il avait même vérifié deux fois si les piles étaient correctement mises, sans rien avoir trouvé de suspect. C'était sa notion du temps à lui qui était complètement déraillée.

Il soupira et se remit à l'ouvrage.

**xxx**

Par chance, Duo trouva une place de parking rapidement, en face de l'hôtel. Il plissa les yeux pour vérifier le nom de l'établissement, il voulait être certain de ne pas s'être trompé. _L'incognito. _Vu son nom, cet hôtel visait une certaine clientèle. Duo était prêt à parier qu'il était possible de louer des chambres à l'heure. Il se demanda pourquoi Heero avait choisi un tel endroit, puis haussa les épaules. Cela n'était pas son problème.

Il sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla à l'aide de sa clé de verrouillage à distance. Il traversa prudemment la chaussée, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident, et rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Il se dirigea vers le réceptionniste pensant ainsi prévenir Heero de son arrivée, cela lui semblait la manière la plus logique de le joindre, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière assise sur une chaise. Heero s'était assoupi en l'attendant. Il avait gardé les bras croisés pour se tenir chaud.

Duo changea de direction et s'approcha du brun. Au moins, il ne devait plus se poser de questions. Il secoua doucement le bras d'Heero pour le réveiller. C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

Heero ouvrit les yeux avant de sentir le contact de Duo. Il le regarda.

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Bien sûr, fit Duo d'une voix où pointait l'ironie.

- Je t'attendais.

Duo roula des yeux.

- On y va ?

Heero se leva et mit la veste qu'il s'était achetée dans la journée. Il ne tenait pas à avoir froid ce soir.

- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda le brun en passant devant les portes automatiques de l'hôtel.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas totalement réfléchi. Son objectif était de venir chercher Heero à son hôtel. Sa réflexion s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas voulu imaginer la suite.

- On peut aller manger quelque part ? proposa Heero face à l'hésitation de son ami.

- Je crois que si j'avale quoi que ce soit, je vais gerber, fit Duo en constatant son état d'anxiété.

Il avait de nouveau le ventre noué comme ce matin. Rien que de penser à la nourriture, cela lui donna la nausée. Aller manger n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

Il essaya de gagner quelques secondes de réflexion en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le véhicule et Heero s'installa directement sur le siège passager. Duo continuait à prendre tout son temps. Il essayait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait discuter.

- J'sais pas trop où on pourrait aller… admit Duo en claquant la porte.

Heero pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa se triturer les méninges.

- On est pas obligé d'aller quelque part, fit remarquer Heero.

- Comment ça ?

- On peut discuter dans la voiture.

Heero haussa les épaules. Le lieu lui importait peu. Tant qu'ils étaient tranquilles, cela lui convenait.

- Ok, répondit Duo après quelques minutes, mais pas ici. Y a du bruit et pleins de passants.

Duo tapota ses doigts contre le volant.

- Je connais un endroit. Tu te souviens de « Maggy's»?

- Le fast-food bon marché?

- Ouais. Avant d'être installé dans le centre, il surplombait la ville sur la colline Est. Y a pas un chat là-bas.

Heero hocha la tête. Être éloigné de la ville garantissait le calme mais il n'était pas sûr que Duo accepte de le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel après leur petite conversation. Tant pis. Marcher des kilomètres ne lui faisaient pas peur.

**xxx**

Comme prévu l'endroit était désert. Et même un peu glauque. Le seul lampadaire qui éclairait l'ancien parking du restaurant clignotait à intervalles irréguliers. Il avait bien besoin d'un entretien.

Duo avait peur de croiser des couples téméraires sur le chemin, ceux qui aimaient pimenter leurs ébats sexuels en quittant le contexte de la simple chambre à coucher, mais il n'avait vu personne. Il était peut-être trop tôt. À 20 heures du soir, la plupart des personnes dinaient. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il se rendit compte en rougissant légèrement que c'était eux qui avait l'air un couple un peu coquin. Un 4x4 spacieux, deux personnes, un parking isolé et mal éclairé, une vue imprenable sur la ville. Bref le cadre parfait pour s'envoyer en l'air. Duo chassa cette idée de sa tête, c'était totalement déplacé de penser à ce genre de choses à ce moment précis.

- Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, dit Heero en regardant autour de lui, on a une belle vue.

Duo approuva d'un geste de la tête. Il aimait bien venir ici de temps en temps pour réfléchir. Il laissait plus facilement ses pensées vagabonder. Ils pensaient aux familles qui devaient être en train de manger en famille, ou de regarder la télé. Ces personnes qui avaient une vie normale. Duo les enviait. Il aurait aimé avoir une famille. Bien sûr, il avait les ex-pilotes de Gundam, c'était en quelque sorte sa famille à lui. Il les avait choisis. Et il était heureux de les avoir. Mais ça n'était pas la même chose qu'une _vraie_ famille, avec une père et une mère.

- Alors Heero… Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ? demanda le natté en se tournant vers Heero.

Heero soutint son regard. Il savait ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il s'était même entrainé devant son miroir pour répéter. Pour paraitre sûr de lui.

- Je…

Heero sentit sa précieuse assurance s'évanouir. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il inspira profondément. Il allait écouter son cœur et les mots lui viendraient naturellement.

- Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi en te quittant. Je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Heero baissa le regard, mal à l'aise. Il gigota sur son siège. Il faisait chaud dans cette voiture. Il fallait qu'il retire cette veste. Quelle idée de l'avoir prise. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait aussi froid qu'hier. D'une manière maladroite, il retira sa veste en se tortillant.

- Ce soir, continua Heero d'une voix mal assurée, je suis prêt à t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à partir. Es-tu prêt à les entendre ?

Bonne question. Duo n'était pas certain d'être prêt à entendre la vérité. Surtout qu'elle risquait d'être douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Heero s'en aille et qu'il puisse reprendre son semblant de vie là ou il l'avait laissé.

Duo finit par acquiescer.

- Je t'écoute. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Réléna est tombée enceinte. Le soir où elle a appelé, c'était pour me prévenir que j'étais le père.

- Et, c'est… possible ? demanda Duo d'une voix hésitante.

Inconsciemment, il serra le volant plus fort. Tout son corps était crispé.

- Oui, répondit Heero sans baisser les yeux cette fois-ci.

Ce fût Duo qui rompit le contact visuel. Il avait les yeux humides et il ne voulait pas qu' Heero le remarque. Duo fixa l'horizon, droit devant lui.

- Et ça faisait longtemps que tu faisais ça dans mon dos ?

Sa voix était froide. L'idée qu'Heero ait pu le tromper le révulsait.

- Non. Ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois. Ça n'était pas prémédité.

Heero soupira.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.

- J'espère que ça ne s'est pas passé chez nous, Heero, ou ça ferait de toi le plus beau salopard…

- Tu veux savoir où ça s'est passé ? demanda le Japonais surpris.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il gardait son regard rivé sur la ville. Imperturbable. En apparence du moins.

- Ça s'est passé quand j'ai remplacé un des gardes du corps de Réléna. J'étais chez elle.

Heero scruta le visage de son ex. il essayait de percevoir une émotion. De la colère. De la tristesse. Du soulagement peut-être. Mais il ne voyait rien. Duo avait remis son masque d'indifférence. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero puisse y lire voir quoi que ce soit.

- Duo, je regrette ce qui s'est passé, fit Heero honteux, à cette époque, on ne se voyait plus. Je ne savais pas si on était encore réellement ensemble et…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? le coupa Duo sur un ton de reproche, tu en as eu l'occasion. Je me souviens très bien de cette période. C'était pas évident, je le sais bien, j'étais souvent absent mais… Quand je suis revenu Heero, tu as fait comme si tout allait bien ! Bon sang, tu m'as menti pendant des semaines ! Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Duo ferma les yeux et serra encore plus le volant, si fort que ça lui fit mal. Il se sentait trahi. Comment Heero avait-il pu lu cacher ça pendant si longtemps ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait caché d'autres ? Duo remettait toute sa relation en doute. Si Heero avait pu lui mentir aussi facilement, pourquoi se serait-il gêné de le faire à d'autres moments ?

- Tu sais que je ne supporte pas les mensonges. Ça brise tout. Je te faisais confiance ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être stupide !

Duo frappa le volant de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette colère qui le rongeait. Heero prit ses poignets. Il voulait éviter que Duo se blesse.

- J'aurais du te le dire avant. J'ai eu tort.

Duo se dégagea violement de l'emprise d'Heero.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria le natté.

Heero laissa retomber ses mains contre son corps. Duo le fusillait du regard. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible d'Heero, comme si le moindre contact éventuel le répugnait. Heero soupira. Il avait dit ce que Duo avait le droit de savoir. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter.

Le Japonais prit sa veste, déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

- Tu t'en vas ?!

Heero acquiesça.

- J'étais venu pour te dire la vérité et je t'avais promis de m'en aller après. Tu ne me reverras plus.

Duo se contenta de le fixer.

- T'as raison, vaut peut-être mieux se dire adieu ici…

L'Américain mit le contact et le moteur rugit.

-Je pourrais dire des choses que je risquerais de regretter…

Heero eut à peine le temps de fermer la portière que la voiture démarra en trombe, dans un violent crissement de pneus. Il la regarda tristement s'éloigner. Voilà. Maintenant, il était vraiment seul.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **J'ai failli supprimer tout le chapitre, tellement que je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Il y a des phrases tournées bizarrement, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver mieux. Sorry, sorry. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, c'est fort lent -_-; *se demande comment elle va faire pour rattraper le coup*

Lecteurs, lectrices, c'est le moment de vous manifester si vous aimez cette histoire parce que j'hésite vraiment à la terminer… *grosse remise en question*

Enfin, bon, en attendant d'y voir plus clair, voici le chapitre 13 pour ceux ou celles que ça intéressent.

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 13_

Sur le chemin du retour, Duo faillit faire au moins deux accidents. Il avait brûlé un feu rouge sans s'en rendre compte, les coups de klaxon des automobilistes lui ont fait réaliser son manque d'attention. La deuxième fois, il n'avait pas tenu compte des priorités de droites. Heureusement, Duo avait de très bons reflexes, ce qui lui permit d'arriver à son appartement sans la moindre éraflure.

Il se gara en face de l'immeuble, complètement de travers. Il était trop en colère pour avoir la patience de refaire correctement ses manœuvres. Tant pis, il occuperait deux places pour cette nuit. Il s'en fichait.

Son téléphone portable sonna pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Heero. Le nom de Quatre et d'Hilde s'affichaient tour à tour sur son écran. Deux personnes qui lui voulaient du bien mais à qui ils n'avaient aucune envie de parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Heero a couché avec Réléna…_ pensa-t-il avec dépit.

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait envie de vomir. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau. Duo ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il jeta violement le téléphone par la fenêtre, celui-ci rebondit sur un arbre avant d'exploser en mille morceaux sur le sol. Duo risquait de le regretter demain, mais pour l'instant il était plutôt satisfait. Plus de bruit. Plus de comptes à rendre à personne.

Il sortit du véhicule et claqua la porte. Il se demandait si rentrer chez lui était une bonne idée. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se faire à manger et se coucher comme si rien ne s'était passé ? A quoi bon se mentir à lui-même ? Il était terriblement affecté par ce qu'Heero lui avait révélé. Il n'était pas encore certain de réaliser. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Cela n'était pas la réalité, il allait se réveiller. Et vu que rien de tout ce qu'il vivait était réel, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, n'est ce pas ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

**xxx**

Heero marchait depuis plus d'une heure dans le noir le plus complet. Par chance, il n'y avait pas un nuage. Il arrivait à se repérer grâce à l'intensité de la lune, même s'il avait trébuché plusieurs fois. Il fut soulagé de finir la descente de la colline et de marcher enfin sur du plat. Beaucoup moins casse-gueule.

Une voiture le doubla en klaxonnant. Quoi ? Il était bien sur le côté, en vue des voitures, où était le problème ? Il continua son chemin sans se poser plus de questions. Il passa devant une station essence où il en profita pour s'acheter une bouteille d'eau. Il était assoiffé.

Un groupe de trois jeunes filles patientait avant lui dans la file. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

- T'en as pris trop Brooke, fit la plus grande des trois.

La dénommée Brooke fit la moue.

- On n'a jamais assez de vodka pour faire la fête.

L'autre secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Je te jure que si tu vomis dans ma voiture…

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, hein, Brooke, tu sais te tenir ? demanda la troisième, une Asiatique avec des mèches rouges.

Brooke acquiesça et fit le signe « v » avec ses doigts. Soudain, elle aperçut Heero qui faisait la queue derrière ses amies.

- Salut, beau gosse !

Heero ne répondit rien. Le surnom « beau gosse » ne lui était pas familier. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de beau. Duo était beau, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De son point de vue à lui, il était simplement banal, à part peut-être ses yeux qui attiraient trop souvent les regards.

- Tu veux passer devant nous ? continua Brooke imperturbable face à l'attitude stoïque du brun, t'as qu'une bouteille d'eau ?

- Voilà un parfait exemple de quelqu'un de plus sage que toi, remarqua la grande blonde affichant un sourire amusé.

Brooke roula les yeux, signe qu'il ne fallait surtout pas écouter les âneries de son amie.

Elle prit brusquement la bouteille des mains de Japonais. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Je te la paye. En échange, tu me donneras ton numéro, ok ?

Heero secoua la tête.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je la paye moi-même.

L'Asiatique pouffa et donna une tape à son amie.

- Il n'est pas intéressé, ma belle, laisse-le tranquille.

Brooke rajusta son top, dévoilant au passage une poitrine généreuse. Elle fusilla Heero du regard avant de lui rendre la bouteille.

- Bien. Ne viens pas pleurer après parce que tu regrettes, répliqua cette dernière sur un ton hautain.

Le caissier s'impatienta. Voilà cinq minutes que les filles papotaient sans tenir compte de lui. Il toussota pour se faire remarquer. La blonde déposa les 3 bouteilles de vodka et 2 bouteilles de jus de pomme.

- Ça sera tout ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Et une bouteille d'eau, fit la blonde en pointant du doigt la bouteille d'Heero.

- Anna, tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, marmonna Brooke entre ses dents.

Elle croisa les bras et fit dos à son amie pour lui montrer son mécontentement. La dénommée Anna rit. L'Asiatique s'empressa de régler le montant et salua le vendeur.

Les filles sortirent en même temps qu'Heero. Ce dernier regarda sa bouteille et les remercia. Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa marche quand une des filles l'interpella.

- Attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Anna qui s'était assise sur le siège conducteur.

- Ha non, Anna, tu le laisses se démerder maintenant. On doit aller au « Stars ».

- Ouais B.G, tu rentres à pied ? fit la troisième en ignorant son amie.

Heero s'approcha de l'énorme Range Rover noire et acquiesça en réponse à la question de l'Asiatique.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ?

- Mais arrêtez un peu les filles, ce type pourrait être un psychopathe, qui sait s'il est normal dans sa tête ?

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'a pas voulu te donner son numéro, Brooke.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, ce type ne tourne pas rond, affirma la jeune fille en se remplissant un gobelet en plastique de vodka et de jus de pomme, en plus, c'est pas vous qui venez de dire de le laisser tranquille ?

Heero regardait l'échange entre les trois amies avec amusement. Il se dit que s'il n'intervenait pas, cela pourrait durer très longtemps.

- C'est bon, je vais marcher.

- Mais tu vas où ? Si ça se trouve c'est sur notre route, c'est con, remarqua Anna.

Heero évalua les options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il décidait de monter dans la voiture avec elles et il gagnerait facilement une heure de marche, et donc il pourrait quitter plus vite la ville et accomplir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Duo, soit il marchait encore pendant une heure dans le noir. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, mais il était rationnel. Gagner du temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

- Je vais au centre-ville. Je dois aller au « Maggy's », mentit le brun.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'adresse de « L'incognito ». Il devait rester prudent malgré tout. Il pouvait marcher du fast-food jusqu'à son hôtel, ce n'était qu'à quelques pâtées de maisons.

- Je connais bien, fit Anna en situant mentalement l'endroit.

- Ouais, et c'est PAS sur notre chemin, brailla Brooke.

Elle faisait tout pour empêcher Heero de monter avec elles. On ne rejetait pas les avances de Brooke sans affronter quelques représailles.

- C'est à 10 minutes de la boite, on peut bien faire un petit détour, proposa Anna magnanime.

L'Asiatique hocha la tête, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Brooke soupira de manière exagérée, montrant sa désapprobation. Le trajet allait être long.

**xxx**

Duo entra en trombe dans son appartement. Il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il s'était fait une sorte de liste dans sa tête. Numéro un : se débarrasser totalement de l'existence de Heero Yuy. Pour réaliser son premier objectif, il avait besoin d'une grande caisse en carton. Cette fois, il ne reporterait plus ce moment. Il allait rassembler toutes les affaires d'Heero qui restait et allait les lui rendre. Il voulait lui prouver que tout était réellement terminé entre eux. Il repensa aux paroles de son ex qui lui affirmait qu'il n'en voulait pas. Duo haussa les épaules. Ce qu'Heero voulait lui était bien égal à présent.

Comme il avait terminé avec tous les accessoires de toilettes, il se concentra uniquement sur la chambre à coucher. Il avait remis une partie des vêtements, mais pas tout. Il regarda les étagères plus ou moins rangées. La partie de gauche était à Duo, celle de droite à Heero. Il s'empara des pantalons soigneusement pliés et les jeta sans un regard dans la boîte, tant pis s'ils étaient froissés. Il fit la même chose avec les sous-vêtements et pour la première fois, Duo les regarda avec dégoût. Il fit la grimace et fut débarrassé de sa tâche en quelques minutes seulement.

La grande armoire se vida rapidement et parut bien piteuse sans le reste de ses biens. Il ne restait que l'armoire à tiroir à vider, la dernière. Par facilité, Duo retira les tiroirs de leur place, et versa directement le contenu dans la deuxième caisse en carton. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait si lourd. Il chancela et renversa la moitié dans la caisse, l'autre moitié s'étala par terre à ses pieds. Duo jura avant de ramasser les affaires et sentit un petit objet dur, qui était totalement un intrus dans cette masse de tissus.

Duo s'empara de l'objet. C'était une petite boite carrée, douce au toucher, comme du velours. La boite était entièrement noire à l'exception d'une bande dorée qui encerclait tout l'objet. Duo fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu un tel objet, dans les films à l'eau de rose quand les personnages faisaient leur demande en mariage, ils avaient aussi cette boite. Et à l'intérieur, il y avait une bague de fiançailles.

Les mains de Duo tremblèrent et il faillit faire tomber la boite. Il la déposa devant lui, par terre, c'était plus prudent. Il s'assit en tailleur, en face de l'objet, et commença à se ronger les ongles. Depuis quand Heero avait _ça_ dans ses affaires ? Et surtout, à qui était destiné cette boite ?

Duo n'osait pas ouvrir la boite pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien une bague à l'intérieur. Comment réagirait-il s'il y avait une bague ? S'il n'y en avait pas ? Serait-ce un soulagement ? Duo était partagé. Jamais il n'avait évoqué le mariage avec Heero. Ce genre de conversation lui semblait impossible. C'était comme demander à Heero de jouer les mariachis pour lui déclamer son amour. Impensable. Inimaginable. Heero n'exprimait jamais ses par la parole mais par des gestes. Quotidiennement. Le mariage était un beau geste, certes, mais il fallait l'associer à un beau discours. Et les beaux discours n'étaient pas le point fort d'Heero.

Duo se concentra à nouveau sur sa découverte. Il fallait qu'il vérifie s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il cessa de ses ronger les ongles et ouvrit la boite en gardant les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit petit à petit et la surprise le cloua sur place.

Une alliance en or blanc semblait briller sur son petit coussin de velours. Elle n'était pas décorée de pierres précieuses. Une simple inscription était gravée à l'intérieur de l'anneau : « à jamais ».

Duo sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il renifla et les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise. Tout ce futur n'était plus possible. Il referma doucement la boîte comme s'il y renfermait son propre cœur. A jamais incessible. Duo en fit la promesse.

**xxx**

Les filles avaient abandonné Heero sur le parking de chez « Maggy's », comme le brun l'avait demandé. Brooke en profita pour lui faire un doigt alors que la voiture démarrait. Charmant. Cette fille avait un sacré caractère, mais dans le fond aucune des trois n'étaient méchantes, au contraire. Anna lui avait même donné son numéro au cas où il voudrait venir faire la fête au « Stars », la boite à la mode qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de là. Heero avait poliment refusé, il devait prendre l'avion ce soir, enfin s'il y avait encore des vols disponibles.

Il rejoignit son hôtel rapidement et fila directement sous la douche. Il avait beaucoup transpiré durant sa marche forcée et son pantalon était couvert de terre, à cause des nombreuses chutes qu'il avait expérimentées.

Il fit mentalement un plan de ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. A l'aide de son smartphone, il pourrait se connecter au Wifi et surfer sur le site des compagnies aériennes pour vérifier l'heure de son prochain vol. Ensuite, il réserverait son billet, tant pis s'il devait payer le prix fort, réglerait sa note de l'hôtel (ajouterait une nuit s'il ne partait que demain), et terminerait par faire sa valise. Il n'avait pris que quelques affaires, cela prendrait peu de temps.

Son ventre grogna montrant ainsi sa désapprobation. Heero soupira. Il rajouta commander un plat, n'importe où, il demanderait conseil au réceptionniste et inséra « dîner » dans sa liste, qu'il plaça en second lieu, après avoir régler tous les frais.

Il était dernier numéro de sa liste, faire sa valise, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le premier reflexe d'Heero fût de prendre son arme avant d'aller ouvrir puis il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas. Les habitudes étaient tenaces. Il soupira et entrouvrit prudemment la porte.

Une silhouette familière se faufila sans ménagement, le poussant au passage. Heero atterrit sur les fesses et retint une grimace.

- Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas rendu toutes tes affaires.

- Et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin… répliqua le brun en se relevant.

- J'ai pas fini, l'interrompit Duo en lui lançant un regard si noir qu'Heero se tût, alors, de un.

Duo lança une caisse en carton qui avait l'air bien remplie à ses pieds.

- De deux, continua le natté concentré sur sa tâche.

La boite faillit atterrir sur son pied, mais Heero recula juste à temps. Heero regarda les deux boites pleines à craquer. Il devait y avoir des tas de vêtements. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir autant.

- Et de trois, termina Duo en jetant une petite boite en velours sur son lit.

Heero cessa de respirer. Il ne souvenait pas non plus avoir laissé trainer _ça_ en partant. Il était sûr de l'avoir prise avec lui, en la mettant dans ses affaires de toilette. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vérifié si la bague se trouvait bien dedans. Il avait tellement voulu que tout soit parfait qu'il avait cherché la boite parfaite. Il avait du prendre un exemplaire vide sans le faire exprès. Quel idiot.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient…

Sa voix était sèche. Duo n'était pas venu pour faire la paix. Il était venu pour faire la guerre.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda le brun furieux.

Furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle bourde ?

- Quelle importance ? fit Duo en haussant les épaules, t'as pas l'air content que je l'ai trouvée…

- Parce que tu n'étais pas censé la trouver.

- Fallait pas la laisser traîner…

Duo s'installa nonchalamment sur une chaise contre le mur. Il fixa Heero comme s'il venait de prendre une proie entre ses griffes. Et il pouvait être un terrible prédateur quand il le voulait.

- Tu n'as pas fini de répondre à mes questions, Yuy…

Heero serra les poings, de colère.

- Elle est pour qui cette bague ?

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je vais réfléchir à ta place. Une jeune femme tombe enceinte, qui plus est une femme très médiatisée, ça le fait franchement pas qu'elle ait un enfant sans être mariée, t'en penses quoi ?

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Duo se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha d'Heero.

- Et pourquoi ça serait n'importe quoi ?! cracha-t-il dans un excès de fureur, ça me parait très plausible comme scénario moi ! Et le « à jamais » aussi ! A jamais dans le mensonge, oui !

Les yeux de Duo lançaient des éclairs. Heero se sentit soudain tout petit. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, Duo le ne croirait plus. Il avait brisé le lien qui les unissait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était perdu face à autant de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo cherchait encore la confrontation au lieu de l'ignorer.

Mais ce qu'Heero ignorait, c'était que Duo tenait encore à lui. Il lui prouvait en se disputant avec lui, il avait encore des choses à lui dire, et Heero ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le pire aurait été l'indifférence. Ça aurait prouvé que Duo n'en avait plus rien à faire, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Heero sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire. Il les sentit couler le long de ses joues, impuissants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero pleurait devant Duo. Il n'avait pas seulement les yeux légèrement humides, non, c'était de vraies larmes remplies d'un profond désespoir.

- C'est faux, Duo. Cette bague était pour toi.

Sa voix trembla sous l'effet de l'émotion. Il se racla la gorge et se reprit.

- Le « à jamais » signifie que je serai tien, à jamais, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

Heero tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Il devait avoir l'air bien pathétique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'était le moment où jamais de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait écouter son cœur.

- Même si on est séparé… même si tu ne m'aimes plus. Je sais que rien ne pourra changer ça.

Duo fixa Heero quelques secondes avant de se passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de retourner s'assoir sur sa chaise. Son cœur était en miettes, depuis des mois maintenant, mais voir Heero se confier ainsi, dans tous les sens du terme, lui déchirait encore plus le cœur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler. Il ne supportait plus de le voir aussi triste. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné. Il risquait de céder à ses pulsions et de le regretter.

L'Américain inspira profondément.

- Depuis quand… ?

Heero releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

- Depuis quand as-tu su que…

- Depuis la nuit avec Réléna. Je regrettais tellement ce qui s'était passé. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que seul toi comptais, que personne ne pourrait jamais prendre ta place.

Duo ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Toutes ses révélations, c'était trop pour lui. Sa tête allait exploser. Ou son cœur, il ne savait pas très bien.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner Heero… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te faire confiance… Je ne sais plus si tu es mon « à jamais »…

Duo releva les yeux vers Heero. Ce dernier hocha la tête, signalant qu'il comprenait bien. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il ne se sentait pas bien et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps debout. Il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il continuait à trembler mais moins. Il se calmait. Il se résignait.

- Tu me manques, se contenta de dire Heero d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Le visage de Duo s'emplit d'une tristesse nouvelle. La colère avait laissé sa place à un sentiment plus douloureux : le chagrin.

- Heero…

Son cœur était partagé en deux. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pouvait donner une deuxième chance à Heero. Il avait tellement peur de souffrir encore et encore. Est-ce qu'il devait écouter sa raison ? Cette voix négative qui lui disait qu'Heero recommencerait à le tromper sans le moindre remord. Après tout s'il l'avait fait une fois, pourquoi se priverait-il par la suite ? Et cette autre voix qui voulait croire ce qu'Heero disait. Ses paroles le touchaient. Mais ses actes également. Heero avait eu l'intention l'épouser.

- Je ne sais plus, Heero.

Duo se leva, prêt à quitter la chambre d'Heero. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

- Rentre chez toi, Heero, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne maintenant.

Il ferma doucement la porte, laissant Heero seul avec ses deux boites de déménagement et sa bague de fiançailles.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteur :

Je viens de réaliser à quel point Heero s'en prend plein la tronche. Encore seul pour terminer ce chapitre. Sorry Hee-chan -_-;


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : Avant tout, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un p'tit mot. Ça m'a obligé à ne pas tout laisser tomber. Cette histoire est loin d'être parfaite mais elle mérite d'être achevée. Je vais faire mon possible pour faire ça correctement. De plus, maintenant, j'ai le temps, donc je vais en profiter ! ^_^**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 14_

La chambre baignait d'une douce lumière, grâce aux rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux pour assombrir la pièce, juste un sac poubelle noir à moitié décollé de la fenêtre. Il y avait des cartons partout, signe d'un futur déménagement ou d'un récent aménagement.

Duo grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil atteignirent son visage, le forçant à se réveiller. Il avait mal à la tête. Il connaissait que trop bien ce genre de migraine, typique des lendemains de fêtes trop arrosés. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentit quelqu'un remuer à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se démaquiller avant de se coucher. Elle dormait encore, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à intervalles réguliers, paisibles. Duo se risqua à soulever la couverture pour vérifier ses hypothèses sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit passée.

- Merde… murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il était nu, ainsi que la jeune fille, dont il ne se rappelait même plus son prénom. Le lui avait-il demandé au moins ?

Il essaya de se souvenir. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir en quittant l'hôtel d'Heero ?

Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il se souvenait avoir erré un moment dans les rues, sans but précis. Puis il était tombé sur un groupe de jeunes qui avait décidé de sortir dans une discothèque branchée, le « Stars ». Duo s'était laissé entraîner, les bières, que les jeunes lui avaient offertes, l'aidèrent en grande partie à se laisser facilement convaincre. Puis il avait croisé trois jolies filles, mais la brune avait retenu son attention, elle était un peu dévergondée et s'était facilement laissée approcher. Ils avaient dansé un moment ensemble, avant de se lasser et de passer à la vitesse supérieur. C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé en premier, se souvint Duo. Il s'était contenté de suivre la brune, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Il se sentait tellement mal depuis son altercation avec Heero, et la fille avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier ses malheurs rien qu'en le touchant (ou était-ce l'alcool ? Il ne savait plus très bien). Il s'était imaginé être quelqu'un d'autre. Un gars célibataire sans attaches qui cherchait simplement de la compagnie. Malheureusement, il n'était plus célibataire et il venait d'infliger à Hilde le même traitement qu'Heero lui avait fait subir. Merde, à quoi pensait-il ? Que tout allait s'arranger après une coucherie ?

Duo sentit la bile lui remonter la gorge. Il allait vomir, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il se contienne. De un, il ne savait pas où se trouvait les toilettes les plus proches, de deux, il devait foutre le camp d'ici. Etre malade maintenant compromettait tout ses plans. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?

Duo voulut s'extirper du lit en douceur mais un bras vint enserrer sa taille, le retenant ainsi prisonnier. La fille venait de se réveiller.

- Hey, beau gosse, t'es réveillé ? On remet ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

Duo sentit tout son corps se crisper. Il ne supportait plus être touché. Il ne voulait pas remettre ça.

- Je dois m'en aller.

Duo se libéra des bras de la jeune femme et sortit du lit, nu comme un vers. Il chercha ses vêtements entre les boites en carton. Il sentait le regard de la fille sur lui, mais il resta concentré sur sa tâche. Il fut soulagé de trouver son caleçon en premier. Fin du spectacle.

- Ho, allez, me dis pas que tu es pressé, Diego ?

- C'est Duo, corrigea ce dernier par automatisme.

Il dénicha sa chemise, et un peu plus loin ses baskets. Bien, ne manquait plus que le pantalon. Il le trouva à côté d'un emballage de préservatif, vide. Ouf, au moins il avait été responsable à ce niveau-là.

- Faut que j'y aille. Désolé pour tout ça…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et replongea sous la couette, au chaud.

- Moi, je ne regrette pas, tu es un sacré bon coup, tu sais.

Duo ne releva même pas le compliment. Il terminait de s'habiller.

- Si tu veux, à l'occasion, tu peux m'appeler ? Je te donne mon numéro.

Elle tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour en tirer un bout de papier et un stylo.

- Pas le peine. Je suis déjà casé, en fait.

- Ouais, ouais, mais hier ça avait pas l'air de trop te déranger alors qui sait de quoi sera fait demain ? fit elle en écrivant son numéro sur le papier.

Elle rajouta son prénom au cas où.

- Tiens !

La brune lui tendit le papier mais Duo ne le prit pas. Elle resta plantée là, le bras tendu dans le vide. Elle fit la moue, se leva et glissa le numéro dans la poche en jean de Duo. Ce dernier rougit face au manque de pudeur de la jeune femme.

- Je te raccompagne à la porte, Duo.

Elle insista bien sur son prénom, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Duo la suivit et réalisa quand réalité l'appartement était bien petit, et qu'il aurait pu trouver tout seul la sortie.

- Tu m'appelles, hein ? fit la jeune fille insistante.

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'était pas certain que la jeune fille l'écouterait. Il lui fit signe de la main, prit les escaliers et se retrouva vite dehors. A la première poubelle qu'il vit, il y jeta le papier où était inscrit _Brooke _ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était une bonne douche, dormir et ne plus penser à rien.

**xxx**

Réléna était dans le salon quand elle entendit la voix d'Heero depuis le corridor. Elle voulut se lever mais son gros ventre l'en empêcha. Le docteur avait été très strict depuis sa dernière visite, elle devait rester allongée la plupart du temps, par sécurité. La gynécologue n'avait pas voulu l'alarmer, précisant qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter d'éventuelles complications, comme des contractions prématurées.

La jeune femme déposa son tricot sur son ventre et se redressa à l'aide de plusieurs coussins. Elle savait qu'Heero viendrait la trouver. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs.

- Heero ! Je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama Réléna en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

- Réléna.

Ce dernier lui fit naturellement la bise. Il était content de la revoir. Il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

- Alors ce voyage ? demanda-t-elle avec une envie sincère de savoir comment s'était passé ses retrouvailles avec Duo.

Heero haussa les épaules, signifiant à sa manière que cela avait été plutôt mitigé.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de Réléna, un domestique s'approcha d'eux avec un plateau contenant une théière fumante, deux tasses et plusieurs sortes de biscuits. Connaissant l'état de la jeune femme, le domestique prit la peine de remplir une tasse pour Réléna et la lui donna en main propre avant de s'éclipser.

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'un thé, Heero ? Ou tu préfèrerais qu'on te prépare du café ?

Heero secoua la tête. Il n'avait besoin de rien.

- Alors, fit elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé, ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

- Je lui ai tout dit. Ça l'a beaucoup blessé.

- Tu lui as vraiment tout dit ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire, continua-t-elle, tu lui as aussi dit que tu l'aimes encore ?

Elle déposa sa tasse et attendit la réponse. Heero semblait si mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour Duo ? fit le brun sur la défensive.

Il essayait de gagner du temps en répondant à la question par une autre question.

La jeune femme mit une main sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Mon cœur est déjà pris », « Personne ne le remplacera », ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, malicieuse.

Les joues d'Heero rosirent légèrement.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant ça fait partie de la « vérité »…

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire.

- Heero…

- Duo avait le droit de savoir pourquoi j'étais parti, poursuivit Heero, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je l'aime encore.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Heero regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'obscurcissait, signe que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

- Heero ? l'appela Réléna d'une voix douce.

- Il est avec quelqu'un Lena. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de chambouler sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. En plus, il a trouvé la bague.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, plus pour lui, que pour Réléna, mais cette dernière l'entendit malgré tout.

- Une bague ? Tu lui avais acheté une bague ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Heero se passa une main derrière sa nuque pour apaiser la tension qui s'y était accumulée depuis ces deniers jours.

- D'accord, on n'en parle pas.

Réléna s'empara d'un cookie et le grignota d'un air absent.

- Mais est ce que je peux la voir ?

Heero soupira.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu me promets de ne plus en parler ?

- Je te le promets.

Heero fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en tirer la boite en velours. Il la tendit à Réléna qui délaissa immédiatement son biscuit au profit de la boite. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en la découvrant.

- Une bague de fiançailles ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop forte, Heero, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une bague de fiançailles !

Son ton était plein de reproches.

Heero arracha presque la boite des mains de Réléna. Son regard était sombre lorsqu'il la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche.

- Réléna, tu avais promis, le sermonna Heero en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu as demandé Duo Maxwell en mariage ?! continua la jeune femme en ignorant ses protestations, et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Heero soupira à nouveau. Il aurait du se douter que Réléna n'en resterait pas là. Il avait été bien naïf.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que je suis venu vivre ici.

Réléna se tut. Heero ne parlait pas de sa récente visite avec Duo. Il n'était pas allé le rejoindre, bague à la main, espérant que Duo accepterait sa demande. Il voulait le faire, il y a des mois de ça, avant que Réléna ne l'appelle et ne bouleverse tout.

- C'est à cause de moi, n'est ce pas ? dit elle d'une tout petite voix, tu avais l'intention de lui demander lorsque je t'ai mise au courant pour le bébé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'ai pas demandé Duo en mariage. J'aurais pu le faire quand même. C'est ma faute. J'ai… fui… avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Réléna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien sûr, elle avait eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant la bague. Elle avait tellement rêvé qu'Heero la demande en mariage, mais maintenant, elle s'y était faite. Heero aimait Duo. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à lui. Elle commençait tout juste à l'accepter. Cependant, elle n'acceptait pas l'idée d'avoir brisé ce moment-là pour toujours. A cause d'elle, de son appel, tout avait définitivement changé.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Heero.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que Réléna n'arrive à les arrêter. Elle était réellement bouleversée. Les hormones n'aidaient pas, non plus. Elle pleurait presque tout le temps. Elle était un peu comme une éponge, une éponge qui absorbait la moindre émotion et l'amplifiait inexorablement.

Heero paniqua quand il vit Réléna pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Réléna, ne sois pas désolée.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les gens, mais il espérait que sa présence suffirait à la calmer. Il était là. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Réléna renifla bruyamment et s'essuya le visage avec sa main droite, l'autre étant retenu dans celle d'Heero.

- Heero, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, annonça-t-il avant de lui tendre des mouchoirs en papiers.

La jeune femme se moucha. Heero lui laissa quelques minutes de répit.

- Ça fait un moment que je veux te le dire, reprit-elle après s'être calmée, mais à chaque fois, j'abandonne, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle y brillait. Elle est vraiment déterminée, pensa Heero.

- Avant toute, chose, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, je n'étais sûre de rien avant. Je l'ai appris la semaine passée. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

Heero ne disait rien. Il se contentait de l'écouter patiemment, comme la fois où ils étaient sortis plus tôt de l'hôpital. Elle avait eu besoin de temps et il l'avait interrompue. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Heero…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, en silence. Heero regarda Réléna complètement impuissant. Elle semblait tellement bouleversée. Il aurait voulu l'aider, alléger son fardeau. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de resserrer plus fort l'emprise qu'il avait autour de sa main.

- Tu n'es pas le père de l'enfant.

_A suivre…_

Note :

Je suis si… sadique. Je sais. Le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'avais une si bonne chute pour le terminer... Je devais m'arrêter là. Faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir la suite.

J'ai l'impression d'écrire un scénario genre « feux de l'amour » avec tous ces rebondissements. J'espère que ça ne fait pas too much ! Enfin, bon, à la semaine prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Ce chapitre m'a pris la tête, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai tout effacé puis tout recommencé ! Mais j'y suis arrivé, ouf. On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin. Il était temps, 15 chapitres, c'est énorme pour moi. Bon, en même temps, y a certain chapitre plus court que d'autres, mais quand même. _Edit_ : à ce jour, je travaille sur le chapitre 18 et c'est _presque_ fini !

**Note 2** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Par contre, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ffnet, laisse-moi votre adresse mail, histoire que je puisse vous répondre ! A pluch' !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 15_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo prit la direction de l'appartement d'Hilde. Il avait besoin de la voir et de lui parler. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui poursuivait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin aux côtés de l'inconnue. Il devait dire à Hilde ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas dans son optique de continuer sa relation avec la jeune femme en mentant. Une relation solide ne pouvait se construire sur de tels secrets.

Ses pas le conduisirent devant l'immeuble d'Hilde. Duo hésita à monter. Il était encore tôt et il ne souvenait plus des horaires de la jeune femme. Venait-elle de terminer une nuit ou de commencer sa journée ? Il décida de ne pas remettre à plus tard ce qu'il avait à lui dire, au risque de plus trouver le courage de le faire.

Il appuya sur la sonnette mais au bout de quelques minutes, personne ne répondit. Il fit une deuxième tentative, sans vraiment être convaincu.

Duo s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un locataire sortit à ce moment-là. Par politesse, l'homme garda la porte ouverte pour laisser Duo rentrer. C'était le voisin de palier d'Hilde. Une fois, il était allé sonner chez lui pour lui emprunter des œufs. Duo fut reconnaissant envers l'homme, il se souvenait de lui, d'où sa confiance pour le laisser entrer sans poser de questions.

Duo prit les escaliers, il n'y avait que 5 étages, et un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les clés, mais il connaissait l'emplacement des clés de secours. Hilde le lui avait indiqué par téléphone le soir où elle avait été retenue au boulot pour éviter que Duo n'attende des heures sur le palier. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il les utilise quand il le voulait. Duo avait été gêné et lui avait assuré qu'il ne le ferait qu'en cas d'urgence. C'était la première fois qu'il les utilisait de son plein gré.

Il entra en silence dans l'appartement vide. Il laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, bien en évidence, pour avertir Hilde de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, après tout, il n'avait pas été vraiment _invité_.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hilde. Tout était impeccablement rangé, comme la dernière fois où il était venu. Le lit était fait et aucun vêtement ne trainait par terre. Duo avait presque peur de respirer, risquant de détruire cette belle harmonie. Il s'assit sur le coin du lit et regarda la chambre d'un air absent. Si Hilde venait de commencer sa journée, elle risquait de ne pas rentrer avant un moment. Duo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il enfouit son visage dans un oreiller et en quelques minutes, s'endormit.

**xxx**

Dans son lit, Heero se retourna pour la centième fois en quelques heures. Il se tourna sur le ventre et replia un bras sous son oreiller. Il gardait les yeux fermés, mais il savait d'avance que c'était intitule. Garder les yeux fermés n'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fallait avoir l'esprit apaisé pour pouvoir dormir, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il ne cessait de revivre la scène de la vieille.

Réléna lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas le père du bébé qu'elle portait. Elle l'avait appris en faisait des tests ADN quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle n'avait eu les résultats que récemment. Son côté pratique s'était demandé un instant comment Réléna s'était procuré son ADN, puis il se souvint de la prise de sang du docteur Kop qui n'était définitivement pas anodine.

Réléna avait beaucoup pleuré, regrettant son erreur de jugement. Heero n'avait rien dit. Trop choqué pour émettre le moindre son. Alors face à son silence, Réléna s'était forcé de le combler par de longues explications.

Elle avait rencontré un jeune prodigue de la finance lors d'une soirée entre personnalités influentes, une semaine seulement après le départ d'Heero. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et le jeune homme avait un charme fou. Elle avait baissé sa garde et ses bonnes manières de petite fille. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait voulu lâcher prise, être autre chose qu'une jeune aristocrate bien éduquée. Seulement, il y avait eu cet incident. Avec Heero, ils avaient tout simplement oublié de se protéger, trop enivrés par l'alcool. Avec le jeune inconnu, le matériel n'avait tout simplement pas été suffisamment… résistant. Elle avait maudit ce préservatif défectueux pendant longtemps. Puis elle avait enfoui cet épisode humiliant dans un coin de sa tête, presque oublié. Jusqu'à la découverte de sa grossesse. Tous les détails avaient leur importance, notamment les dates. Malgré les calculs savants de ma jeune femme, rien ne pouvait être garanti à 100%. Elle en avait assez de douter, d'où sa décision de faire le test de paternité. Elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps. Seulement, elle avait eu peur. Et si le père de sa fille était cet inconnu avec lequel elle avait échangé quelques mots à peine ? Elle ne pouvait le concevoir mais elle ne pouvait se mentir non plus. Elle avait été bouleversée en découvrant la vérité. Anéantie lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait gâché deux vies, celle d'Heero et de Duo, involontairement. Trois, si on comptait l'inconnu, à qui elle n'avait encore rien dit. Elle n'était pas certaine de le faire. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom de famille.

Réléna s'était excusé une bonne dizaine de fois et Heero en avait eu assez. Toutes les excuses du monde ne changeraient en rien la situation actuelle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais soap-opera. Il s'était levé et avait abandonné Réléna en pleurs. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Heero tourna la tête pour percevoir les chiffres du radioréveil – 05h36. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il avait eu toute la nuit pour se repasser la scène dans la tête mais il n'avait su prendre aucune décision (parce qu'il devait bien prendre une décision, n'est ce pas ?). Il devait réagir. Mais comment ?

Ressasser ses pensées dans son lit ne l'aidait pas. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Heero ne tenait plus en place. Et tant pis pour sa tête de déterré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'avait pas son quota d'heures de sommeil, ni la dernière.

Il s'habilla en conséquence, prit une serviette de bain [1] et sortit en silence de la chambre.

Le manoir était désert. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Heero les enviait d'une certaine manière, loin de toutes prises de têtes. Il traversa les couloirs sombres en se repérant facilement grâce à lueur de la lune. C'était drôle de réaliser qu'un endroit parfaitement connu le jour pouvait se montrer si différent la nuit, comme étranger.

Heero arriva ensuite au sous-sol du manoir, où une immense salle avait été aménagée en piscine. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer. Il y avait suffisamment de lumière provenant des spots placés dans la piscine-même, projetant une ambiance hypnotique avec les reflets de l'eau.

Heero déposa sa serviette et se plaça du côté où il y avait le plus de profondeur. Il inspira profondément avant de s'élancer et de réussir un parfait plongeon, sans la moindre éclaboussure.

Il se mit à nager, sans s'arrêter. Il ignora un point de côté qui s'était manifesté. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Il nagea jusqu'à que ses pensées se brouillent entre elles, ne signifiant plus rien de cohérent. Il lui suffisait de penser à la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau, prendre sa respiration à intervalles réguliers et savourer le silence. Heero avait l'impression d'être seul au monde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de nager, épuisé. Il posa ses pieds au fond du bassin, l'eau lui arriva aux épaules. Il regarda du côté des espèces de casiers placés contre le mur, à l'entrée de la salle.

- Je sais que tu es là, Réléna.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur. C'était un simple constat.

Réléna sortit de sa cachette, toute penaude.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, fit-elle en s'approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait Heero.

Elle essaya d'ignorer la quasi-nudité d'Heero. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se rincer l'œil. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu aurais du rester couchée. Le médecin t'a déconseillé de bouger.

Réléna haussa les épaules et garda ses mains contre son ventre bedonnant.

- Je voulais te parler, Heero.

- Tu n'en as pas déjà assez dit, hier soir?

La jeune femme prit un air blessé. Peut-être l'avait-il réellement blessée après tout. Il se montrait particulièrement agressif envers elle. A quoi cela lui servait de garder une telle rancœur ?

- Excuse-moi, Réléna, je n'aurais pas du…

- Non, tu as totalement raison, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Je ferais pareil à ta place.

Elle soupira et s'avança près du bord de la piscine. Le rebord était légèrement humide mais elle n'en tint pas compte et s'assis doucement, une main contre le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle plongea ses jambes dans l'eau avec délice.

- Qu'est ce que ça me manque de nager. Tu savais que j'avais fait un peu de compétition étant enfant ?

Heero secoua la tête. Il se doutait quelque part que Réléna aimait nager, sinon quel était l'intérêt de se faire construire une piscine à domicile ?

- Je devrais peut-être sérieusement envisager un accouchement dans l'eau, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Heero.

- Dans l'eau ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, il parait que ça a des vertus relaxantes, l'eau. Ça pourrait être un bel accouchement.

Heero pensa surtout que ça devait être terriblement gore, que ce soit dans l'eau ou dans un hôpital. Il préférait de pas trop imaginer. Il s'était suffisamment documenté et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait dégouté pour le restant de sa vie. [2]

- Mais bon, je ne vais pas changer au dernier moment, continua Réléna après réflexion, ça rendrait le docteur Amber folle de rage.

Elle rit en imaginant la tête de cette pauvre madame Amber.

- Où que ce soit, je serai là, déclara Heero.

Réléna s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je serai là, Réléna. Le jour de ton accouchement.

Emue, Réléna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je pensais que tu changerais d'avis, après t'avoir tout raconté, murmura Réléna d'une voix tremblante.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- Mais Heero, tu n'es pas obligé…

Heero secoua la tête. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et après ces longueurs, tout devenait plus clair pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

- Mais Heero, j'ai tout gâché… Je ne peux pas accepter ton aide. Tu devrais être avec Duo, si je n'avais pas été si irresponsable…

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il y avait déjà eu beaucoup trop larmes.

- Non. Ça m'a obligé à être honnête avec Duo. Que je sois resté ou que je sois parti, Duo ne m'aurait pas pardonné.

Heero en était persuadé. Duo se sentait trahi au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer la comédie, faire comme si tout allait bien. C'était ce que Duo lui reprochait et il le savait. Il aurait voulu qu'Heero lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier. L'aimer suffisamment pour tenter de sauver leur couple.

- Peut-être pas, répliqua Réléna, têtue.

Elle commença à faire des petites vagues avec ses jambes, comme pour se détendre.

- On ne le saura jamais, fit Heero en coupant court la discussion.

Il prit appui sur le rebord de la piscine, prit de l'élan et sauta pour s'assoir aux côtés de Réléna, tout dégoulinant d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient tout aplatis à cause de l'eau, et ça lui donnait un air d'enfant trop sage. Réléna ne put réprimer un rire.

Heero l'interrogea du regard.

- Tes cheveux, expliqua-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire.

Heero s'appliqua à les secouer envoyant des gouttelettes dans tous les sens. Réléna cria et essaya de se protéger avec ses mains.

- Arrête, arrête, l'implora-t-elle en riant.

Les cheveux d'Heero reprirent leur forme habituelle, et le rire de Réléna se calma.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Heero. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de tenir.

- C'est bon, répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

Réléna déposa sa tête contre l'épaulé mouillée d'Heero et ferma les yeux, apaisée. Heero s'autorisa à pencher la tête contre elle, renforçant ainsi le contact.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme en se redressant, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester ici.

Heero secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il lui arrivait d'être impressionné par Réléna. Soit elle était d'une perspicacité affolante, soit elle était totalement à côté de la plaque. Dans les deux cas, il était toujours surpris par son jugement.

- Je vais regarder des annonces sur internet. Je cherche dans la région, précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Réléna, je serai toujours suffisamment proche pour t'aider.

Réléna hocha la tête.

- Ça me semble juste. Après tout, on n'est pas un couple, ce n'était pas sain de continuer à vivre ensemble.

De nouveau, Heero fut étonné par les propos de la jeune femme. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Heero, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais tu peux, bien entendu, refuser.

Heero ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

- Voudrais-tu être son parrain ? demanda Réléna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

Du menton, elle indiqua son énorme ventre, désignant ainsi le bébé.

- Bien sûr.

Réléna lui sourit. Heero était tellement bon et généreux. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel ami. Il faisait tellement pour elle et elle tellement peu pour lui. Elle se promit de faire un effort. Elle avait déjà une idée en tête.

- Merci, Heero.

Remplie de gratitude, elle lui prit la main et la serra fort.

Heero se mit à grelotter de froid. Réléna se proposa pour aller chercher la serviette mais avec son gros ventre, elle prendrait plus de temps à se lever que lui à aller directement la chercher. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Il vaut mieux que tu retournes te coucher, maintenant.

Réléna acquiesça et s'empara de la main tendue.

En se couchant dans son lit, après s'être changée, Réléna réalisa pour la première fois que son futur ne s'annonçait pas aussi terrible qu'il en avait l'air. Et elle le devait en grande partie à Heero.

**xxx**

Hilde rentra à l'heure du dîner. Elle se réjouit en pensant à la lasagne qu'il l'attendait dans le frigo. Quelques minutes au micro-onde et elle pourrait la déguster. Elle irait au lit juste après, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit tellement elle était exténuée. Elle pensa avec satisfaction qu'elle avait enfin droit à deux jours de congés et qu'elle pourrait peut-être en profiter pour voir Duo.

En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'aperçut immédiatement que quelqu'un était venu chez elle pendant son absence. Elle fronça les sourcils et se détendit quand elle reconnut la veste en cuir de Duo. Si la veste était encore là, cela voulait dire que Duo aussi. Elle sourit à l'idée de retrouver son petit ami plus tôt que prévu.

- Duo ? appela la brune en rentrant dans le salon.

Personne. Tout l'appartement semblait plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle alluma la lumière au cas où Duo se serait endormi dans le canapé, mais non, il n'était pas là.

Elle passa la tête dans la cuisine, bien qu'elle doutait de trouver son petit ami à cet endroit, puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

Elle le trouva couché sur son lit en position fœtale. Elle l'observa en silence, profitant de ce moment de sérénité. La poitrine de l'Américain se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, signe d'un sommeil paisible. Il tenait ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Trop serré, constata Hilde, comme s'il était angoissé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Duo ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Lorsqu'il reconnut Hilde, il se détendit.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Hilde en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, profitant du simple fait d'être ensemble.

- Un moment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je voulais te voir.

Le cœur d'Hilde se gonfla de bonheur. Elle était flatté que Duo l'ait attendu toute la journée. D'habitude, c'était elle qui prenait les initiatives, que ce soit pour le voir, ou pour faire des activités. Elle ne se douta pas une seconde que ce revirement de situation n'était peut-être pas signe de bonnes nouvelles.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Duo joua avec ses mèches et lui lança un petit sourire triste.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Hilde.

- Je t'écoute, dit elle en se rapprochant de Duo.

- J'ai fait une connerie, hier soir. Une grosse connerie.

Hilde fronça les sourcils. Duo avait tendance à exagérer ses erreurs. Comme brûler toutes ses casseroles parce qu'il avait oublié de vérifier la cuisson de la sauce bolognaise ou comme la fois où il avait fait tomber le rideau de douche parce qu'il avait tiré trop fort dessus. Il prenait à chaque fois un air terriblement coupable alors que cela n'était pas si terrible. Duo pouvait se montrer maladroit par moment, voilà tout.

- Je suis sûre que c'est pas si grave que ça.

Dans un élan de tendresse, elle passa une main contre sa joue. Duo la saisit et la maintint contre lui.

- J'ai revu Heero, hier soir.

- Heero est en ville ? demanda-t-elle ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Non, il est reparti. Mais il avait des trucs à me dire. On s'est pris la tête.

Hilde n'osa pas poser de questions concernant les _trucs_ qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle savait d'expérience que si Duo n'en parlait pas spontanément, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet.

- Oh. Et ça va, toi ? demanda Hilde sachant pertinemment que le Japonais arrivait à encore déstabiliser Duo.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Pour être honnête, ça m'a pas mal perturbé. C'est après l'avoir revu que j'ai commencé à merder.

Le cœur d'Hilde se mit à battre plus vite. Elle pensait que la connerie avait été de voir Heero dans son dos. Elle ne pensait pas que Duo avait encore quelque chose à lui confesser.

- Comment ça ?

Sa bouche était sèche et elle avait du mal à parler.

- J'ai beaucoup bu hier soir, je suis sorti en boite et j'ai rencontré une fille. J'ai fini la nuit avec elle.

Duo baissa les yeux et Hilde retira vivement sa main du visage de Duo, comme brûlée.

- Vous avez… Est-ce que vous avez été jusqu'au bout ?

Honteux, Duo hocha la tête. Hilde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Duo l'avait vraiment trompée.

- Ho, Duo…

Tout à coup, elle se redressa. Elle ne pouvait pas rester étendue près du Duo, comme si tout allait bien alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

- Pourquoi tu as… ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, ça n'est pas suffisant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Elle plaça ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l'encercla de ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que Duo voit ses larmes.

- Hilde, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme refusa, s'obstinant à garder le visage baissé.

- Cette fille ne signifie rien pour moi. Ça a été une erreur d'un soir. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il tendit le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux, pour tenter de la réconforter, mais il suspendit son geste et laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hilde accepte d'être touchée. Surtout par lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer notre relation et faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Hilde.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Duo ? dit la brune en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il l'adorait, ça il en était certain. Il tenait à elle. Ils passaient du bon temps ensemble et ils partageaient cette incroyable complicité. Mais est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'Hilde ? Le fait de s'obliger à se poser la question n'était peut-être pas très positif.

- Je t'aime bien.

Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Tu attends trop de moi, Hilde. Je ne suis pas prêt à retomber amoureux…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de retomber amoureux…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu l'es déjà, Duo.

- Je le saurais si c'était le cas, tu penses pas ? fit Duo sur la défensive.

Hilde soupira face à autant de déni.

- Tu es toujours amoureux d'Heero.

Duo secoua la tête, pour convaincre Hilde.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question mais de nous. Je comprends si tu veux qu'on se sépare, après ce que j'ai fait, c'est normal que tu ne me fasses plus confiance, que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner.

Hilde le regarda sans rien dire, puis ferma très fort les yeux. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Son cœur et sa raison n'arrivaient pas à la même conclusion. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle tenait tellement à Duo. Elle en était amoureuse, aujourd'hui elle en prenait pleinement conscience. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole :

- Je te pardonne, Duo.

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette décision de la part d'Hilde.

- Tu veux rester avec moi, même après ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Duo estomaqué, tu ne m'en veux pas au point de me détester ?

- Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te détester. Je suis prête à te donner une seconde chance. Je n'arriverais peut-être pas à te refaire confiance, pas tout de suite, mais je veux essayer. Je veux qu'on surmonte cette épreuve ensemble.

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra fort. Ses yeux étaient humides mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle essayait d'être forte.

Duo la regarda sans bouger, comme paralysé. Tout avait été si vite. Son aveu d'infidélité, l'aveu d'Hilde, bon sang, elle venait quand même de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, lui ! Duo avait l'impression de perdre pied, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées aux claires. [3]

Hilde s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé dans une mer déchainée. Il était sa bouée. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et lui, avait-il besoin d'elle ?

- Hilde, on ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça, à chaud.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, marquant ainsi son incompréhension la plus totale.

- Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et j'ai besoin de temps, expliqua Duo en caressant du bout des doigts son front, espérant ainsi chasser le pli de contrariété.

- Mais j'ai pris ma décision, répliqua Hilde, je t'aime, Duo.

Duo secoua la tête et regarda tendrement son amie.

- Aimer ne suffit pas pour qu'une relation fonctionne.

Et cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais il venait de le vivre récemment. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Hilde. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer. J'ai cru être prêt, peut-être que me suis-je trompé.

Hilde serra le tissu de sa jupe entre ses doigts. Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut que doigts étaient presque blancs. Elle serrait tellement fort que le sang n'arrivait plus à passer. Elle se força à les détendre et ils reprirent peu à peu une teinte normale.

- Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse… Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, pas vrai ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Pour ton bien, pour notre bien à tous les deux, Hilde, donne-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait.

Hilde acquiesça doucement. Elle devait prendre le risque de laisser Duo s'éloigner pour peut-être le récupérer. C'était ce peut-être qui la terrifiait, lui glaçait le sang. Et s'il ne revenait pas vers elle ? Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Duo chassa la larme solitaire du bout des doigts et serra Hilde dans ses bras.

- Je m'en veux de te rendre si malheureuse, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il aurait presque changé d'avis pour faire plaisir à Hilde, pour qu'elle cesse d'être si triste. Mais Duo savait que ça ne résoudrait aucun problème. Il ne devait pas se contenter de satisfaire le bonheur des autres, il devait d'abord penser à lui pour pouvoir rendre les autres heureux.

Hilde frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Duo contre sa nuque. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui. Elle devait se montrer forte, se montrer digne de lui.

- Ça va aller, fit-elle en s'éloignant de Duo et en séchant ses larmes, maintenant rentre chez toi, j'ai une lasagne qui m'attend et je n'ai pas du tout envie de partager.

Elle essayait de plaisanter. De prendre les choses à la légère. Mon Dieu, que c'était difficile de faire semblant.

Duo déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus chaste qu'il n'avait jamais donné à quelqu'un. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre.

- Ça va aller, répéta Hilde pour elle-même, pour se donner du courage.

Elle allait en avoir besoin.

A suivre…

J'aime bien ce chapitre (en plus, il est long) et pourtant j'ai galéré pour l'écrire. J'en ai un peur marre de voir autant de larmes mais bon les situations font que aussi… Va essayer de travailler d'autres émotions que la tristesse.

[1] J'avais d'abord écrit « un essuie » puis j'ai voulu bien faire avec une « serviette de bain », mais ça reste bizarre pour moi :p

[2] Petite nature.

[3] Un ptit tour à la piscine ? *narquoise*


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : Lisez mes notes débiles en fin de lecture du chapitre, sinon ça casse un peu le moment. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 16_

Assis dans son fauteuil, face à son bureau, Duo regarda d'un air absent le tas de dossiers qu'il devait signer. Cela faisait une heure que sa secrétaire était passée pour lui donner les documents qu'elle devait absolument renvoyer ce soir. Aucun retard ne pouvait être toléré. Duo en avait pris beaucoup trop. D'habitude, il avait tendance à remettre les affaires administratives le plus tard possible, il détestait cette part de son job, mais il rendait toujours ses dossiers en temps et en heure. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, rien n'allait plus dans la vie de Duo et la paperasse administrative était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

_Qu'est ce que je fous là ? _pensa-t-il pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans son bureau.

Ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas de sens. Il avait choisi d'être mécanicien car c'était un métier où il fallait bouger constamment, être en recherche, être précis et efficace. Rien avoir avec ce qu'il était en train de faire maintenant.

_Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu le contrôle ? _

Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Il subissait les évènements sans broncher. Il était spectateur et non acteur. Il détestait cette sensation et il se détestait de s'en être rendu compte si tardivement. Il ne voulait pas que cela continue ainsi.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez, fit Duo en levant les yeux du tas de feuille qu'il tenait en main.

Sa secrétaire entra, une tasse de café fumante dans la main droite et un gros dossier dans son autre main.

- J'ai pensé qu'un petit café vous ferait du bien, expliqua la jeune femme en déposant la tasse sur un coin du bureau, le seul qui ne soit pas envahi de papiers, et j'ai besoin de votre signature pour compléter ces factures.

Elle lui tendit les feuilles d'un air désolé.

- C'est normalement le dernier.

- Merci Rita, dit Duo en prenant le dossier, je vous le rendrai avec les autres dès que j'aurai terminé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, et s'en alla sans un mot.

Duo jeta un regard noir à la pile qui ne cessait de s'amonceler. A cette allure, il allait y passer la soirée. Dieu que c'était tentant de tout jeter à la poubelle et de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien reçu. Mais il avait des employés qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. S'il commençait à faire n'importe quoi, c'était non seulement sa place qui serait en danger mais celles de ces employés également. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

Il s'empara de la tasse et but une longue gorgée. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, mais il l'ignora. Rita pouvait s'occuper de l'appel. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il n'avait pas la tête à discuter business.

Lorsque la sonnerie cessa, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être appeler Quatre. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il l'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Son meilleur ami s'était entêté à lui laisser des dizaines de messages mais Duo n'avait répondu à aucun. Il avait été trop accaparé par Heero et Hilde. Puis le temps avait passé, et il ne savait pas comment se rattraper avec Quatre. Il l'avait délibérément mis de côté. Pas une seule fois il n'avait essayé de le rassurer. Et il avait terriblement honte de son comportement.

Seulement, il allait être bel et bien obligé de prendre contact avec lui, ils étaient censés se voir dans moins de deux jours.

Duo fixa tour à tour la pile de dossier et le téléphone, puis fit son choix. Il composa le numéro privé de son ami.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Quatre ? C'est Duo.

- Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

La voix était froide, presque professionnelle, comme si Duo n'était qu'une simple connaissance.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. On a été coupé et…

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me rappeler ? proposa le blond cynique.

- Je m'excuse, Quatre, j'aurai pas du te laisser sans nouvelles. C'était vraiment nul de ma part.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis Duo entendit un profond soupir.

- Excuses acceptées, Duo. Mais ne me refait jamais ça.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon. Merci Quatre.

Dans son malheur, Duo avait quand même Quatre. Un ami qui n'hésitait pas à lui pardonner le moindre faux pas, qui était toujours là pour lui.

- Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui t'invite samedi.

- D'accord, et j'espère que tu m'expliqueras enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je t'expliquerai tout, samedi. On peut se donner rendez-vous chez Maggy's ? Vers 20 heures ?

- C'est noté.

Une voix féminine vint couvrir celle de Quatre. « Monsieur Winner, tout le monde vous attend pour la réunion ».

- J'ai l'impression que tu dois y aller.

- Oui, c'est un peu la folie en ce moment. J'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de repos.

- Comme je te comprends, avoua Duo en lorgnant ses dossiers d'un air mauvais.

- A samedi, alors ?

- Ouais, et je te promets de pas être en retard.

- Tu promets toujours ça, répliqua Quatre en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais cette fois-ci, je ferai un effort.

- Si tu le dis.

Et il raccrocha. Duo garda un moment le combiné contre son oreille avant que la tonalité ne lui tape sur les nerfs et raccrocha.

Son regard se reposa sur les feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son bureau. Il finit son café d'une traite, il était froid maintenant, retint un grimace et se mit sérieusement au travail.

**xxx**

C'était Réléna qui avait insisté pour venir, Heero n'y était pour rien. Il se laissait traîner d'allées en allées, hochant la tête quand il le fallait pour donner son avis.

Réléna semblait s'être trouvé une nouvelle vocation. Elle prenait un réel plaisir à choisir les articles, réfléchissait à leurs emplacements possibles, parlait des divers coloris avec les vendeurs.

- Que penses-tu de ce canapé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dessus, il est confortable.

Elle testa les ressorts en s'appuyant de tout son poids et se laissa rebondir plusieurs fois [1].

- Il existe aussi en gris foncé ou en couleur sable [2], intervint le vendeur en se rapprochant de Réléna.

Il avait clairement saisi que c'était avec elle qu'il avait intérêt à faire affaires. Elle se montrait beaucoup plus enthousiaste que l'Asiatique qui l'accompagnait. Et son flair de commerçant lui indiquait que c'était également elle qui gérait les dépenses du portefeuille.

- Je pense que le gris foncé irait parfaitement avec la couleur que nous avons choisi pour les murs du salon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers Heero.

- Alors, Heero ? Il te plaît ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Il a l'air un peu grand pour le salon, fit-il remarquer en jetant un œil à l'étiquette où se trouvait le descriptif de l'article, je n'ai pas besoin d'un canapé trois places.

- Mais ce modèle existe également en deux places, ajouta le vendeur avec précipitation.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la vente lui échapper. Il allait réussir à ajouter le canapé à la facture, en plus du nouveau lit, des deux armoires de rangements et d'un bureau flambant neuf. Après cela, il serait sacré « vendeur du mois », pour sa plus grande fierté. Il jubilait d'avance en imaginant la tête de ses collègues.

Il amena ses deux clients vers le canapé en question et en profita pour discuter avec la jeune femme des tarifs avantageux que le magasin proposait à l'achat d'un canapé et d'un luminaire adapté.

Heero soupira discrètement. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, un matelas à même le sol lui aurait suffit pour sa première semaine dans sa nouvelle maison. Après il se serait débrouillé avec le strict minimum. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé et cela ne le dérangeait pas de recommencer. Après tout, ce n'était que provisoire, le temps qu'il s'installe. Mais Réléna avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle voulait lui offrir le confort d'une maison moderne et ce, avant même qu'il soit installé. _« Les travaux avant, avait-elle affirmé, après tu pourras emménager »_. Elle avait engagé une décoratrice et plusieurs peintres pour rendre la maison la plus accueillante possible.

Pendant ce temps, Réléna et Heero avaient pour « mission » de meubler la maisonnette. Et comme Heero ne possédait rien à part quelques boites en carton avec son nom inscrit dessus, il fallait repartir de zéro.

Heero s'était senti gêné face à l'aide financière que Réléna lui apportait. Elle désirait régler tous les frais en rapport avec la maison, justifiant que c'était en grande partie sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation et que cela faisait partie de son devoir de l'aider au mieux.

Il pensa à sa maison. Il avait longtemps hésité avec un appartement, plus facile à entretenir, et moins cher, mais s'était laissé séduire par l'idée d'un jardin où la fille de Réléna pourrait y venir jouer. Il y avait assez de place pour mettre une balançoire. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais il avait tout son temps avant de concrétiser l'idée _ contrairement à Réléna qui était beaucoup plus impulsive.

Il avait eu peur de sentir seul dans cette maison, il y avait nettement plus de pièces que dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Duo, et donc plus d'espaces pour ressentir la solitude, mais il avait vite chassé cette idée de sa tête. Il avait vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience.

Réléna lui toucha l'épaule, le ramenant ainsi peu à peu à la réalité.

- Tu veux rentrer, Heero ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce, je pense qu'on a tout.

Heero acquiesça.

- Ils nous livreront demain matin. Ils peuvent rester pour monter la plupart des meubles, si tu veux.

- Non, je le ferai moi-même.

Réléna faillit émettre l'idée que c'était ridicule, il fallait être plusieurs pour faire un tel travail, Heero ne s'en sortirait jamais, puis elle se ravisa. Elle avait suffisamment imposé ses choix jusqu'ici.

- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en retournant vers le vendeur pour régler les derniers points concernant la livraison.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, armé de ses toutes nouvelles clés, Heero alla inspecter la maison. Les peintres étaient partis depuis avant-hier et la peinture devait être sèche depuis le temps.

Il entra par le corridor et l'odeur de peinture fraîche le prit à la gorge. Il traversa le hall et arriva dans la salle à manger où il s'empressa d'ouvrir la vitre coulissante en grand. L'air frais du mois de novembre lui fit du bien et, malgré le froid, il laissa la fenêtre ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la refermer à contre cœur.

Il avança ensuite jusqu'au salon où des énormes cartons et du matériel sous cellophane l'attendaient. Comme convenu, les livreurs étaient venus déposer sa commande dans la matinée.

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se demanda par quoi il allait commencer. Comme il était dans le salon, il en déduisit que s'attaquer au canapé était la chose la plus logique à faire. Il sortit une à une les pièces de la boite, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, certaines étaient lourdes et il ne s'y attendait pas. Une pièce particulièrement lourde lui échappa des mains et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Heero faillit lâcher un juron, et se pencha pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé. À son grand désarroi, la barre métallique qui soutenait les ressorts était légèrement tordue. Heero soupira face à autant de malchance et essaya tant bien que mal de redresser la barre en métal, en vain. _Super_, pensa-t-il, _comment casser sa nouvelle acquisition en même pas cinq minutes_. Il était plus doué avec le Wing, se rappela-t-il avec regret.

Il était en train de chercher une solution quand la sonnette hurla dans le corridor, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait de la visite. Heero hésita à aller ouvrir, son envie de rencontrer le voisinage était proche du zéro, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer sa vraie nature (un type asocial) dès le premier jour. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et alla courageusement ouvrir.

La surprise le cloua sur place et le laissa muet comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Ferme la bouche Yuy, tu vas finir par gober les mouches.

Wufei secoua la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation. Il avait connu l'ex-pilote du Wing plus réactif que ça. Certes, ils n'avaient pas téléphoné, mais de là, à les laisser sur le pas de la porte…

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Heero regarda un à un ses ex-compagnons, complètement perdu.

- On est venu te donner un coup de main, expliqua Trowa en indiquant du regard sa boite à outils.

- Bon, est-ce que tu comptes nous faire entrer? demanda le Chinois en croisant les bras contre son torse, marquant ainsi son impatience.

Heero se décala, libérant le passage pour laisser passer ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Avant de fermer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder au loin, au cas où il aurait oublié quelqu'un. Heero scruta un peu trop longtemps l'horizon, il le savait, mais il espérait tellement… Il sursauta presque quand la main de Trowa atterrit sur son épaule, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Quatre n'a pu se libérer pour venir nous aider, expliqua Trowa en devinant les interrogations silencieuses d'Heero.

Le Japonais pensa plutôt que Quatre avait autre chose à faire de son temps que de l'aider à monter ses meubles, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au café.

- Et Duo…

Heero n'attendit pas la suite. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le salon où Wufei inspectait le moindre recoin de la pièce.

- Tu aurais dû commencer par le bureau. Ça nous aurait fait gagner de la place, constata-t-il avec un sens pratique étonnant.

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Heureusement qu'on est là alors, conclut Wufei en retroussant ses manches.

Trowa esquissa un sourire et s'accroupit pour lire la notice du bureau. Wufei dégageait les pièces nécessaires au montage, les déménageurs ayant un peu omis de remettre de l'ordre après leur passage.

Heero observa en silence ces deux compagnons. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient là ? A lui parler normalement après tout ce temps?

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Trowa leva les yeux de la notice qu'il tenait en main.

- Réléna, répondit le jeune homme aux verts en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Yuy, tu me passes le tournevis, ou tu vas te contenter de regarder ? le coupa Wufei qui tentait d'assembler deux lourdes pièces ensemble.

Heero s'exécuta. Il porta même les deux pièces pendant que Wufei insérait les vis aux endroits appropriés [3].

- C'est bon, fit ce dernier pour prévenir Heero qu'il pouvait relâcher sa prise.

Heero se redressa et frotta ses mains contre son pantalon. Elles étaient moites, tellement il était nerveux.

Il se racla la gorge. Ces compagnons cessèrent leur activité et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, marmonna Heero en détournant le regard.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Trowa patient.

- Tout _ça _!

Heero ouvrit les bras pour désigner les boites en cartons qui jonchaient la pièce entière.

- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

- Ha oui ? fit Wufei narquois en saisissant la barre de métal en partie tordue, un vrai travail de professionnel. Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir, Yuy.

Les joues d'Heero s'empourprèrent légèrement et il fusilla le jeune Chinois du regard. L'histoire de cette barre était un accident. Une faute d'inattention, rien de plus.

- Laisse-nous te donner un coup de main, Heero.

Trowa avait ce regard bienveillant qu'il l'avait si souvent porté sur lui, autrefois. Le regard d'un ami qui vous veut du bien.

Heero secoua la tête. Il ne méritait pas d'être aidé. Surtout pas par ses anciens coéquipiers. Il était parti depuis si longtemps sans leur donner signe de vie. Il les avait lâchement abandonnés.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Yuy, cesse de faire le difficile. A trois, tout sera fini rapidement et en un seul morceau.

- Mais…

- Heero, si on est là, c'est parce qu'on l'a choisi, d'accord ? l'interrompit Trowa d'une voix calme.

Heero acquiesça lentement, prenant conscience de ce que cela voulait dire. Pour la première fois, Heero vit plus loin que les mots. La bienveillance de Trowa, l'attitude provocatrice de Wufei. Tout était exactement comme avant. Comme au temps où ils étaient amis. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs à un moment donné de sa vie, c'était inévitable. Sans erreurs, il n'y aurait pas d'apprentissage de la vie, ni d'évolution personnelle. Et les véritables amis étaient ceux qui étaient prêts à vous pardonner et à vous accepter tel que vous étiez, avec vos qualités mais aussi vos défauts.

Heero sentit sa gorge se serrer, signe qu'une forte émotion le saisissait à cet instant. Sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, mais il ferma les yeux suffisamment fort pour chasser ses larmes.

Comment avait-il pu penser que ses compagnons l'oublieraient facilement ? Que c'était uniquement à cause de Duo qu'ils gardaient contact ? Ils tenaient autant à Duo qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais fallu choisir. C'était lui qui avait été dans l'erreur depuis le début avec ces pauvres suppositions.

- Le marteau, Yuy. [4]

Heero rouvrit les yeux et s'empara du marteau qui gisait dans la boite à outil du Français. Il s'inséra entre ses deux amis, Trowa tenait une planche en bois à l'horizontal et Wufei tenait plusieurs clous en mains. Ce dernier lui indiqua la procédure à suivre qu'il exécuta sans erreur.

Un sentiment d'apaisement envahit Heero à cet instant précis. Qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien d'être entouré par de vrais amis. Son cœur se gonfla de joie en pensant qu'il ne serait plus jamais vraiment seul à partir de maintenant.

Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il commençait seulement à en prendre conscience.

_A suivre…_

[1] On fait tous ça pour essayer un canapé (ou un lit). Comme si le ressort avait son importance p

[2] Les couleurs IKEA, j'-a-d-o-r-e !

[3] La fille pas bricoleuse pour un sou qui baragouine comme elle peut, en se souvenant de la seule armoire IKEA qu'elle a jamais montée, seule.

[4] Pas sûre de l'intérêt d'un marteau pour monter un meuble IKEA (sauf si on veut tout casser) mais bon passons ! Mon dieu, je fais de la pub ! *vient de réaliser*

A la semaine prochaine les ptits gars ! Il me reste un chapitre en réserve, alors soyez pas trop impatient car je suis méga lente pour écrire. Donc les chapitres toutes les semaines, suis pas certaine de tenir la cadence.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (positive ou négative), ça booste l'auteur et ça ne prend que quelques minutes ! ^-^

Sukida


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Faites vos jeux !

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame, romance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Note : **Pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas le courage de tout recommencer. Je m'en contenterai.

**Faites vos jeux !**

_Chapitre 17_

Duo regarda sa montre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et il n'était pas peu fier, il était officiellement à l'avance pour un rendez-vous. Quatre en ferait une attaque en s'apercevant qu'il était arrivé avant lui. Duo sourit malgré lui en imaginant la tête que ferait son ami.

En voyant les clients pousser le battant de la porte, Duo hésita à rentrer lui aussi dans le fast-food. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas après tout.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Quatre, qui était ponctuel, devait arriver d'ici dix minutes. Il pouvait bien attendre dehors. Il décida de s'assoir sur le rebord du trottoir, non loin de l'entrée principale. De là, il pourrait apercevoir directement Quatre.

S'il n'avait pas jeté son téléphone sur le sol comme un fou furieux, il aurait pu passer le temps en surfant sur internet. Mais comme il avait eu du mal à canaliser sa colère la dernière fois, il devrait se contenter de son vieil MP3 pour patienter. Il se laissa bercer un moment par une chanson accompagné d'un solo de guitare. Calme et reposant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et il sursauta quand Quatre s'assit à côté de lui sur son siège de fortune.

- Je te le conseillerai pas, l'avertit-il en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles, tu vas te geler les fesses.

- Ha bon ? Ce n'est pas ici le nouvel endroit à la mode ?

Duo éclata de rire.

- Seulement en été. Tu es en retard d'une saison, mec.

D'un bond, le châtain se remit sur ses pieds. Il tendit la main à Quatre pour l'aider à se relever. Il en profita pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, signe qu'il était heureux de le revoir.

Duo fronça les sourcils en constatant que Quatre n'était pas venu les mains vides.

- C'est Noël avant Noël, Quat-chan ? demanda Duo en pointant du doigt la boite emballée d'un joli papier cadeau que Quatre tenait discrètement dans son dos.

Quatre, gêné, se frotta la nuque d'un air coupable.

- Tu m'as démasqué, je pense. Je voulais te l'offrir à l'intérieur, mais tiens.

Il tendit la belle boite dorée à l'Américain qui hésita à la prendre.

- Fallait vraiment pas Quat' …

- C'est un cadeau qui tombe à pic, disons.

Duo fit la moue et prit le paquet qu'il déballa avec un soin particulier. Il ne tenait pas à endommager ce bel emballage. Il sourit en découvrant l'objet et releva la tête vers son ami.

- J'ai cru comprendre que le tien était _tombé _en panne. Je pense qu'il te sera utile.

- Un téléphone portable ?! T'es dingue, Quatre. Te connaissant, ça doit être le tout dernier modèle.

Quatre haussa les épaules. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour Quatre et pour une fois qu'il pouvait en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre, il n'allait pas se gêner.

- Merci, dit Duo avec sincérité.

Prenant Quatre par surprise, il en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'espère que t'as pas intégré une puce dedans, glissa la natté à l'oreille de Quatre en plaisantant à moitié.

Avec Quatre, il valait mieux vérifier.

- L'idée m'a effleuré. Ça m'éviterait des frayeurs, mais non. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, personne ne te suivra.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et Duo le lui rendit.

- Bon, je sais que de l'extérieur, ça ne vaut tes restaurants étoilés, mais je te jure que la viande est la meilleure de toute la ville, se vanta Duo en entrainant Quatre à l'intérieur du fastfood, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Quatre émit un petit rire. Duo arrivait toujours à le mettre à l'aise en plaisantant, et ce dès la première seconde.

- On dirait que c'est toi qui les fournis, Duo.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de prendre Quatre aux mots.

- Malheureusement ce mois-ci, j'étais un peu serré niveau timing… Le mois prochain peut-être ?

Quatre observa son ami avec amusement. Ils s'installèrent dans un box un peu à l'écart et la serveuse leur apporta les cartes. Quatre s'empara du menu mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de Duo. Il semblait aller bien. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux bleus savait que Duo pouvait facilement jouer la comédie pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Il fallait connaitre suffisamment Duo pour passer à travers le masque, et y voir ce qu'il s'y cachait.

- Arrête de faire ça, Quat'…

- De faire quoi ? demanda le blond sur un ton innocent.

- De me scruter comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

Duo déposa son menu et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

- Ça va, j'te dis.

Quatre fit la moue et tourna une page de son menu.

- Si tu le dis, finit-il par lâcher, pas totalement convaincu.

Quatre leva les yeux de la carte et soupira.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu me conseilles à part…

- Un hamburger ? le coupa Duo.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était la spécialité de la maison.

- Je prends toujours un bacon, double cheese et je n'ai jamais été déçu.

Quatre pencha la tête sur le côté, et fit semblant de réfléchir. Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes, Quatre prit la même chose que Duo, « mais sans la double ration de ketchup, si possible ». Le cadre était agréable et il y avait peu de monde. Il avait bien fait de se laisser entrainer dans ce genre de restaurant, lui qui avait tellement l'habitude des restaurants avec au minimum trois rangées de couverts différents.

La décoration du restaurant avait pour but de reproduire une ambiance western digne des meilleurs films de cowboys, ce qui avait tout de suite plu à Quatre. Une musique country résonnait dans tout le restaurant et toutes les serveuses portaient un chapeau de cowboy.

La serveuse revint avec deux coronas sur un plateau, qu'elle déposa habilement sur la table.

- Comment va Trowa ? demanda le châtain quand la serveuse fut partie.

Il décida de diriger la conversation. Il n'était pas pressé de parler de lui ou de ses problèmes. Autant laisser le blond lui parler un peu de sa petite vie bien rangée.

- Bien, répondit Quatre après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière, il est actuellement chez Heero.

Duo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa Corona.

- Chez Heero ? répéta-t-il en toussotant, qu'est ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

- Heero vient d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison. Trowa en a profité pour aller l'aider un petit peu.

Quatre essayait d'en parler sur un ton léger, mais Duo voyait bien qu'il était un peu contrarié.

- Hum hum, fit le natté en essayant de paraitre indifférent, limite blasé.

Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet. Heero avait déménagé de chez Réléna ? Depuis quand ? Mais il se garda bien de paraitre intéressé. Heero ne l'intéressait plus, n'est ce pas ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne. On ne posait pas de questions sur des affaires « classées ». Surtout quand il s'agissait de son ex.

- Il reviendra vite, j'imagine ? demanda le natté d'un air distrait.

Il but directement au goulot, avec prudence. Qui sait ce que Quatre lui réservait comme annonce abracadabrante…

- C'est une affaire de quelques jours si j'ai bien compris.

- Ha bon.

- Il m'a demandé de passer mais je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu devrais en profiter, vu que tu as quelques jours de congés.

Quatre soupira. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Trowa rien que pour lui mais le déménagement d'Heero avait compromis tous ses plans. Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Trowa d'aider un ami dans le besoin, même si c'était Heero. Quatre avait décidé de soutenir Duo, quoi qu'il advienne et ce, même s'il devait se priver de voir son petit ami pendant plusieurs jours.

- Peut-être, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Surtout si c'est une grande maison, tout le monde pourrait rester loger sur place.

- Il y a déjà Wufei et Trowa, alors si je me rajoute… On verra bien.

Duo hocha la tête, approuvant le raisonnement de Quatre.

- Ça ferait quoi, quatre personnes, toi y compris ? C'est tout à fait réalisable, remarqua l'Américain sur un ton léger.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son ami.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que je me trompe ou tu essayes d'en savoir un peu plus sur qui vit là-bas ? demanda Quatre avec une pointe de malice.

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent d'un rouge vif.

- Pas du tout. Je m'en fiche de savoir avec qui Heero vit, protesta le natté un octave trop haut.

_Mauvais acteur_, pensa-t-il. Quatre ne tomberait pas dans le panneau mais il n'insisterait pas non plus.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, coupant court à la conversation. Elle déposa les deux commandes. Un énorme hamburger garnissait les trois quarts de l'assiette, le tout noyé sous une avalanche de frites (et de ketchup pour Duo). Malgré le mauvais timing et la tournure de la conversation, Duo ne put s'empêcher de saliver devant un tel festin. Il se jeta sur son hamburger comme s'il n'avait plus rien manger depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Trop de révélations à assimiler, trop de prises de tête à gérer, au point d'en perdre l'appétit. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais la présence de Quatre avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Envolée la boule dans le ventre qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant que son meilleur ami était à ses côtés.

Quatre eut la délicatesse d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de manger pour aborder un sujet plus épineux.

- Alors, fit-il en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche avec une serviette en papier, que s'est-il passé depuis que tu m'as raccroché au nez ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la voix de Quatre. C'était juste une manière de lui rappeler que s'il était là, ce n'était pas sans raisons. Des évènements avaient chamboulé la vie de Duo et il tenait à en être informer.

- J'ai revu Heero, avoua Duo dépité.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comme prévu, Heero avait fini par réagir et Quatre savait que leur petite conversation y était pour beaucoup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Heero vienne en personne, comme un preux chevalier détenant la clé de la vérité. Ça avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, Quatre le lisait dans les yeux de Duo. De la fatigue, du chagrin et de l'incompréhension. Dire que ses intentions de départs étaient bonnes. Permettre à Duo de tourner la page. Il avait l'impression d'avoir empirer la situation. Surtout quand le natté lui parla de sa nuit avec la belle inconnue.

Duo pouvait se montrer très destructeur dans ses mauvais jours. Inconsciemment, c'était sa manière de se punir. Duo accumulait les erreurs depuis sa séparation avec Heero et ne faisait que dégringoler un petit peu plus la pente. Il n'avait pas supporté la solitude et s'était laissé entrainer dans une relation qui était vouée à l'échec. C'était beaucoup trop prématuré. Duo n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un, Duo était malheureux de sa situation, de l'éloignement d'Heero. Il ne comprenait pas ses motivations pour rejoindre Réléna. Comment aurait-il pu faire le deuil de cette relation alors qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments de réponses ? L'espoir de voir revenir Heero avait été présent pendant longtemps chez Duo. Puis il s'était résigné. Si Heero était parti, c'était à cause de lui, de ce qu'il était. Personne ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait du subir dès la naissance un défaut de fabrication car les êtres qu'il aimait ne restaient pas bien longtemps à ses côtés. Et puis Hilde s'était manifesté, enthousiaste et joviale. Duo avait succombé à ce côté lumineux qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre, car ses problèmes personnels ne se résolvaient pas uniquement grâce à Hilde. Il les mettait de côté tout simplement, retardant le moment de les affronter : il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Heero. Heero qui ne voulait plus de lui, qui l'avait quitté. Cette vérité était trop douloureuse. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'accepter.

Et puis Heero était revenu. Duo en avait été dévasté, lui qui vivait dans l'illusion de sa nouvelle relation, pensant que c'était l'unique moyen de s'en sortir. Ce que Heero lui avait avoué, son infidélité, l'avait forcé à jeter un regard en arrière sur leur couple. Ce n'était pas juste de mettre tout sur le dos d'Heero, ils étaient deux pour faire fonctionner cette relation, il avait également sa part de responsabilité. Regarder ses propres erreurs n'avait pas été une chose facile. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant délaissé Heero, s'assurant que ce dernier comprendrait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Autant de fausses excuses pour le faire déculpabiliser. Evidemment qu'Heero souffrait de son absence et de son manque d'intérêt envers leur couple. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait comprendre l'état de détresse de son amant et comment il s'était laissé emporté dans un tourbillon qu'il ne maitrisait pas totalement. Il n'en voulait plus à Heero de l'avoir trompé, bien sûr il avait été blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait plus. Il était en colère contre Heero car ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient tous les deux contenté de jouer un rôle, celui de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme une pièce de théâtre bas de gamme.

Le manque de communication avait détruit leur couple. Duo en voulait à Heero, mais il s'en voulait à lui-même aussi. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir la vérité en face et avait accentué ses problèmes relationnels en s'enivrant de la compagnie d'une étrangère, qui ne connaissait rien de lui et de ses défauts de « fabrication ». Il était conscient qu'il n'allait rien arranger, mais il ne méritait pas que les choses s'arrangent pour lui. Il continuait sa descente aux enfers, persuadé qu'il le méritait.

Quatre, qui avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant les confessions de son meilleur ami, lui prit la main.

- Duo…

Ce dernier releva la tête et Quatre s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux humides.

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être malheureux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait des erreurs que tu dois te punir toute ta vie !

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Duo qu'il chassa d'un revers de main.

- Par contre, tu peux réparer tes erreurs.

- Il y a des erreurs qui ne se réparent pas, Quatre.

- Peut-être. Mais elles méritent qu'au moins tu essayes.

Duo renifla bruyamment et baissa à nouveau le regard.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, c'est moi qui ai été cherché Heero.

Duo releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je savais qu'il n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec toi et j'étais persuadé quand sans ça, tu n'arriverais jamais à tourner la page.

- Ho, Quatre, fit Duo en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça.

- Peut-être, mais je pensais t'aider. Moi aussi, je peux me tromper, alors Duo, je m'excuse d'avoir déclenché tout ça.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il fallait bien que j'affronte la vérité un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Duo s'étira comme un chat. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assis à cette table entrain de discuter. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua qu'effectivement, ils étaient les derniers clients. La serveuse ne tarderait pas à les mettre à la porte. Duo regarda sa montre et jura en apercevant l'heure tardive.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, suggéra-t-il en masquant un bâillement.

S'être confié comme ça l'avait épuisé. Ressasser ces vieux souvenirs n'était pas franchement reposant. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de toute cette noirceur qui le tuait à petit feu. Il y voyait plus clair. De plus Quatre avait raison, c'était de son devoir de réparer ses fautes. Il n'allait plus se cacher derrière de belles illusions ou battre en retraite dès que la vérité devenait trop insupportable. Il l'avait fait pendant trop longtemps et cela n'avait pas été un franc succès.

- Tu viens dormir à la maison ? proposa le châtain après avoir réglé l'addition.

Quatre protesta. Il avait réservé une chambre à son nom et il ne tenait pas à déranger Duo. Ce dernier secoua la tête signifiant bien que tout argument serait vain.

- Allez, laisse-moi veiller sur toi, pour une fois, le pria le jeune homme aux yeux violets.

Duo semblait plus serein, se laissant même à plaisanter. Quatre n'avait pas le cœur à refuser sa proposition. De plus, il n'avait pas tellement envie de passer sa soirée seul dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Il préférait de loin le bazar maxwellien.

- C'est d'accord, répondit le blond.

**xxx**

Le cabinet du docteur Sarah Andrews offrait une vue incroyable sur la ville, sûrement un des meilleurs points de vue. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait tenu à s'installer ici. Lorsqu'elle était débordée, elle adorait s'arrêter pendant quelques instants, observer l'horizon et laisser son esprit s'évader. La vue du paysage le rendait plus sereine et elle pouvait se remettre au travail, plus concentrée que jamais. Elle avait aussi remarqué que c'était un bon sujet de démarrage avec ses patients. Ils n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des réflexions sur ce point de vue particulier. Elle enchainait en demandant si cela leur plaisait ou au contraire si la vue depuis le cinquantième étage leur donnait le vertige.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait en face d'elle le patient le plus récalcitrant de toute sa carrière. C'était sa quatrième visite, forcée semblait-il, puisqu'il n'y venait pas gaité de cœur et ne se fatiguait pas à le cacher. La plupart du temps, ces questions restaient sans réponses. Si elle ne prenait pas d'initiatives, son patient pouvait rester aussi silencieux qu'elle pendant toute la durée de la séance. Elle l'avait expérimenté lors de se deuxième visite. Tempérament obstiné avait-elle noté dans son carnet. Problème évident de communication.

C'était le docteur Kop qui avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne en charge ce jeune homme prétextant des troubles alimentaires. Sarah s'était un moment demandé si le vieux médecin ne s'était pas précipité dans son diagnostic, après tout, c'était elle l'experte. Mais le docteur Kop avait vu juste sur un point, quelque chose clochait chez ce patient. Elle avait analysé pendant plusieurs heures son dossier sans vraiment rien trouver d'intéressant. Un document falsifié, sans aucun doute. Comment pouvait-elle faire correctement son travail dans des conditions pareilles ? Elle avait bien envie de baisser les bras. S'il ne voulait pas être aidé, s'il ne venait pas de son plein gré, aucune thérapie au monde ne pourrait y faire quelque chose.

Elle soupira et laissa retomber son carnet, vierge de toute prise de note. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre. A moins d'un miracle, mais le docteur Andrews n'était pas de ceux qui attendait une intervention divine pour faire bouger les choses.

- Monsieur Yuy… commença-t-elle en essayant de rester calme, quel est l'intérêt de tout ce cirque ?

Heero tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, abandonnant à regret la contemplation de la ville.

- Nous savons tous deux que nous perdons notre temps. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'en dire plus sur vous, et moi j'aimerais m'occuper de patients que désirent vraiment mon aide.

- Le docteur Kop pense que je suis anorexique, répondit Heero comme si cela expliquait sa présence dans ce cabinet.

- Je ne pense pas que vous l'êtes. J'ai demandé un relevé mensuel de votre prise de poids à votre diététicienne. Vous n'avez jamais rechuté. Vous respectiez scrupuleusement le régime. Si vous étiez anorexique, vous auriez eu beaucoup plus de difficulté que ça.

- Alors, notez-le dans mon dossier médical.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Vous attendez ma bénédiction pour arrêter de venir ? Mais vous êtes loin d'être guéri monsieur Yuy, vous avez un sérieux problème de communication, qui j'en suis sûre entrave le bon développement de vos relations sociales, qui jouent un rôle primordial dans la vie.

Sarah se leva brusquement de son siège, atterrée de s'être à ce point emportée. Elle alla chercher la carafe d'eau sur son bureau en acajou. Ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle versa l'eau fraiche dans son verre. Elle se maudit de laisser ses problèmes personnels influencer le cours de la séance. Elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Ses derniers jours, elle avait été prise d'insomnies sans trop en connaitre les causes. Le comportement de son patient avait achevé son self control.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'Heero la devança.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction. Réléna en a besoin.

Lentement, le docteur Andrews se rassit à sa place. Serait-elle en train de rêver ou son patient tenterait-il de dialoguer avec elle ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses vieux réflexes de psy.

Heero soupira. Il avait accepté de rentrer dans les jeux des questions-réponses uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien. Mais cela risquait d'être long et épuisant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Et vous pensez que mentir est une solution ?

- Est-ce un mensonge de lui dire que je ne suis pas atteint de troubles alimentaires ? répliqua le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard perçant.

La psychiatre ne sut que répondre pendant quelques secondes, trop étonnée par la répartie d'Heero.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que votre problème se trouve peut-être ailleurs.

Son instinct de psy lui disait que le problème relationnel était une piste à prendre au sérieux.

- Avez-vous peur de vous lier aux autres ? osa-t-elle demander en profitant du fait qu'Heero se montrait coopératif.

Heero ne répondit rien. Sarah pensait avoir perdu le lien avec son patient quand celui-ci finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

La réponse laissa Sarah sceptique. Il ne fallait pas spécialement se poser la question pour pouvoir y répondre. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses mais un « je ne sais pas » n'était clairement pas acceptable pour la psy.

- Avez-vous des amis ? Connaissez-vous bien votre famille ? instita-t-elle en ignorant l'éclat de tristesse qui avait traversé les yeux bleus d'Heero à l'évocation du mot « famille ».

Heero se ferma comme une huitre. Il ne désirait plus répondre aux questions. Cela devenait trop personnel. Il risquait de trop se dévoiler s'il répondait honnêtement. Il ne voulait pas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux de son passé. Le passé était le passé. Il ne voulait pas y revenir indéfiniment. Il n'y avait rien de bon. Il préférait se consacrer à la construction de son futur.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

- Monsieur Yuy, je pense que notre collaboration va s'arrêter ici.

Elle se leva et Heero l'imita.

- Je mettrai à jour votre dossier et je vous l'enverrai dès demain. Ça vous va ?

Heero acquiesça. Le docteur Andrews le raccompagna à la porte.

- Si jamais vous vous sentez d'humeur loquace, ne sait-on jamais, voici mon numéro, dit-elle en lui tendant sa carte de visite, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Heero la remercia et avant de partir, jeta un dernier regard vers la baie vitrée.

_A suivre…_


End file.
